parfait petit soldat
by Azanielle
Summary: il croyait la guerre finit. il pensait qu'il ne souffrirait plus. il s'était trompé. maintenant seulement il connaitra la pire torture. c'elle qui le brisera. mais peut être que quelqu'un viendra l'aider. attention torture de notre petit Heero
1. Default Chapter

_**Parfait petit soldat**_

**Auteur : Azanielle ! **

**Série : si vous savez pas c'est que vous êtes pas doué ! lol**

**Genre : alors Angst ! Franchement très Angst. Romance, Yaoi et total OOC de Heero. Le pauvre je vais le faire souffrir ! Rire sadique**

**Disclaimer : sa m'ennuie vraiment de vous le dire ! Mais ai-je le choix ?! Non ? Vraiment pas ?**

**Bon très bien !**

**Y sont pas à moi. **

**C'est vraiment pas juste.**

**Couple : 3,1 attention je dis bien 3,1 et pas 1,3. 2,4 et 13,5**

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue

Il avait été entraîné à rejeter tout sentiment, à supporter sans broncher les moindres souffrances. Et jusqu'à se que la guerre se termine il avait réussit. Il n'avait jamais hausser un sourcils, jamais pousser le moindre gémissement durant ces interrogatoires musclés. Il avait toujours été froid et avait sus gardé le silence.

Il était toujours prêt à mourir pour la paix. Et combien de fois Duo lui avait dit qu'il avait des tendances suicidaires. Il n'avait jamais eut peur de la mort. Jamais. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'obéissance, et mené à bien ses missions.

Il s'était ouvert à ses compagnons d'armes et avait finit par les considérer comme des amis. Les seuls amis qu'il n'est jamais eu. Sans que cela ne mette en danger ses missions.

Il était le soldat parfait. Heero Yuy Une machine de guerre. Sans émotions, n'éprouvant aucune douleur…alors pourquoi maintenant avait il peur ? Pourquoi ne supportait il pas les séances de tortures journalière ?

Pourquoi ?

Tout avait commencé six mois après la destruction de son gudam. Six mois où il avait apprit à vivre comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge.

Et tous ses efforts avaient été réduits à néant.

Au début, il avait tenu bon. Il savait qu'ils viendraient le chercher. Qu'ils viendraient le libérer de cette cage au fin fond de l'enfer. Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas là. Il était seul avec sa peur, avec sa souffrance.

Pendant deux semaines, ses goêliers l'avaient frappé, torturer sans jamais lui pauser une question. Et il en avait vite déduit qu'ils ne faisaient que s'amuser. Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient et à présent sa lui était égal.

Deux longues semaines ou il avait cherché par tout les moyens à s'enfuir. Et jamais il n'avait réussit. Il aurait du pourtant. Il aurait du arriver à se libérer.

Et puis à la fin trop faible malgré sa force et sa détermination, il n'avait pus que subir se qu'il croyait ne pas pouvoir exister.

La troisième semaine, il fut conduit au chef de la troupe. La troisième semaine, il comprit se que signifiait le mot enfer. Et pourtant il avait réussit à rester de marbre.

Lorsque il l'avait plaqué contre le bureau, qu'il l'avait à moitié déshabillé et qu'il était entré en lui en un seul cou de rein, il n'avait pas crié, pas gémit. Il n'avait rien fait. Rien dit. Il avait supporté.

La troisième semaine ses gardes avaient trouvé la torture de leur chef des plus distrayante. La troisième semaine, ils l'avaient essayé sur lui.

Et à la quatrième semaine, lorsqu'il fut prit de nouveau avec plus de violence encore par celui qu'il surnommait à présent 'Satan', il gémit faisant ainsi rire son tortionnaire.

« Bientôt tu hurlera » avait il dit. Et il avait raison

Car à la cinquième semaine, il hurla pour la première fois. Pour la première fois il laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Et puis enfin à la sixième semaine, il supplia. Supplia qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal, supplia, supplia encore et encore.

Lorsque 'Satan' le prenait pour la troisième fois dans la soirée, ou dans la journée, il lui pria de ne pas recommencer.

« Alors suce moi »

Et contre toute attente, il obéit ! Les larmes toujours présentes. Et il retourna dans sa cellule ou ses gardiens attitrés le prirent de nouveau.

Heero Yuy, qui autrefois était prêt à se sacrifier pour la paix, à abandonner la vie pour en sauver des milliers d'autre, voulait à présent mourir pour que cette souffrance s'arrête.

Le soldat parfait n'était plus. Le soldat parfait était mort.

A présent il n'était plus qu'un adolescent brisé et sans vie.

**

* * *

Sa vous a plut ?! J'attends un petit message pour me le faire savoir. Attention ! Si j'ai pas au moins deux reviews je retire la fic. Même si sa vous plait pas faite le moi savoir. Sa serait sympas de votre part.**


	2. recherche

_**Parfait petit soldat**_

**Auteur : **Azanielle ! C'est-à-dire moi ! lol

**Série : **GW ! Sa vous devez être au courant.

**Disclaimer : **Y sont pas à moi. Et de toute façon je ne pense pas que je pourrais tous les caser chez moi.

**Genre : **donc je répète mon petit speech Angst, romance yaoi.

**Petite note : **alors voila le chapitre 1 un tout tit peu en avance. Celui si sera plus long que le précédent. Mais je dois avouer que je ne le trouve pas super. Et bon, il est un peu moins gore que le prologue aussi. Enfin on verra bien se que vous en pensez. J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire.

Et maintenant le plus important…

Réponses aux reviews. Et ze suis contente. Je ne pensais pas en recevoir plus de deux au grand maximum. Vu que je suis nouvelle dans le monde merveilleux des fictions, je me disais que personne ne me laisserait de message, parce que c'était trop nul. Mais pour l'instant sa à l'air de plaire. Donc merci à vous.

**Miss parker : **hm, bon, ok, je le fais souffrir le pauvre Heero. Mais c'est parce que je l'aime. Lol. Et puis la fic ne sera pas noire à longueur de temps. Enfin bon peut être que si. Lol. Sur ces belles mais courtes paroles je te laisse lire la suite.

**Kaorulabelle : **tu voulais la suite, et bien la voila

**Mag : **alors la je dis MERCI. Ta review ma fais super mega plaisir. Je suis contente que le prologue t'ais plu. C'est fou se que sa m'angoisse l'attente, entre le postage et la première review. Alors de savoir que sa à plu au moins à une personne sa fait vraiment plaisir. En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Katoru87 : **bon, par où commencer. Quand tu me dis que c'est trop court pour se faire une idée, tu n'as pas tord, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. Sa m'a juste servi à donner un point de départ à toute cette histoire. Bon, ok, c'est vrai aussi que pour l'instant on se sait rien de se qui se passe réellement. Mais comme tu en as si bien fait la remarque, sa fait partit de l'intrigue. Si je te donnais les réponses maintenant sa ne serait franchement pas drôle. Et je ne sais pas si la suite sera quelque chose de réussi. Je fais de mon mieux et j'attends toujours des critiques constructives qui m'aideront à m'améliorer.

Et dernière petite chose : j'aime faire souffrir Heero. Et tout comme toi, sa ne se manifeste qu'avec lui. (lol). Je crois que je suis tout aussi sadique que toi.

Bon j'arrête mon blala et je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçu

**Shinigamie Yui : **tu veux une suite ? La voici, la voila. Merci à toi pour ta petite review qui m'a fais plaisir. C'est vachement valorisant pour mon ego de savoir que tu adores. Lol

**Black Sharne : **c'est vrai que sa parait gratuit au premier abord. Mais tu comprendras par la suite de quoi il en retourne. Les réponses viendront en temps voulu. Ne t'en fais pas.

Je trouve facile aussi de retranscrire les sentiments de Heero. Par exemple je trouve sa beaucoup plus difficile avec Trowa.

Enfin bon, voila la suite, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous plaira. Bisous.

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Recherche (ou comment trouver un titre)_

Au début aucun d'eux n'avaient comprit. Heero avait disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. Celui qui avait promis d'apprendre à vivre comme un adolescent normal n'était plus parmi le groupe uni qu'ils formaient. Alors pourquoi avait il disparu ?

Ne voulait il plus de leurs amitié qu'il semblait pourtant apprécier ? Croyait il qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre normalement enfin de compte ? Qu'il n'était bon que pour faire la guerre ?

Mais Heero ne serait pas parti sans le prévenir. Trowa le savait. Car Heero le lui avait promis et Heero tenait toujours ses promesses.

Le français ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise en soupirant. Cela faisait des heures qu'il se trouvait devant cet ordinateur. Combien de temps était il resté ici à chercher le moindre indice leurs permettant de trouver une piste ? Il ne les comptait plus. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. Pas avant de l'avoir retrouvé, vivant…ou mort !

Doucement emporté par la fatigue ses pensées dérivèrent vers les quelques mois ou il avait été détendu et heureux.

_Trowa lisait tranquillement un livre sur une chaise longue de la terrasse de l'une des nombreuses demeures de la famille Winner. Ce dernier les avait invité à prendre quelques vacances ensemble. La guerre était terminé et chacun d'entre eux avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul par à port à tout ce qu'avait été leurs vie._

_C'est donc loin de toute habitation qu'ils se ressourçaient. Dans le calme le plus total. Même Duo qui ne tenait jamais en place et qui avait besoin d'activité semblait apprécier cet éloignement. _

_Se jour là, il faisait un temps radieux. Le printemps s'annonçait doux et chaleureux. Alors qu'il tournait la dernière page de son bouquin, Heero vint tout naturellement s'assoire sur la deuxième chaise longue, à ses cotés._

_Pendant un long moment, rien ne brisa leur silence. Heero se contentait de fixer La piscine dans laquelle s'amusaient joyeusement la pile électrique et l'ange blond. Du coin de l'œil il le vit lentement détourner le regard vers la gauche, en direction de Wu Fei qui semblait méditer dans un coin._

_Il les observa longuement._

_« Hé Fei, vient te baigner » cria alors Duo._

_« C'est Wu Fei Maxwell » riposta immédiatement le chinois par habitude._

_« Fei Fei ? »_

_« Maxwell » grogna celui si._

_« Fei Chou ? »_

_Et à la plus grande surprise des cinq anciens pilotes le chinois sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir se jeta à l'eau pour noyer son ami. S'en suivit une bataille 'un contre un' et d'un arbitre qui tenta de calmer les participants. _

_Puis un éclat de rire, qui se propagea comme le vent. Bientôt tous les protagonistes riaient à gorge déployée._

_Trowa n'avait pu empêcher un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Un sourire franc et apaisé. Il se sentait bien et enfin il se disait que maintenant il pourrait profiter un peu de ce bonheur qu'on lui avait tant refusé. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il observa la réaction du Japonais. _

_Celui si ne riait pas. Ne souriait pas. Il s'était contenté de fermer les yeux et de pencher sa tête sur le coté, s'imprégnant de leurs rires et de leurs joies. Il donnait l'impression d'écouter une douce mélodie que rapportait la petite brise._

_Alors pour la première fois, Trowa vit enfin le soldat sourire. _

_Un vrai sourire. _

_Effacer l'image du soldat parfait._

_Juste l'enfant qui se cache derrière se masque._

_L'enfant qui doucement sort de sa cachette._

_Et cela ne faisait que rajouter à sa beauté. Car Heero était beau, beau à mourir._

_« Trowa ? » appela t'il alors !_

_Ce dernier se tourna franchement vers lui, de façon à pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_« Est ce que c'est sa vivre ? »_

_Une simple question. _

_Une simple demande. _

_Une envie de comprendre. _

_Le besoin de savoir. _

_Le désir de d'apprendre._

_Trowa lisait tout sa dans ses yeux, dans sa voix hésitante, ou toutes agressivités avait disparu, lui donnant un aspect innocent, enfantin, et presque perdu._

_« Oui ! » avait il répondu. Et il lui sourit._

_« Alors je vais vivre ! »_

_Et Trowa avait comprit. Comprit à quel point Heero avait toujours été le plus fragile d'entre tous. Celui qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la mort et le sang. Jamais Heero n'avait pu profité de simples moments comme celui là. Il n'avait jamais connu l'affection d'une mère pour son enfant, l'amitié des gens qui l'entourait. Et il était celui qui en avait le plus besoin. _

_Alors Trowa ce promit de lui faire découvrir tout sa. De lui montrer qu'il pouvait, qu'il avait le droit de vivre comme tout le monde._

_Trowa ne se souvenait plus quand il était réellement tombé amoureux de lui. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi non plus. Peut être le fait qu'entre eux le besoin de parler n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard. Et leurs silences suffisaient à les rassurer, les apaiser. Ils appréciaient juste la présence de l'autre. _

_En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir depuis quand il était amoureux. Ce détail n'avait aucune importance en fait. La seule chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir c'était qu'il avait envie de finir sa vie avec lui, et avec personne d'autre._

_Parce que lui, Trowa Barton aimait Heero Yuy et il ferait tout se qui était en son pouvoir pour le voir sourire comme aujourd'hui._

Il se sentit secoué avec douceur, se réveillant doucement. Il se frotta les yeux et soupira encore, las de ses recherches infructueuses.

« On le retrouvera, Trowa ! On le retrouvera »

Il prit doucement la tasse de café que lui tendait Duo. Ses amis se démenaient autant que lui dans cette enquête. Tous avaient décidé de revenir habiter ensemble pour faire les recherches. Ils avaient abandonné leurs nouvelles vies pour retrouver le japonais. Trowa avait tout d'abord refusé. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de gâcher se qu'ils avaient tant eut de mal à construire. Mais au vue de leurs insistance, il avait finit par accepter. Et il les en remercia silencieusement.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher ! Tu es épuisé. » Intervint le chinois qui se trouvait assis dans le canapé du salon, enterré sous une montagne de divers documents inutiles à ses yeux. Car aucun d'eux ne les avaient renseigné sur le possible lieux ou se trouvait leur ami.

Le français hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Pas qu'il en est vraiment envie, mais dans son état, il serait incapable de faire quoique se soit de correct. Et rien que l'idée que Heero puisse encore passer une nuit on ne sait ou et on ne sait dans quelles conditions, Trowa en frissonna. Encore une nuit ou il ne pourrait pas dormir

« Comment va Quatre ? » demanda t'il en se redressant.

« Il s'est enfin endormit » soupira le natté. « Depuis qu'il fait des crises, il a du mal à récupérer. »

Il était évident que Duo s'inquiétait énormément pour la santé du blond. L'américain avait perdu cette lueur de gaîté qui le caractérisait tant. Déjà la disparition d'Heero avait été un cou de poing pour lui et depuis quelques semaines, depuis que l'arabe faisait des crises d'empathie de plus en plus violente, le gai luron ne souriait plus, ne riait plus.

Et la santé de Quatre devenait préoccupante.

N'auraient il donc pas le droit à un peu de paix ?! La guerre et leurs passés douloureux ne suffisaient t'elles donc pas ?! N'avaient il déjà pas payés pour leurs crimes ?!

Le français soupira encore et monta les marches qui menaient aux chambres laissant ses deux amis. Passant devant la pièce où se reposait Quatre, Trowa en profita pour s'assurer que celui si dormait bien. Il était inquiet. Terriblement inquiet pour Heero mais il ne pouvait pas négliger ses amis. Car après tout, avec Catherine, ils représentaient désormais sa seule famille.

Entrant doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'héritier de la famille Winner, il vint s'assoire sur la chaise qu'avait occupé Duo quelques instants avant lui. A peine fut il installé que les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrir.

« Tu devrais dormir »

« Il faut retrouver Heero. Trowa, il a mal. Il a si mal ! »

« Je le retrouverais ! Sois en sur ! Maintenant, reposes toi »

« Ou est Duo ? » demanda t'il subitement. « Je…je voudrais le voir »

« Je suis là »

Trowa se retourna. Duo était dans l'encadrement de la porte semblant attendre l'accord du français pour entrer.

« Je vais vous laisser »

Et sur ses paroles, il les quitta. Duo vint reprendre place auprès de son ami.

« Duo » soupira il comme soulagé. « Restes avec moi, s'il te plaie »

« Je reste là, si tu me promet de dormir un peu Quatre »

« Mais…je dois vous aider, il faut qu'on le retrouve »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il sera bientôt parmi nous »

Duo voulait être optimiste, se convaincre qu'il allait pouvoir le ramener. Mais cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils cherchaient, sans jamais rien trouver. Et plus le temps passait plus les chances s'amenuisaient. Et pour l'instant tout se qu'il pouvait faire s'était de veiller sur Quatre, et d'attendre d'avoir un indice que Wu Fei cherchait ardemment, en bas. Comme tout le monde dans cette maison.

* * *

Il revenait encore. Il allait encore le prendre. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait mal et était épuisé. Déjà, 'Satan, lui caressait le dos, descendant lentement vers la raie de ses fesses. Heero frissonna de dégoût.

L'homme lui écarta soudain les deux morceaux de chair pour s'introduire en lui. Le Japonais hurla de peur et de douleur mêlé et se retourna brusquement pour échapper à cette emprise, lui glisser entre les mains. Juste pour retarder un peu, rien que quelques secondes le moment inévitable qui allait suivre. Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire un autre mouvement. Il lui empoigna la gorge d'une seule main et le plaqua sur le lit avec toute la violence dont il était capable.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le visage empli de terreur de son prisonnier. Comme il aimait le voir ainsi, à sa mercie. Il se lécha doucement les lèvres d'anticipation. Se gamin malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait subir avait encore la force de bouger, et il allait prendre un malin plaisir à détruire toute résistance. Aussi bien physique que psychologique. Se soldat était passé de l'état de chasseur à l'état de proie. Non mieux que sa. Il était devenu son esclave. Et en tant que tel, il allait devoir assouvir ses moindres envies et désirs.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il s'approcha de ses lèvres, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de son petit jouet. Il sentait la respiration saccadée du jeune homme, les sueurs froides sur son corps fin, presque juvénile. Il voyait ses muscles rouler sous sa peau marquée à vie par la guerre. Et pourtant, ses cicatrices n'enlevaient rien à sa beauté. Enfin, il remonta vers ses yeux, si bleu et si apeuré.

C'est alors qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes forçant, le passage de sa langue. Il ne du se battre que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lui cède le passage. Mais déjà la langue tenta d'échapper à son bourreau. Un peu déçu il recula décelant leurs lèvres, sans l'avoir mordu jusqu'au sang avant cela.

Puis il s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille, léchant, mordillant, suçant. Il sentit avec satisfaction, le jeune homme frissonner, et tenter, en vain, de se débattre.

« Je vais te briser! Je vais t'anéantir, Heero Yuy » susurra t'il au creux de son oreille, détachant bien chaque syllabe avec lenteur pour encrer ses deux petites phrases dans le cerveau de l'objet de sa haine.

Puis sans plus attendre, il lui écarta les jambes et le pénétra avec force, grognant de plaisir. Heero hurla une nouvelle fois.

« As-tu mal, mon parfait petit soldat ? » demanda t'il faussement concerné.

Heero ne répondit pas et ne serra que d'avantage les draps souillé de sperme et de sang, son sang.

Un coup de rein plus violent.

Un autre hurlement

« Répond à ma question »

Il ne put que gémir sous la douleur devenue insupportable, les larmes perlant de nouveaux sur ses joues. « S'il…s'il vous plaie….arrêtez »

Une supplique presque murmurée avec difficulté.

Mélange de haine, de souffrance, de désespoir. Un appel au secours silencieux et sans réponse.

Ne l'écoutant plus geindre, l'homme se contenta de satisfaire son besoin physique. Chaque cou de boutoir, plus violent les uns que les autres, lui procurait une satisfaction jamais inégalé. Il se repaissait des cris, des gémissements, des sanglots du jeune homme, le menant au sommet de son plaisir.

Comme il aimait le faire souffrir !

Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que tout ne s'arrête. Avant que l'adolescent ne perde conscience.

* * *

Quatre venait de faire une nouvelle crise lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone résonna, avec insistance.

« Wu Fei Chang à l'appareil » répondit le chinois d'une voix fatigué.

« Allo, Wu Fei, venez vite à la base ! C'est urgent »

« Sally ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda immédiatement son interlocuteur, totalement réveillé et surpris par le ton du médecin. Elle semblait pressée et sur les nerfs, presque paniqué.

« Nous avons une piste sérieuse pour Heero ! Dépêchez vous » répondit elle avant de raccrocher.

« Wu…c'était qui ? »

« Réveille Barton, et fais descendre Winner, on s'en va ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais, attends… »

« Ne discutes pas et obéis » coupa le chinois « Nous allons ramener Yuy à la maison »

A cette simple phrase, Duo se pressa alors de faire se que lui avait ordonné le chinois. Ils avaient une chance. Ils avaient une chance de le ramener chez eux.

Lorsque Trowa descendit, lorsqu'il vit les regards pleins d'espoir, il sus qu'enfin Heero serait bientôt à la maison. Et c'était maintenant tout se qui importait.

**De retour parmi vous, votre très chère, autrice (sa se dit sa ?!) à l'honneur de vous demander une petite review ? Et comme pour le prologue si je n'en n'ai pas deux pour se chapitre je retire la fic. C'est aussi simple que sa. **

**Franchement, c'est rien que 5 minutes de votre temps, alors svp, un ti mot me ferais très plaisir.**


	3. chapitre 2

_Parfait petit soldat_

**Auteur :** Azanielle

**Série : **GW !

**Disclaimer : **alors j'économise pour pouvoir me les acheter un jour. Mais je préfère que le père noël me les offre. En attendant y sont pas a moi.

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance.

**Couple :** lisez le prologue et vous serez !

**Petite note de moi : **vous pouvez pas vous imaginez à quel point j'ai eut du mal à finir se chapitre. Je l'ai recommencé deux fois avant d'être un peu prêt satisfaite. Le problème c'est que j'avais tout de préparé dans la tête, mais pour le mettre sur papier je ne vous raconte pas la galère. Ce n'est pas facile de retranscrire les émotions des pilotes. Ils ont des personnalité complexe je trouve. Enfin bon c'était juste pour vous dire que j'avais prévu de poster se chapitre Dimanche soir mais que comme j'ai prit du retard, je l'envoie maintenant.

**Réponse aux reviews : **très, très important sa hein !

**Miss Parker :** merci d'aimer ma fic c'est très gentil de ta part…mais…heu…comment dire…NE ME TUE PAS PAR PITIE ! 'Se met à genoux et supplie' je fais de mon mieux et j'aime cette fic et je compte pas faire une fin bâclé. Alors si te plaie, laisse moi en vie.

**Nékojin : **kikou, tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule personne à avoir été septique sur le prologue, mais bon tu es pardonné, maintenant que tu l'aime bien. Pour répondre à tes questions : oui, je suis obligé d'être méchante avec Hee-chan (disons que j'aime le faire souffrir). Je suis une véritable sadique par moment. Lol. Et puis les autres pilotes vont bien l'aider…mais pas tout de suite. Je vais d'abord le martyriser encore un peu.

**Kasufu :** Te fâche surtout pas hein, mais sa n'ira pas mieux pour Heero quand y sera rentré. Enfin pas tout de suite. T'imagine se qu'il a subit. Il va falloir du temps pour qu'il s'en remette. Mais bon comme tu le dis les autres vont se faire un malin plaisir à massacrer ses tortionnaires. Si tu veux je peux leurs demander si tu peux faire partie de l'équipe pour la tuerie ?! mdr. Merci à toi pour ta review. Bisous

**Littlething :** T'as vu tout sa chez Heero ?! Je suis contente alors. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était le plus fragile du groupe malgré le fait qu'il soit froid. C'est un peu pour sa que je voulais montrer qu'il était de se fait bien plus sensible. Et je trouve que le faire souffrir était la meilleure solution. Sa fait ressortir se coté petit enfant. Et choqué les gens est quelque chose d'important de mon point de vue. Je ne tiens pas non plus à faire peur !!! Mais quand quelqu'un souffre il faut le montrer, faire sentir se que sa fait d'être torturé. Je ne veux pas être soft. Car c'est choses la existent et être trop gentil en le décrivant ne marque pas les gens alors qu'il le devrait. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autre. Mais au moins elle t'aura peut être marqué. Lol. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop confuse dans ma réponse sinon fait le moi savoir. Et merci pour ton message, il m'a vraiment fais plaisir.

**Shinigamie yuy :** voila la suite. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. Bisous

**Black Sharne :** comme on dit, les goûts et les couleurs sa se discutent pas. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Si le début ne t'a pas plu j'espère pouvoir me rattraper sur la suite. Alors la voici. Je te souhaite bonne une bonne lecture.

**Kaorulabelle :** merci pour l'information. Je le serais maintenant qu'on ne dit pas autrice ! lol. Sur ceux voila la suite. Bisous

**Katoru87 :** je suis contente que sa te plaise. Et tu as de la chance, Heero s'en prends encore plein la figure dans se chapitre. Et puis si le 3/1 te comble c'est encore mieux. Je trouve pas beaucoup de fic ou Trowa et Seme et Heero et Uke dans le couple et je dois avouer que je préfère Trowa au dessus. Lol. Mais j'aime bien tous les couples. C'est juste que sa change un peu des classiques. Donc voila le chapitre deux. Bonne lecture.

**Florinoir :** j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu pour se chapitre. Je te laisse le lire mais avant je tiens à dire que les copains d'Heero vont le retrouver en piteux état. Lol. Bisous

**Aurora :** tu ne me soule pas du tout. Plus les messages sont longs plus je les aime. Alors n'hésite pas à me laisser des romans entiers si tu le veux. Lol. Moi aussi j'aime voir Trowa en seme. Pour Heero sa dépend du couple et de la fic je pense. Merci pour ta review et j'espère encore en avoir de ta par pour se chapitre. Bisous et bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Une lueur d'espoir !_

Trowa fut le premier arrivé dans le bureau du médecin. C'elle si sursauta violement en entendant la porte claqué. Elle n'avait jamais été si stressée de sa vie. Même pendant la guerre elle n'avait été dans un état pareil. Et lui qui entrait si brusquement, avait manqué de peu de lui donner un infarctus.

« Trowa ! La prochaine fois, frappe avant d'entrer »

C'est à cet instant que les trois autres entrèrent. Duo soutenant Quatre, qui semblait à bout de force.

« Avant, tout nous allons conduire, Votre ami à l'infirmerie. » les informa t'elle.

Trowa reteint un soupir impatient, mais préféra se taire. Pourtant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve. A voir les crises de Quatre, Heero devait subir les pires des souffrances. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement plus le supporter.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce suivit de ses amis quand Quatre les interpella.

« Il faut se dépêcher Sally…Heero va mal, très mal. »

« Je m'en doute » soupira t'elle. « Mais se n'est pas une raison pour te laisser dépérir. »

« Je vais bien ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi » insista t'il.

« Elle a raison » intervint Wu Fei, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et lui saisit le bras pour le soutenir aussi. « On ne sait pas dans quel état nous allons retrouver Yuy, et un patient lui suffit largement ».

A cette constatation, Trowa ne pus empêcher un frisson glacé lui traverser le corps. Remontant de ses reins jusqu'à la nuque à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il le savait pourtant !...il le savait que son ami n'allait pas bien, mais l'entendre de la bouche des autres le pétrifiait d'effroi.

C'est avec peine, qu'il reteint un gémissement plaintif et désespéré. Il menaçait de s'effondrer un tout moment. Il était épuisé de ses recherches, éreinté de ses nuits si courtes ou il ne faisait penser qu'a lui, a bout de force des ses cauchemars ou il voyait son aimé dans des situations pire que la mort.

Il savait qu'il était fort, qu'il était le soldat parfait. Mais si jamais, ceux qui s'en étaient prit à lui avaient trouvé la moindres faille après trois mois et demi de torture, ils leurs seraient facile de le mettre en miette.

Car Heero était resté un enfant craintif au plus profond de lui-même. Il avait seulement réussit à le caché derrière se masque de soldat froid et insensible.

Quatre malgré ses barrières ressentit un profond désespoir, mélange de peur, d'inquiétude et de fatigue émanant du grand français. Celui si arrivait à ses limites. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, il finirait par tomber malade. Et la perte d'un ami était déjà de trop. Quatre ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre encore l'un des leurs.

Trowa avait perdu la moitié de son âme. Il n'était plus entier. Il n'était plus qu'une moitié de lui. Et une personne comme lui ne pouvait pas vivre s'il n'était pas complet.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'arabe fut confortablement installé dans le lit que Sally se décida à parler. Elle observa attentivement chacun des jeunes gens avant de soupirer. Malgré leurs visages encore enfantins, ils ressemblaient plus à des adultes ayant vu beaucoup trop de choses dans leurs vies. Des choses douloureuses ! Trop pour leurs jeunes ages.

« Très bien » commença t'elle. « Lorsque vous avez demandez de l'aide au preventers, je pensait très sincèrement que cela ne serait pas si difficile. Nous avons envoyé beaucoup de nos espions un peu partout dans le monde et malgré tout nos effort nous n'avons rien trouvé »

« Tu as pourtant dis que tu avais une piste sérieuse concernant Heero » s'impatienta Trowa, de plus en plus nerveux. « Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait venir, si tu n'as rien ?! »

C'était bien la première fois que le médecin voyait Trowa aussi énervé. Lui qui restait impassible même dans les pires situations était devenu si expressif et surtout au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Elle en était surprise mais surtout choqué. En fait à bien y regarder ils étaient tous complètement anéantit.

Elle en éprouva un profond chagrin. Comprendre que si l'un d'eux disparaissait définitivement, se serait la fin de tout le groupe. Ils ne pouvaient désormais plus vivre les uns sans les autres. Ils avaient partagé tellement de choses. Ils avaient souffert, ri, pleuré ensemble. Ils lui faisaient penser à un château de carte. Si l'une d'entre elle tombe, tout le château s'effondre.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et tenta de calmer le français.

« Pourrais tu me laisser finir s'il te plaie ?! »

Le français hocha la tête en signe d'accord se calmant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Si nos recherche n'ont pas aboutit c'est simplement parce que ceux qui en ont après Heero sont vraiment discret. Jamais je n'avais vu sa de ma vie. Ces types sont tout simplement inexistant. Et nous serions toujours au point mort si, par chance, nous n'étions pas tombé sur l'un d'eux.

« Attends ! » l'arrêta Duo ! « Qui sa 'eux' ? »

« Et bien nous ne savons pas encore très bien qui ils sont. Tout se que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'il fait partie d'une petite organisation qui semble t'il agit dans le plus grand des secret. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Yuy » contra le chinois

« C'est la que sa devient intéressant. L'un de nos espions est tombé par hasard sur un type, dans un bar. Il était complètement ivre et n'arrêtait pas de raconter se que son chef faisait subir à petit japonais ! Alors nous l'avons ramené ici pour avoir un peu plus d'information sur Heero et sur les activité de ce groupe.»

« C'est…c'est peut être un autre garçon » intervint Quatre, qui voulait être sur qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Encore une fausse piste et Trowa ne le supporterait pas, il le savait.

« C'est ce que nous avons d'abord pensé. Après tout Heero n'est pas le seul japonais sur terre. Seulement il n'arrêtait pas de se venter que son chef avait réussit à briser le soldat parfait. »

« Bon très bien, supposons que ce soit bien Yuy, comment on fait pour le retrouver ?! Si se type ne parle pas, on a aucune chance de savoir ou il est. »

Un court silence s'installa. Chacun d'entre eux plongé dans ses réflexions. Puis doucement Duo releva la tête, arborant un sourire tel qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis la fin de la guerre. Un sourire cruel et emplie de sadisme.

Shinigami était de sortie.

« Laissez moi m'occuper de votre petit copain » demanda t'il d'un voix dangereusement calme.

Sally le considéra quelques secondes avant d'accepter !

« Ne le tue pas » se contenta t'elle de l'avertir tout à fait sérieuse. Elle savait que quand son coté sombre ressortait, il pouvait devenir un véritable démon.

Quatre lui, ne semblait pas rassuré du tout. Il n'aimait pas voir Duo dans un tel état. Il n'avait rien contre Shinigami, seulement, il avait l'impression de se retrouver en tant de guerre. Et Duo avait beaucoup souffert de ses crimes lorsqu'il laissait le contrôle à son homologue. Il ne voulait pas que sa recommence. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir Duo pleurer. Il voulait le voir faire les pires bêtises qui existent, l'entendre rire, et faire des farces en sa compagnie.

« Duo ! » appela t'il.

Celui si se retourna pour lui faire face et son sourire s'adoucie quelque peu en voyant l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ange blond.

« Ne t'en fais pas » le rassura t'il « tout se passera bien » puis il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres offertes.

Douce sensation.

Comme du satin.

Chaleur rassurante.

'God que c'était bon' pensa Duo qui ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Il se promit de recommencer une fois que Heero serait rentré. Et d'ailleurs il approfondirait volontiers la chose. Quatre était tout simplement très apetissant. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : le dévorer.

Mais s'il n'avait pas apprécié ?! S'il ne voulait pas de lui ? Une soudaine panique l'envahit il reporta son regard vers Quatre qui rougissait toujours plus, et affichait un sourire rêveur.

Non enfin de compte il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter de se qui suivrait bientôt. Mais avant tout, il allait faire cracher le morceau à cet inconnu et ramené Heero au bercail. S'il ne voulait pas parler, Duo utiliserait la manière forte ! Et personne n'avait encore résisté à ses interrogatoires !

Trowa avait observé la scène avec jalousie. Eux ils pouvaient se permettrent des moments de tendresses, alors que Heero, lui n'était pas là. Qu'il ne pouvait pas le toucher, le sentir près de lui, sa peau, sa chaleur. Voir son sourire, ses yeux, son visage.

Mais que pouvait il faire contre les sentiments qui les unissait ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leurs interdire d'éviter de faire sa en sa présence. Cela aurait été injuste. Et ils en avaient bien le droit. Ils se donnaient déjà beaucoup de mal pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Et puis il savait q'ils s'inquiétaient eux aussi pur leur ami.

Et puis bientôt, Heero serait de retour dans le groupe et peut être qu'ils pourraient enfin se laisser aller eux aussi.

En tout cas il l'espérait. Il l'espérait vraiment. De toute façon c'était tout se qui lui restait

En entrant dans la petite salle, Duo avait longuement hésité à laisser la place au clown qui semblait avoir besoin de se défouler un peu. Mais voila en le voyant serrer convulsivement les points, il avait vite fait de rejeté l'idée de laisser Trowa être maître de l'interrogatoire. Il aurait sûrement réduit en charpie le 'pauvre homme'. Il était beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour pouvoir garder un semblant de contrôle.

Duo n'avait jamais vu le français perdre son calme, même lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en situations délicates, mais celui si, après des mois de recherches infructueuses, la peur de ne pas revoir celui pour qui son cœur battait, car c'était plus qu'évident qu'il aimait Heero et le stresse accumulé avait eut raison de lui.

S'il ne ramenait pas Heero au plus vite, il se demandait si la santé psychologique de son compagnon ne se dégraderait pas. Trowa était devenu complètement dépendant du japonais. Déjà pendant la guerre ces deux là pouvaient passé des heures entière dans la même pièce, en silence. Duo c'était souvent demandé s'ils n'étaient pas télépathes. Ils leurs suffisaient d'un seul regard pour se comprendre. Et malgré le fait que Duo aimait bien embêter son monde, il n'avait jamais osé les interrompre pendant leurs échanges muets. C'était un peu comme si la simple présence de l'autre suffisait à effacer leurs douleurs, leurs peurs et leurs angoisses, pour ne laisser la place qu'a un bien être si rare autrefois.

L'américain jeta un cou d'œil a Wu Fei, espérant que celui si comprendrait que si Trowa n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il pourrait compter sur lui pour le calmer et le tenir à distance.

Mais le chinois n'avait pas besoin que Duo lui en fasse la demande. Il se tenait près à intervenir au moindre dérapage. Gardant une distance raisonnable avec son ami il hocha la tête en direction du natté pour l'inciter à commencer l'interrogatoire.

Duo s'avança alors dans la pièce pour venir s'installer sur la chaise en face de sa proie. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Doucement, il se pencha vers sa victime qui avait la tête baissée, et avec son sourire il débuta la petite séance.

« Vous ne me ferez pas parler » assura l'homme avec un sourire.

Il semblait bien sur de lui. Mais sa, c'était avant qu'il ne se trouve devant Duo. Celui qui se surnommait lui-même le Dieu de la mort.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Shinigami avec le même sourire

Au regard que lui lança l'adolescent, le prisonnier comprit que cette fois si, sa ne serait pas aussi simple que la dernière fois. Il avait beau ne pas dépassé les 16 ans, ce gamin lui donnait des frissons.

« Tu vois, on m'a interdit de te tuer » Duo soupira comme déçu. « Mais mes amis ici présent, eux, on ne leurs à rien dit » Il s'approcha de tel façon qu'il puisse avoir le visage de l'inconnu à quelques centimètre du sien. « Et tu vois, il se trouve qu'ils sont beaucoup moins sympathique que moi. Alors si te ne veux pas trop souffrir, tu as intérêt à te montrer docile »

« Que voulez vous savoir au juste ?! » demanda le captif très calme en apparence

« Ou est Heero Yuy ?! »

L'autre éclata de rire, sans pour autant déstabiliser le Dieu de la mort. Puis il finit par se calmer plongeant son regard brun dans les améthystes du garde.

« Ce gamin n'est plus rien. Mon chef c'est chargé de lui »

Les yeux de Trowa s'écarquillèrent puis il se tendit brusquement. Wu Fei lui posa une main apaisante sur son bras pour le calmer. Il devait laisser Duo se charger de lui.

« Sa ne me dit pas ou il est » continua Duo

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne parlerais pas »

Duo se leva et sortit un petit couteau de sa manche avant de le faire tournoyer dans les airs.

« Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas nous aider, je vais devoir être méchant »

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas venus le chercher pour l'amener dans la chambre de Satan. Ils l'avaient laissé en paix, dans cette petite cellule sombre et humide.

Allongé sur le sol froid, Heero fixait le morceau de pain rassit près de la porte. Il avait faim. Mais il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Pour l'instant il savourait se moment se silence. Sa lui rappelait le temps ou avec Trowa, ils restaient ensemble sans se parler.

Sa lui manquait.

Pourquoi le Français avait cet effet si apaisant sur lui ? Il ne s'était encore jamais posé la question. Est-ce que sa avait une importance à présent ?! Non ! Plus maintenant. Il allait mourir de toute façon. Alors à quoi bon, se faire tant de soucis ?!

Et puis, ses compagnons ne le retrouveraient pas. Il lui avait dit ! Il allait mourir ici. Il le croyait.

Et étrangement sa faisait mal. Il aurait voulu les revoir encore une fois. Rien qu'une petite fois.

Pouvoir apprécier le thé de Quatre.

Ecouter Duo parler pendant des heures.

Regarder Wu Fei s'entraîner avec son sabre.

Mais surtout…rester avec Trowa. Il voulait avoir sa présence rassurante à ses coté. Il voulait qu'il lui explique ce que c'était la vie, comme quand il était libre.

Il aurait vraiment aimé partager encore des moments tranquilles avec eux, avec lui, comme dans la piscine chez Quatre. Se jour là, il s'était sentit tellement bizarre. Et pourtant c'était si…bien ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot pour cette émotion.

Et sa faisait mal dans sa poitrine. Aussi mal que le reste de son corps, si se n'est plus. Chaque respiration devenant un peu plus difficile, sifflante.

C'était sa éprouver du regret ?

C'était étrange de savoir que c'est dans un tel endroit qu'il trouvait enfin des réponses à certaines questions. Il n'y avait qu'ici, qu'il avait pus éprouver des sentiments.

C'était tellement ironique ! En se moment, il avait mal, froid, peur !

Avant, il n'aurait jamais pu éprouver sa. Ou tout du moins, ils les auraient refusé.

Mais déjà la porte de métal grinça dans ses gons. De nouveaux, ils entraient. De nouveau, il allait souffrir.

Par réflexe, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Cette pause avait été si courte.

« Non » gémit il ? « Pas encore ! Pas encore !...pitié »

Il voulait mourir maintenant ! Il fallait que sa cesse.

Alors qu'il sentit des poignes fermes l'agripper il secoua vivement la tête. Il ne voulait pas y retourner.

« Trowa ! » appela t'il désespéré.

**A suivre**

**Maintenant, 1 ti mot siouplait. Yeux tout larmoyant, que tu peux même pas y résister, tellement y sont tristes.**


	4. chapitre 3

_**Parfait** **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle

**Série : **GW !

**Disclaimer : **alors j'économise pour pouvoir me les acheter un jour. Mais je préfère que le père noël me les offre. En attendant y sont pas a moi.

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance.

**Couple :** lisez le prologue et vous serez !

**J'adore le copier coller !**

**Petites notes de moi : **alors la première partie de se chapitre est centré sur Wu Fei. Parce que figurez vous que je trouve qu'il n'apparaît pas beaucoup dans nombreuses des fics que j'ai lu, ou il n'a qu'un rôle secondaire. Et je trouve sa un peu dommage. Moi je le trouve vraiment classe comme personnage alors j'ai voulu le mettre un peu en valeur. Et puis de toute façon je ne penses pas que sa enlève quelque chose à la fic. Pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas, ils peuvent passer directement à la seconde partie.

Quatre et Duo n'apparaissent pas dans se chapitre. Je leurs consacrerait un peux plus de temps plus tard. Sûrement un chapitre ou une bonne partie pour définir correctement leurs relations. Mais sa ne veux pas dire que j'abandonne la relation 3/1. C'est quand même le couple principale de l'histoire, mais j'ai envie de donner un rôle important à chacun d'eux.

Bon j'arrête mon blabla inutile et vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Katoru87 :** ne t'inquiètes pas je le fais sortit Hee-chan. La poigne ferme n'était pas tout à fait de Trowa mais à la fin c'est du pareil au même. Si tu veux savoir se qui se passe je te laisse à ta lecture. Et merci beaucoup pour tes messages. Je les adore. Parce que tu me dis se que tu penses réellement de ma fic. Alors merci encore.

**Florinoir :** je me dépêche de le faire sortir de là c'est promis. Mais tu sais il n'a pas finit de souffrir. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Shinigamie Yui :** voila la suite. Et merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir. Surtout si tu me dis que tu adores.

**Kasufu :** pleures pas, s'il te plaie, sinon je crois que je vais m'y mettre aussi. Lol. J'ai prévenu les g boys pour un nouvel allier ! Ils sont tout à fais d'accord pour t'accepter dans le groupe. Une seule condition : pas de quartier. Mdr. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu peux sécher tes larmes, Heero rentre à la maison.

**Aurora :** Merci pour ton long message. Pour les sentiments je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussit à détailler, mais j'espère que sa te plaira. Et pour Trowa…et bien…lis le chapitre pour connaître sa réaction fasse à ceux qui ont fait souffrir son mamour.

**Natsumi :** alors je tiens à te présenter mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu à ta review mais j'avais déjà envoyé le chapitre suivant lorsque je l'ai reçut. Alors je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je me rattrape maintenant en espérant que tu ne m'en veuille pas trop. Sache que dans se chapitre Heero est sauvé par ses amis.

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Sortir de l'enfer !_

Par Nataku ! Mais que faisait il devant cette grille ? Là comme un idiot, le doigt à quelques centimètres de la sonnette, à se poser le pour et le contre de sa visite inopinée ?! Il se gifla mentalement pour son incertitude et l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Il ne savait même plus comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici. Il avait juste eut besoin de sortir prendre l'air pour réfléchir à la situation et échapper à l'ambiance lourde de cet hôpital ou ils avaient ramené Yuy.

Car ils l'avaient retrouvé. Ils l'avaient enfin retrouvé après plus de trois mois de recherches. Ils l'avaient enfin ramené chez eux. Dans sa 'famille'. Seulement…seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à SA. Dans quel état était il ?! Il n'avait jamais vu sa de toute sa vie. Et pourtant il avait assisté à des choses vraiment répugnantes, mais là, sa dépassait l'entendement.

Le jeune homme qu'ils avaient ramené n'était pas Heero Yuy ! Ce n'était plus qu'un être famélique, presque sans vie, si se n'est ses quelques gémissements qui traversaient parfois ses lèvres. Ils avaient tous été choqués par la révélation de Sally. Barton, lui n'avait rien laisser transparaître, mais la douleur était plus que visible dans son regard de jade. Une douleur si profonde qu'elle en était presque palpable.

Et le pire de tout c'était que le chef de cette petite organisation leurs avait échappé. Il serra les points de rage. Il allait tout faire pour lui mettre la main dessus, et allait lui faire payer son crime. Et fois de Wu Fei Chang, il allait connaître milles souffrances. Les ex pilotes de Gundam était la seule chose qui lui restait.

Il se sentit brusquement rougir en pensant que peut être une autre personne pourrait entrer dans son 'cercle'. Rien que de se l'imaginer près de lui son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Mais par tout les Dieux existant sur Terre et les colonies, pourquoi agissait il comme une adolescente amoureuse ?! Pire, il ressemblait à une pucelle effarouché !

Il était un Homme ! Pas un gamin stupide ! Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi avait il flancher devant son ex ennemi ? Et puis il était hétéro hein ?!

Il secoua vivement la tête pour se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions. Il poussa alors un profond soupir de lassitude. Il y avait eut trop d'événements ses derniers temps pour qu'il puisse réfléchir calmement à tout sa. Et il se sentait vraiment fatigué. Et avec ce qui était arrivé à Yuy, il se doutait fort que sa n'allait pas s'arranger ! En tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

En attendant, il se trouvait, là, comme un véritable crétin, incapable de prendre une décision. 'Sonner, ou ne pas sonner' tel était la question.

Il n'allait tout de même pas rester toute la journée devant la grille de cette imposante maison, qui ressemblait plus à un château. Pas de doute que si on le lâchait là dedans, il se perdrait en un rien de temps.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il posa enfin soin doigt sur la sonnette prévenant son arrivé. Quelques secondes plus tard une voix retentit par l'interphone.

« Vous désirez ?! »

« J'aimerai voir Treize Kushrenada »

« Qui dois je annoncer ? »

« Wu Fei Chang »

« Bien ! Veuillez patientez s'il vous plaie »

Il du attendre encore quelques minutes avant que la grille ne s'ouvre enfin sur un domestique aux cheveux grisonnant. Celui si s'inclina légèrement en un salut poli. Un hochement de tête raide lui répondit avant que le chinois ne suive le major d'homme.

Ce dernier lui fit traverser tout un dédale de couloirs aux riches tentures. Wu Fei commençait sérieusement à devenir nerveux. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Lorsque le valet le fit entrer dans un bureau, le chinois ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu sembles soucieux »

Wu Fei sursauta violemment. Treize l'observait, assis sur son bureau, le menton posé sur ses mains et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Cet homme avait quelque chose de pas normal pour avoir un tel effet sur lui.

« Et…et bien je…c'est-à-dire que… »

Voila qu'il bafouillait maintenant. Que diraient les membres de son clan s'ils le voyaient ainsi ?! Il se faisait honte tout seul.

Le sourire de Treize ne fit que s'accentuer en voyant son petit dragon ainsi. Et puis il lui avait manqué durant trois long mois, 15 jours, 37 minutes et 3 secondes. (Il est précis lui ! lol). Puis il se redressa, contourna le bureau et vint se planter devant le jeune homme.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Juste un baiser papillon. Il ne tenait pas à l'effrayer. Et le séduire n'était pas facile. Quoique les choses semblaient s'améliorer.

Wu Fei n'avait même pas réussit à bouger. Il était resté là, complètement pétrifier. Comment pouvait il avoir un tel effet sur lui. Ils étaient censés être ennemis, pas amants. Mais ses lèvres sur les siennes…elles étaient si douces et fraîches. Mais à quoi pensait il ?! Il devenait complètement fou.

« Alors ? » reprit l'ancien général avec un petit sourire satisfait. Wu Fei était troublé et il en était ravi. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois pendant la guerre, qu'il s'était battu contre lui, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le faire sien. Et maintenant que la paix était revenue il pouvait laisser libre cour à ses envies.

Mais il s'inquiéta immédiatement en voyant le regard de son futur amant s'assombrir. Ses orbes noirs prirent un aspect de glace.

« Wu Fei ? Qui y a t'il ? »

Le plus petit soupira.

« Heero à disparu, il y a un peu plus de trois mois de sa. Nous venons de le retrouver !...il a été torturé…et violé à de nombreuses reprises. »

Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux puis le chinois se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de cuir à ça porté. Treize en fut surpris ! Le dernier membre du clan du dragon ne se laissait jamais aller ainsi. Mais à voir son visage las et fatigué, il n'était pas dur de comprendre son soudain relâchement.

« De simples trafiquants d'armes ! » Ragea t'il soudain. « Et leur chef qui a fichu le camp! Les preventers se sont ramollis !»

Treize se permit de lui passer sa main sur la joue. Le chinois sursauta mais ne se dégagea pas. Il en soupira même de bien être. L'ancien général s'attendrit immédiatement.

« Je lui ferais payer ! » affirma t'il plein de détermination.

Même si son petit dragon faisait tout pour cacher son affection aux autres ex pilotes de gundam, Treize le voyait au plus profond de son regard, l'attachement qu'il leurs portait.

Un nouveau soupir échappa au chinois. Il semblait si éreinté !

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu Wu Fei ! »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir !

« Je n'ai pas besoin de repos ! Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de faire des recherches et le retrouver » contredit il en se redressant

« C'est vrai ! Il faut faire des recherches mais avant tout tu vas te reposer ! Tu as besoin de dormir ! Si tu as cherché ton ami pendant plus de trois mois, tu ne pourra pas l'aider si tu ne tiens plus debout »

Wu Fei le foudroya du regard. Mais Treize ne se laisserait pas si facilement amadouer. Le chinois avait besoin de dormir et de prendre ne serait ce qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil et une journée de calme, et il ne le laisserait pas partir sans qu'il obtienne satisfaction.

Bon, il voulait aussi le voir rester près de lui, mais Wu Fei avait vraiment besoin d'un break !

Un sourire aux lèvres, l'aîné attrapa son cadet par la taille et l'enserra fermement !

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! Lâchez moi ! »

« Et si je ne le veux pas ?! »

Wu Fei s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque des lèvres vinrent lui clouer le bec. Trop surpris il ne réagit pas immédiatement ! Treize avec douceur, lécha la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, la caressant lentement, avec délice, savourant sa douceur.

Et à ça plus grande joie, son compagnon ne résista pas longtemps à sa demande. Il entrouvrit à peine les lèvres mais cela fut suffisant au général pour venir caresser son palet, explorant ce lieu jusqu'alors inconnu. Puis timidement une langue vint à sa rencontre. Hésitante, mal assuré, elle vint jouer avec sa compagne.

Treize passa l'une des ses main sur la nuque du jeune homme pour approfondir son échange. Il sourit contre les lèvres de celui qui venait de devenir son compagnon. Et alors que le chinois se laissait doucement aller au baiser, il s'affaissa lentement.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent et Treize resserra son étreinte pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Avec précaution il passa une main sous ses genoux pour le soulever, et c'est naturellement que la tête du petit dragon vint se caler au creux de son épaule.

Treize sourit satisfait. Son ami s'était tout simplement évanouit à la pression des points vitaux à la base de sa nuque. Ce n'était peut être pas une façon loyale d'arriver à ses fins mais n'était ce pas pour la bonne cause ?! Et puis il fallait avouer qu'il était plus que désirable ainsi abandonné au limbes du sommeil.

« Mon cher petit dragon, il n'y a pas que toi qui connaisse certaines petites astuces. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie il l'amena dans sa chambre pour le laisser dormir tout son saoule.

* * *

Que c'était il passé ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Tout était devenu si noir d'un coup. Il avait eut peur. Il avait encore peur.

Un lit ? Il était dans un lit ?

Etait il encore chez 'Satan' ? Non ! Il l'aurait réveillé s'il avait perdu connaissance. Il le faisait toujours. Il voulait voir ses yeux lorsqu'il le prenait ! Il ne l'aurait pas laissé dans l'inconscience.

Peut être encore dans sa cellule ? Impossible ! Il n'y avait pas de lit dans sa cage. Pas même une paillasse.

Alors ou était il ?

Il voulait bouger ! Il n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi ?

Une nouvelle façon de lui faire mal ? Oui ! Sûrement ! Il n'y avait que ça de possible. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Soudain, une violente douleur lui vrilla la poitrine. Il aurait gémit si quelque chose ne l'entravait pas. Sa lui rentrait dans la gorge.

Pourquoi ? Ou était il ? Qu'allait on lui faire ?

Il avait peur. Trop peur. Il sentait déjà des mains s'approcher de lui ! Sa allait de nouveau recommencer.

Et la douleur s'intensifia. Il avait mal. Non ! Il ne le voulait plus.

Il aurait voulu crier. Mais seul un son rauque et indistinct traversa ses lèvres.

Et une main qui attrapa la sienne. Il s'agita autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas être touché. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne encore une fois. Sa faisait mal ! Sa faisait si mal !

Bientôt les sons se succédèrent les uns après les autres, toujours les mêmes. Des suppliques douloureuses et personne pour venir le chercher.

« Heero ! »

Une voix connue ? Il s'arrêta de gesticuler. Une voix familière. Une voix apaisante. Une voix calme. Sa ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas ? Une voix comme c'elle la ne ferait pas souffrir !

Et l'image s'imposa à elle, envahissant tout son être, son corps, son esprit, son âme. Un œil d'émeraude ! Plein de colère, de haine. Du sang aussi. Partout. Sur lui, sur son goêlier, sur l'œil vert.

Il l'avait appelé ! Il était venu ! Il était venu pour lui ! Il était venu le chercher. 'Trowa'

« Tout va bien ! Tout est finit »

Un murmure doux au creux de son oreille. Une mélodie rassurante. Tout était finit ?

« Je suis là maintenant ! Je veillerais sur toi ! Dors ! »

Dormir ? Sans crainte ? Mais ne dormait il déjà pas ? N'était ce pas un rêve de plus ? Un rêve qui finissait en cauchemar ? Il en avait tellement eut.

Une sensation sur sa peau. Sur sa joue. Un soupir d'apaisement.

Réel !

« Dors ! »

Il partit de nouveau dans les profondeurs des rêves. Et pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il n'appréhenda pas le réveil.

* * *

Il avait eut peur un moment ! Il avait eut peur de ne pas à réussir à le calmer. Trowa soupira soulagé et à la fois anxieux et plein de rage.

Il était rentré ! Après s'être introduit dans la base, qu'il faut dire bien caché. Il l'avait retrouvé dans cette petite cellule si humide, si sombre, ou les murs suintaient des souffrances de son compagnon. Il pouvait encore les entendre ses cris et ses plaintes qu'il avait poussés dans cette cage. Il pouvait les voir ses larmes inondées ses joues devenues si pâles.

Et cette détresse dans le regard, se désespoir, cette résignation…cette terreur !

Il était arrivé ! Il l'avait vu l'agripper, et le tirer sans ménagement. Il l'avait vu soulever son t-shirt, seul vêtement survivant sur son corps marqué de coup. Il l'avait vu lorsqu'il lui avait écarter les jambes.

Il avait entendu ses suppliques, et cet appel à l'aide.

Alors il avait tiré ! Tuer ! C'était la seule chose que son esprit pouvait encore comprendre ! Tuer, encore et encore ! Et l'emmener loin d'ici !

Détruire, tous se qui se mettrait sur son passage. Anéantir cet enfer ! L'enfer de Heero. Un enfer qui n'existerait bientôt plus que dans son esprit. Un enfer qu'il ferait disparaître, même si cela lui prenait des années, une vie entière ! Mais il y arriverait.

Et pourtant, il se sentait tellement impuissant.ses amis et les preventersavaient arrêté nombreux de ses rebelles. Et lui en avaient tué. Peut importait s'il suppliaient ou pas. Tout se qui comptait c'était de les tuer. De ne plus les laisser approcher de celui pour qui il donnerait sa vie.

Si Duo n'était pas intervenu, il les aurait tous descendu. Les uns après les autres. Oui il était devenu fou ! Et sa lui était bien égal. Il se fichait pas mal des conséquences. Pour le moment, il ne s'inquiétait que de Heero.

Seulement, tout se qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'attendre son réveil. Son véritable réveil. Pas cette semi torpeur où il ne réalisait pas. Ne comprenait pas se qui lui arrivait. Cette semi torpeur qui lui faisait encore penser qu'il était là, dans cette petite cellule.

A le voir allonger sur se lit, si affaiblit, si fragile, Trowa ne voulait qu'une chose le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Pour apaiser cette douleur et cette peur qui le tenaillait, le dévorait doucement de l'intérieur.

Sa poitrine qui se soulevait à peine. Cette aide respiratoire qui l'empêcher de parler. Ces perfusions et ses bandages. Il serra les points. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Pourquoi lui avoir fait sa ?

Pourquoi de simples trafiquants d'armes s'en étaient il prit à lui ?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

Trowa s'approcha un peu plus de lui enserrant sa main dans la sienne. Il avait tant voulu le revoir, le serrer dans ses bras. Et maintenant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait que l'observer.

Et attendre !

Attendre encore.

Son visage si bien définit, si fin, si doux ! Un visage tellement innocent malgré ses années de souffrance et de guerre.

Un visage qui s'apaisa doucement. Un visage devenant peu un peu serein. Et la main de l'endormit qui se resserre inconsciemment dans la sienne, ne la lâchant plus. La tenant fermement. Une main qui voulait de lui à ses cotés. Une main qu'il garderait dans la sienne. Une main qu'il protégerait.

Alors seulement, Trowa se permit un sourire. Une simple ébauche mais qui signifiait tant de soulagement !

Tant d'espoirs !

**A suivre**

**Vali, valou ! Ai finit ce chapitre ! Et z'ai eu beaucoup moins de difficulté. Z'étais vraiment inspirée cette fois. Et comme je l'ai finit en avance je vous l'envoie vendredi matin à 2 heures 20. Moins d'une semaine après le précédent chapitre.**

**En tout cas laisser moi un petit message pour me dire se que vous en pensez. **

**Bisous**


	5. chapitre 4

_**Parfait** **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle

**Série : **GW !

**Disclaimer : **alors j'économise pour pouvoir me les acheter un jour. Mais je préfère que le père noël me les offre. En attendant y sont pas a moi.

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance.

**Couple :** lisez le prologue et vous serez !

**J'adore le copier coller !**

**Note : **Alors je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Mais se chapitre m'a donné du fil à retorde. J'ai eu un mal de chien à décrire les sentiments des personnages. Et croyez moi je n'en suis toujours pas fier de se chapitre. J'espère juste avoir limité les pots casser.

Et puis je travaille pendant les vacances de noël. J'ai presque tout le temps des journées de 10 heures et je rentre le soir crevé. Alors vous comprendrez qu'il m'a été difficile de me mettre à écrire.

Je suis encore désolé du retard et espère que le prochain chapitre sera moins long à venir.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Katoru87 :** Tout se que je peux te dire c'est qu'Heero n'est pas encore sortit d'affaire. En tout cas j'espère juste que se chapitre ne te décevra pas. Sa n'a pas été facile de le terminer mais j'y suis arrivé. Je te laisse à ta lecture. Bisous.

**Raziel :** Que répondre à sa ?! :p

**Kaorulabelle :** net, concis et précis ! On peu pas faire plus court. Sur ceux bonne lecture et bisous

**Florinoir :** Merci pour ta review. Et oui sa va encore angster pour un lonnnnng moment. Mais tout finira par s'arranger. De toute façon j'aime les fins heureuse.

**Nékojin :** Bien sur que Trowa va l'aider. Je vais tout de même pas laisser hee-chan tout seul. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que sa tout de même. Lol.

**Kasufu :** et ben je ne savais pas que ma fic te faisais un tel effet ! Pour le méchant, ne t'en fais pas, son tour viendra en temps et en heure. Et je suis sur que sa fin va te plaire. Par contre j'aimerais beaucoup savoir quelle image c'est imposé à toi lors de la réapparition du missant pas beau face à Heero ?! J'avoue que s'a m'intrigue ! J'attends ta réponse et te laisse à ta lecture. Bisous.

**Smirnof :** tu as lu ma fic d'un seul coup ? Et tu me laisses un message pour chaque chapitre ? Merci. Sa me fais plaisir. Alors je ne vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps et te laisse à ta lecture. Bisous.

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Attente !_

Trowa s'installa le plus confortablement possible sur la chaise de la salle d'attente. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, il ferma quelques instant les yeux. Il était plus qu'épuisé. A tel point qu'il ne sentait même plus la fatigue le submerger doucement.

Il avait passé la nuit entière à veiller l'ancien soldat parfais. Pas une seule fois il n'avait quitté la pièce. Heero s'était réveillé si souvent pendant la nuit, poussant des gémissements rauques entrecoupés de sanglot silencieux. Et à chaque fois Trowa s'était immédiatement empressé de le calmer par des paroles qu'il voulait rassurantes. Alors le japonais finissait par se rendormir sans l'avoir vu, trop enfoncé dans son cauchemar éveillé pour le reconnaître.

« Tu devrais dormir un peu tu sais ! »

Trowa releva brusquement la tête. Duo l'observait avec un sourire qui se voulait joyeux. Il ne trouva pas le courage de lui rendre. En réalité, il n'en n'avait même pas envie. Pour le moment ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Heero. Et il aurait aimé tout oublier ! Rien que quelques minutes, pouvoir effacer cette crainte qui doucement s'insinuait dans ses veines et lui broyait le cœur en une étreinte mortel. Il était tétanisé à l'idée qu'Heero ne s'en remette pas. Tétanisé à l'idée de ne pas réussir à recoller les morceaux de verres brisé de son compagnon.

Tétanisé à l'idée de le perdre.

« Et toi tu devrais être près de Quatre » dit il enfin.

« Pour l'instant il dort et c'est mieux ainsi ! » répondit il en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, pesant et douloureux. Que pouvaient il dire ?! Que tout allait bien se passer à présent ?! Que tout allait s'arranger ?! Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Oui Heero était rentré mais dans un tel état de faiblesse et…tant de souffrance émanait de lui. Qu'allait il se passer à présent ? Comment allait réagir Heero face à ses amis ?

« Quatre nous en veux de l'avoir empêcher de venir avec nous, pour le libérer ! » tenta Duo pour lancer la conversation.

Trowa se contenta de hocher la tête, son visage de nouveau impassible. Mais son regard était si douloureux, si sombre, si inquiet.

Duo soupira. Il voulait juste l'aider un peu. Le faire penser à autre chose, mais Trowa avait mal. Et il était si épuisé ! Il avait pâlit, et d'énorme poches sous les yeux prouvait qu'il ne dormait presque pas. Mais le plus inquiétant était son regard. Son seul oeil visible avait perdu tout éclat. Plus rien ne brillait dans cet œil qui autrefois, malgré son apparente impassibilité, respirait une insouciance et une joie qui avait été de si courte durée.

Six mois ! Ils n'avaient été en paix avec eux même que six mois durant leurs vie. Si mois de paix, avant que tout ne s'effondre de nouveaux.

« Tro-man ?! » reprit Duo. « Vas dormir un peu, je resterais au chevet d'Heero »

« Tu as déjà assez de problème avec Quatre ! »

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Toujours cette même attente, cette même douleur ! Et cette même appréhension. Comment serait Heero à son réveil ?! Cette question, chacun d'eux se la posait.

Unique !

Et qui repassait encore dans leurs têtes comme un disque rayé. Toujours la même, inlassablement présente, leurs rappelant cette dure réalité dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient un peu plus à chaque instant. Une réalité bien trop cruelle pour les enfants qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu être.

Enfin Trowa se leva tout en s'étirant un peu. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, ses yeux le brûlaient et il avait l'impression qu'un camion s'était amusé à lui passer sur le crâne une bonne dizaine de fois.

Duo avait raison ! Il avait besoin de dormir un peu mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Heero seul trop longtemps.

« J'y retourne ! Dis à Quatre que je passerais le voir tout à l'heure. Mais en attendant, il ne doit absolument pas venir voir Heero…sa serait trop dangereux. Il pourrait encore faire une crise et je n'y tiens absolument pas ! »

« Il ne va pas apprécier. »

« Je sais » se contenta t'il de répondre d'une voix morne.

Et il repartit en direction de la chambre de 'son patient'.

* * *

Lorsque Quatre se réveilla les rayons du soleil chauffaient agréablement la pièce. Lui qui aimait tant la chaleur du soleil au petit matin, ne l'appréciait pas autant à cet instant. De toute façon il y avait un moment qu'il ne l'appréciait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à recharger les batteries grâce à sa lumière chaleureuse. Avec le temps les rayons lumineux avaient perdu de leurs éclats.

A présent, il se sentait toujours las et fatigué. Mais il était surtout, en colère. Très en colère. Duo était partit. Il était partit sans le prévenir. Il l'avait laissé dans l'attente, l'angoisse et l'impuissance de venir en aide à son ami.

Et par Allah comme il maudissait son dont d'empathie. Ce dont qui ne faisait que l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise, l'empêchait d'être utile. Depuis qu'il faisait ses crises, il se sentait tellement impuissant.

Et le pire de tout était que Duo avait été évasif depuis son retour. En gros, il savait juste qu'Heero était rentré et était soigné dans le même hôpital que lui. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur son état, et à chaque fois qu'il tentait d'en savoir un peu plus, Duo se contentait de détourner le sujet comme il savait si bien le faire.

Une qualité qu'appréciait Quatre en tant normal ! Mais pour le moment sa le mettait ors de lui. Pourquoi Duo s'acharnait tant à ne rien lui dire ? Il avait bien tenter de demander à Wu Fei mais celui si avait tout simplement refuser de l'informer de son état.

Ho bien sur il savait qu'il ne devait pas être en bon état. Son empathie le lui avait fait clairement comprendre et le refus obstiné de ses amis ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée…mais il voulait tant pouvoir l'aider.

Soupirant, il se redressa lentement pour se retrouver en position assise. Duo n'était plus là. Il devait être aller voir le japonais.

Il soupira de nouveau. Même s'il se sentait frustré et furieux contre l'américain, sa présence lui manquait. Il aimait l'avoir à ses cotés. Duo était doué pour le faire rire, même si se dernier n'était pas d'humeur joyeuse. Et ses derniers tant, il se forçait beaucoup à se montrer gaie alors qu'il souffrait autant que les autres. Mais il était le seul qui réussissait à remonter le moral des troupes. Et il se faisait un devoir d'accomplir cette tache avec ferveur. C'était sa façon de les aider !

Lui au moins était utile à quelqu'un ! Quatre soupira. Il avait une soudaine envie que la guerre ne soit pas terminer, pour pouvoir aller passer sa frustration sur quelques ozises. Cela n'arrangerait pas les choses ! Il le savait. Il n'était pas stupide mais cela aurait pour effet de le soulager un peu.

C'était idiot à dire mais au moins pendant la guerre, il ne restait pas à rien faire pendant que les autres se battaient. Et il y avait Heero auprès d'eux. Fort, solide et toujours un peu plus ouvert à chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Et maintenant ? Comment allait-il ? Qu'était il devenu ?

Qui était il à présent ?

A présent qu'il était de retour. Après avoir vécu un enfer pendant plus de trois mois ? Heero avait beau être solide, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent fragilisé par la guerre, le sang et les morts.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il ne pouvait plus rester si près de lui et ne rien faire ! Rester la dans l'ignorance la plus total. Il fallait qu'il sache. Ne serais qu'avoir un début d'information. Rie que pour se faire une idée de son état.

Deux solutions s'offraient à lui :

La première : sortir discrètement pour aller le voir.

Problème : il pouvait se faire repérer à tout instant, et il n'y tenait pas trop. Si Duo le surprenait en fuite, il allait passé un sal quart d'heure. Parce que Monsieur maxwell ne le laisserait pas se lever tant qu'il ne penserait pas qu'il en était capable. Il n'était pourtant pas aussi fragile qu'il laissait paraître.

Alors il restait la seconde solution ! Beaucoup moins tentante, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais avait il le choix ?

Il devait baisser ses barrières mentales et tenter de laisser les émotions d'Heero venir à lui. C'était risqué et si sa marchaitsa serait douloureux.Mais il avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Et Duo n'était pas là. Au moins son empathie serait utile pour une fois.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, l'arabe ferma les yeux s'apprêtant à baisser ses murs de défenses !

« Je te l'interdit » tonna soudain une voix

Quatre Ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec deux améthystes furieuses.

« Duo ! »

« Si tu utilise ton empathie, je te promet de te le faire regretter » l'informa l'américain totalement sérieux.

Pour Quatre se fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Comment osait il lui donner des ordres. N'avait il aucun droit ? N'avait il pas le droit de savoir ? Que croyait il ? Qu'il n'était pas inquiet ? Qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir de ses nouvelles ?

Mais Quatre était mort d'inquiétude pour Heero et pour Trowa qui dépérissait ! Et il était impuissant ! Tellement impuissant ! Et il ne supportait plus cette distance que les autres érigeaient entre eux ! Il voulait aider, il voulait savoir ! Il ne voulait plus se sentir impuissant !

Alors n'en pouvant plus il fit éclater sa rage, sa frustration, son angoisse permanente, qu'il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser. Qu'il ne pouvait plus garder au fond de lui sans rien faire.

« Tais toi » Hurla t'il ! « Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! »

« Quat-chan… »

« Non ! Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine ! Je peux vous aider ! Je veux savoir se qui se passe ! Heero est mon ami ! Et vous vous obstiner à m'écarter de lui ! Depuis le début ! Je sais se qu'il a subit ! Tu oublies que c'est moi qui aie ressentit cette peur et cette souffrance ! Cette détresse, cette angoisse et cet appel à l'aide sans réponse ! Je sais qu'il est toujours en danger ! Alors pourquoi n'ai-je…

Quatre se tu brusquement quand les lèvres de Duo se posèrent sur les siennes. Complètement prit de court il ne songea même pas refuser se baiser. Il ouvrit instantanément les lèvres, invitant son amant approfondir cette caresse tant désiré.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Quatre se laissa tomber dans les bras du natté, des larmes inondant ses joues. Duo l'enserra tendrement.

« Duo, dis moi s'il te plaie ! J'ai besoin de savoir »

Dou poussa un profond soupir de résignation. Il voulait lui épargner plus de souffrances inutiles ! Lui plus que tous, savait exactement se qu'Heero avait enduré pendant tout se temps. Mais le laisser dans le flou sur l'état de son ami n'était il pas plus raisonnable ?

Mais Quatre s'inquiétait vraiment et ne rien lui dire ne faisait que l'angoisser un peu plus.

Que devait il faire ?

Il n'en savait rien !

Mais son ange blond avait raison sur un point. Il avait le droit de savoir. Il était lui aussi un membre de la 'famille' après tout.

« Très bien !...si tu promets d'être sage je veux bien te dire se qui se passe exactement. »

* * *

Il l'observait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Allongé sur se lit ou les draps fins recouvraient son corps amaigrit.

Trowa avait envie de pleurer. Il se sentait tellement fatigué ! Tellement épuisé de tout sa ! De cette vie qui ne lui avait jamais permis d'avoir un peu de bonheur.

Mais que devais il faire pour pouvoir enfin avoir un peu de paix ? Que devait il faire pour pouvoir serrer Heero dans ses bras, sans crainte de lui faire du mal ?

Heero qui restait là, les yeux clos, et la respiration si difficile malgré l'aide respiratoire.

Sally lui avait pourtant assuré que cette pneumonie aurait vite disparut. Qu'il devrait surtout s'inquiéter des conséquences psychologiques.

Conséquences psychologiques ?!!

Ses deux mots résonnaient dans sa tête comme une fatalité. A cet instant il sentait le désespoir le gagné doucement.

Et s'il était incapable de l'aider !

S'il était incapable de le soutenir !

Que deviendrait Heero ?

Que deviendrait il, lui ?!

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et resta un long moment sans oser relever les yeux vers l'être torturé et aimé qui se trouvait en face de lui.

Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé plus tôt. Coupable de ne pas avoir pu empêcher toutes ses souffrances gratuites. Coupable de l'avoir abandonné au moment ou il avait le plus besoin de lui.

Et Heero ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas cette lâcheté dont il avait fait preuve. Heero aurait raison de lui en vouloir.

Il était partit. Il l'avait laissé seul pendant deux longues semaines. Deux semaines qu'il passait à se prélasser auprès de sa sœur alors que lui devait déjà endurer toutes ses tortures dans l'attente qu'il vienne le chercher.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Trowa regarda Sally entrer sans vraiment la voir. Le médecin était sûrement là pour venir examiné le japonais. Et lui l'observerait encore sans jamais pouvoir bouger pour aider celui qu'il aimait comme un fou.

La jeune femme vint doucement s'agenouiller près du français qui continuait son observation d'un regard vide.

Le clown triste sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur l'un de ses genoux. Et enfin son regard se fixa sur les yeux marron de son amie au visage inquiet.

« Trowa » murmura t'elle. « Il faut que tu dormes un peu ! Tu ne l'as pas quitté depuis qu'il est ici ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais ! » Répondit il la gorge noué.

La chinoise soupira un peu avant de se redresser et d'aller se porter au chevet du japonais toujours profondément endormit.

« Ne culpabilise pas Trowa ! Rien n'y personne ne pouvait savoir se qui allait arrivé ! »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sally ? »

Un simple mot.

Pour une multitudes de questions

Sans jamais trouver de réponses.

« Je ne sais pas » avoua t'elle en soupirant.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlent. Sally examina avec milles précautions son patient et ami tandis que Trowa restait prostré, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement devant cet être décharné et vaincu par la souffrance et la maladie.

Un être aimé. Et deux êtres qui souffrent !

« Trowa, vas voir Quatre. Il s'inquiète pour vous. Heero ne risque pas de bouger pour l'instant, et personne ne viendra l'enlever ici. N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans un hôpital militaire. » Reprit elle sans quitté Heero des yeux.

« Je t'ai… »

Le médecin se retourna pour faire face au français, un regard sévère sur le visage d'habitude souriant de la jeune femme.

« Si tu tombes malade Trowa, tu ne seras d'aucune utilité lorsque Heero se réveillera. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a besoin de toi pour s'en sortir !

Trowa baissa les yeux vaincu et incertain.

« Et si j'en étais incapable ? Si je n'arrivais pas à l'aider ?! »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu y arriveras. Et tu n'est pas seul. Nous sommes là. Alors maintenant vas voir Quatre avant qu'il ne me fasse une crise d'hystérie »

Trowa lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard pour son aimé.

Sally soupira encore une fois, avant d'attraper la main d'Heero qui frissonna dans son sommeil.

« Il faut que tu t'en sorte, tu entends. Tu dois t'en sortir. Pour lui ! »

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune malade, perdu dans un cauchemar ou une petite lumière faisait doucement son apparition.

* * *

Trowa traversa rapidement les couloirs de l'hôpital pour rejoindre son ami. Sally lui avait redonné l'espoir qu'il avait si soudainement perdu.

Il allait prendre un peu de repos aussi. Sally avait raison. S'il tombait malade il ne pourrait pas aider Heero et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Car il ne voulait plus l'abandonner. Il voulait être présent à chaque instant de sa vie à partir de maintenant.

Il fallait aussi qu'il parle de cet homme qui c'était échappé. Il fallait le retrouvé. Une petite réunion s'imposait. Mais pour l'instant, il allait juste passé un peu de temps avec le reste de sa 'famille'.

Et ensuite, ses trafiquants d'armes allaient payer se qu'ils avaient fait.

C'est déterminé qu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Quatre. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se figea sur place.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir sa ! Absolument pas.

Que faisait il ici ? Pourquoi se trouvait il en compagnie de ses trois autres compagnons d'armes. Et de quoi parlaient ils donc tous ?

« Je suis très honoré de vous revoir monsieur Barton »

« Treize ?! »

**A suivre :**

**Salut tout le monde. Alors je laisse juste un petit mot pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël en retard et une bonne année un peu en avance. Lol.**

**Bisous et au prochain chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews. Sa sera mon cadeau pour noël ?! lol**


	6. chapitre 5

_**Parfait** **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Moi ! lol

**Série : **alors. Sa pilote des mobils suit. Sa a cinq belles gueules. Sa en fait baver plus d'une. Et sa permet d'écrire des tas de trucs sur eux. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Disclaimer : **sont pas à moi. ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance, ooc d'Heero et même de Trowa je dirais.

**Couple :** lisez le prologue et vous serez !

**Réponses aux tits reviewers :**

**Florinoir : **Alors voici la suite. Merci pour ton ti mot et bisous.

**Kasufu :** Lire tes reviews me fait toujours aussi plaisir. Savoir que tu es à fond dans ma fic, sa me donne des frissons partout à moi aussi. Lol. Et la je dois dire que je ne sais plus quoi dire pour te remercier. Mais ne pleure pas. Sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi. Et puis Heero se réveille. Par contre je ne vais pas te mentir. Il ne va pas se remettre immédiatement de se traumatisme. Quant à la description de ton image. Brrrr. Sa fait peur. Lol. Mais avoir un dessin ne serait pas si mal. J'ai bien compris et imaginer la scène. C'est pour sa que j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. J'avais pour idée de mettre sa dans ma fic. Mais il me faudrait ton accord. Sur ceux bonne lecture et gros bisous.

**Nékojin :** Je suis contente que se chapitre t'ai plue. Parce qu'a moi ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. S'il t'a plue c'est qu'il n'est pas si terrible enfin de compte. Merci. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Katoru87 :** Alors voila. Je ne suis pas très forte pour les POV. Alors je l'ai écrit à la troisième personne. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu. Mais j'avais déjà pour but de décrire son cauchemar avant son réveil. A croire que tu as les mêmes idées que moi. Bisous.

Maintenant je voudrais encore remercier Mimiyuy pour sa critique constructive. Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour suivre ses conseils. Mais comme elle le dit si bien. On a chacun nos goût.

Et sur ceux je vous laisse à votre lecture.

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Cauchemar éveillé !_

Il faisait noir. Il faisait si noir. Et cette voix. Cette voix qui lui vrillait les tympans, lui martelait le crâne. Une voix si connue et si effrayante. Elle venait de partout et de nul par à la fois, l'assaillant de ses mots aussi tranchant que des lames chauffé au fer rouges.

Prit de panique Heero se mit à courir dans se néant ou aucune lumière ne filtrait.

Il ne devait pas s'arrêter !

Il fallait fuir !

Loin !

Ne jamais revenir !

Ne pas le laisser le rattraper !

« J'aime te voir paniquer mon parfais petit soldat »

Il fuyait mais cette voix lui collait à la peau, débitant encore ses horreurs et cette honte, se dégoût qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, telle une litanie sans fin. Une mélodie macabre, douloureuse, éternelle.

« Laissez moi tranquille ! Allez vous en » hurla t'il soudain les mains sur ses oreilles, voulant à tout prit faire taire cette voix moqueuse.

« En tant que soldat, tu ne dois rien éprouver ! La douleur, tu ne la connais pas, les sentiments n'ont aucunes significations pour toi. Tu m'as bien compris 01 ? »

« Oui professeur J »

Heero resserra ses mains sur ses oreilles, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, faisant fit de cette douleur physique.

J avait raison, il ne devait rien éprouver. Il était le soldat parfait. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il devait se calmer et analyser la situation.

Alors s'arrêtant, il ferma les yeux, forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme moins effréné. Il sonda doucement les alentour ou les voix continuaient de résonner inlassablement.

Et tout cessa. Les sons furent coupés. Les voix se turent. Et la terreur refoula lentement laissant place à un peu de calme.

Heero rouvrit les yeux.

Une chambre ?

…cette chambre !

« NOOOON » hurla t'il de nouveau.

Il voulu se lever mais des mains puissantes le clouèrent sur le lit. Et il le vit. La ! Au dessus de lui.

Implacable châtiment.

« Non, non, non ! Pas sa ! »

Et de nouveau la douleur, cuisante, violente, insoutenable !

« Je vais te détruire ! Tu paieras à sa place ! »

Un hurlement déchirant puis la lumière…

Il se redressa brusquement sur le lit, la sueur perlant sur son front, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Incontrôlable, cette terreur qui doucement l'amenait à la folie.

Arrachant la perfusion, retirant cet aide respiratoire, le faisant tousser et cracher, le jeune homme se précipita ors du lit…pour s'effondrer sur le sol.

La respiration difficile, le corps douloureux, les larmes inondant ses joues creuses, il se releva aussi vite que possible.

Partir, il devait partir. Fuir cet endroit qui ne lui apportait que souffrance, terreur et résignation.

Son entraînement était à refaire. Il allait retourner sur L1 et demander à J de reprendre son entraînement depuis le début. J allait l'aider à effacer cette honte et cette saleté qui lui recouvrait le corps.

Se corps.

Un corps qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Oui, il allait retourner sur L1.

C'était la solution.

Sa chance de survie.

Son espoir d'oublie !

Ensuite…ensuite quand il serait redevenu le soldat parfait, il le tuerait. Mais avant il fallait fuir. Il devait quitter sa prison. En finir avec cet éternel douleur.

Se raccrochant au mur, il quitta la pièce, les jambes lourdes et chancelant. Son regard passant de droite à gauche.

Heero avançait, perdu dans son monde de terreur. Se cauchemar qui continuait de le hanter alors même qu'il avait enfin reprit connaissance. Plus rien ne comptait que son objectif. Partir. Partir loin d'ici.

* * *

« JAMAIS » s'emporta Duo !

Treize soupira. Convaincre ces jeunes hommes semblait bien difficile. Mais devait il leurs en tenir rigueur ?!

Après tout, ils tenaient surtout à protéger leur ami. Et lui-même aurait très mal réagit si une telle chose serait arrivé à son jeune compagnon.

« Wufi ?! Pourquoi l'a tu amené avec toi ?! Se type est notre ennemi ! »

« Il peut nous aider Maxwell. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Non de Dieux Wu Fei, il a essayé de nous tuer de nombreuse fois pendant la guerre ! »

« Elle est terminé Maxwell. Nous ne sommes plus ennemis. »

Duo s'apprêtait encore à répliquer mais Quatre l'en empêcha. Un sourire rassurant accueillit le regard coléreux et inquiet de Duo, l'apaisant immédiatement.

« Wu Fei ! Je sais que tu voulais bien faire en l'amenant parmi nous. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant ! Je suis sur que nous le sommes tous » il appuya un regard d'avertissement à son compagnon lui intimant un minimum de respect envers leur 'invité'. « Mais nous aimerions connaître les raisons de votre venue. » reprit il.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir monsieur Winner que même la guerre ayant prit fin, j'ai gardé de très bonnes relations. »

« J'en conviens, mais nous même, avons de bonnes relations. »

Treize sourit. Quatre Raberba Winner était bien le digne descendant de son père.

« Certes, mais il a fallut à vos bonnes relations près de trois mois pour retrouver votre ami. Les membres de l'organisation étaient pourtant loin d'être des professionnels, et si je ne me trompe pas, c'est un cou de chance qui vous a permis de découvrir leur lieu de résidence. J'en déduis donc que seul leur chef est réellement dangereux. Croyez vous vraiment qu'il sera simple de le retrouver ? S'il a réussit à rester cacher si longtemps il ne lui sera pas difficile de recommencer. »

« Comment avez-vous eut vent de cette histoire ? » demanda Quatre.

Wu Fei se tortilla soudain mal à l'aise.

« Je vois ! » conclu l'arabe un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Quoi ? » s'emporta alors Duo « Tu lui as tout dit ? Comment t'as pus faire sa Wu Fei ?! »

« J'avais mes raisons Maxwell. Et ce n'est pas le plus important. » Rétorqua le chinois un air renfrogner sur le visage. »

« Pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas faire grand choses. Treize pourrait faire des recherches avec l'aide des preventers…et pour le reste nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Trowa qui venait tout juste de prendre la parole après un long silence.

« Tro-man ! Tu lui fais confiance ?! »

« Je me moque de qui nous donne son aide. » répondit il le regard aussi glacé qu'Heero dans ses meilleurs jours. « S'il peut nous aider à le retrouver j'accepte qu'il reste parmi nous. Tout se que je veux c'est le retrouver au plus vite. Et comprendre les raisons de son acharnement sur Heero. »

Un cours silence.

« Heero est plus important à mes yeux. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Sally complètement paniqué.

« Venez vite ! » haleta t'elle. « Heero est sortit de sa chambre. On n'arrive pas à le calmer ! »

La seconde qui suivit Trowa courait derrière le médecin accompagner des ses amis. Ils débouchèrent très vite au détour d'un couloir ou Heero était acculé par deux infirmiers et des soldats, qui tentaient de raisonner le patient.

Mais le japonais ne se laissait pas approcher. Son regard fiévreux, une fine pellicule de sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. Chancelant dangereusement, Heero recula, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses hommes.

Ils allaient lui faire du mal ! Il le savait.

Ils allaient le ramener dans sa cellule et tout allait recommencer.

Encore !

Trowa, en voyant la scène qu'il redoutait tant depuis qu'il l'avaient ramené avança doucement vers lui.

« Heero ? » appela t'il incertain

« Ne m'approchez pas ! » hurla t'il, reculant de nouveau d'un pas.

« Heero ! » répéta t'il en stoppant tout mouvement.

Un silence lourd et pesant c'était installé. Un silence dans lequel tous, attendait avec appréhension, le dénouement de la pièce.

« C'est moi ! Trowa ! Tu me reconnais ?! »

« Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Tu n'es pas réel ! VOUS N'ETES PAS REELS ! »

« Tout est terminer Heero » tenta t'il de le calmer d'une voix douce et dénué de toute agressivité.

Heero secoua la tête pour chasser le flou qui lui embrumait le cerveau. Et la panique le submergea de nouveau lorsque l'apparition de son ami avança encore vers lui.

« Non ! Ne vous avancez pas ! Laissez moi ! » Gémit il cette fois, reculant toujours.

Bientôt il rencontra un mur froid et infranchissable et il sentit tous ses espoirs réduits à néant. Il tomba alors lourdement au sol, fermant fortement les yeux pour ne pas voir arriver les démons.

« Heero » reprit calmement le français, en venant s'accroupir face à lui. « Tu ne te souviens pas ! Nous sommes venu te chercher ! Nous t'avons ramené avec nous. »

« Non, c'est faux ! Tout est faux ! Tu n'es qu'une image de mon cerveau. »

Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, Trowa fit se qu'il avait envie de faire depuis si longtemps.

Il le serra dans ses bras.

Une étreinte qu'il voulait chaleureuse.

Qu'il voulait rassurante.

Qu'il voulait apaisante.

Le jeune malade se débattit quelque peu, ne faisant que resserrer les bras de son agresseur autour de lui. Très vite, vaincu par la fatigue, il abandonna toute résistance se laissant complètement tomber dans les bras de ce mirage.

« Heero, tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent. Je suis là, je te protégerais. »

« Il va revenir. Il revient toujours ! »

« Plus maintenant. Plus maintenant »

Alors le jeune homme sembla enfin sortir de son cauchemar et releva doucement les yeux vers cette mer d'émeraude.

« Tro…wa ? » le reconnu t'il enfin, d'une voix hésitante.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Un long gémissement plaintif lui répondit alors que Trowa le berçait doucement.

Un appel à l'aide, auquel, enfin, il obtenait une réponse.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi ou seuls les mots calmes et apaisants du clown triste raisonnaient dans le couloirs vidé des soldats et infirmiers. Plusieurs minutes avant que Heero ne finissent par se rendormir, épuisé.

« Trowa… » Appela Quatre qui avait désobéit et accourut auprès de son ami.

« Nous allons partir » coupa t'il.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous partons. Quatre, s'il te plaie trouve nous un maison. Avec de grande baie vitrées et assez éloigné des villes. Je vous expliquerais tout plus tard. »

« Mais… »

Quatre empêcha Duo de répondre. Si Trowa faisait l'éloignait c'était pour une bonne raison. Et il avait confiance en lui. Il était le seul qui puisse avoir une influence positive sur lui. En tout cas pour le moment.

C'était maintenant à Trowa de l'aider à revenir à la réalité.

C'était maintenant que le plus dur allait commencer.

Maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

**Qui c'est que revla ! C'est moi !!!! **

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que le petit papa noël a été gentil avec vous ? Moi oui. Normal j'ai été une très gentille fille. lol**

**C'est donc une bonne rentrée que je vous souhaite.**

**bisous**


	7. chapitre 6

_**Parfait** **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Moi ! lol

**Série : **alors. Sa pilote des mobils suit. Sa a cinq belles gueules. Sa en fait baver plus d'une. Et sa permet d'écrire des tas de trucs sur eux. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Disclaimer : **sont pas à moi. ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance, ooc d'Heero et même de Trowa je dirais.

**Couple :** lisez le prologue et vous serez !

**Réponses aux tits reviewers :**

**Razizl :** Comme on dit si bien, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. J'aime bien ton couple préféré. Mais je pensais juste que pour cette fic, un Trowa/Heero était plus approprié. Au moins je ne suis pas si nul que sa puisque tu aime tout de même mon histoire. Bisous.

**Kasufu :** Alors après tout se qu'on c'est dit, je sais pas quoi trop répondre. Ha si attends. Se chapitre est beaucoup moins difficile que les autres. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est surtout un interlude. Mais la suite…et bien…je te laisse deviner. 'Rire sadique.' Gros bisous. Bonne lecture et un grand merci à toi pour tes mots que j'adore.

**Nékojin :** je ne comptait pas le renvoyer chez J, le Heero. C'était juste pour montrer son état d'esprit. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour se chapitre. Bisous.

**Katoru87 :** c'est fou à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews je me demande toujours si le prochain chapitre ne sera pas lamentable. En tout cas c'est super motivant. Je souhaite toujours être à la hauteur et ne pas te décevoir. Gros bisous.

**Florinoir: **merci pour tes reviews. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas renvoyer Heero chez J. mais bon tu comprends qu'il était en plein délire le pauvre. Et puis pour lui c'est un moyen pour oublier. Bisous.

**Smirnoff :** Mais oui, Mais oui, je suis une gentille fille ! ;p bon ok, je martyrise un peu beaucoup les G-boy…mais tu ne vas pas me dire que sa te plaie pas. C'est bien toi qui m'a dit 'je site ; du sadisme, Du sadisme, lalalalala… et puis de toute façon c'est comme sa, na. Lol. Et désolé pour le retard. Alors je te laisse à ta lecture.

**Tite note : **Alors je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais des problèmes professionnels m'oblige à ralentir mon rythme d'écriture. Alors ne vous étonné pas de ne pas voir la suite arriver aussi vite. Mais je vous rassure je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic.

Je vais aussi rajouter que je trouve ce chapitre beaucoup moins dur que les autres. C'est un interlude et je tenais juste faire la transition entre l'hôpital et leurs nouveaux lieux de résidence. Don le début du rétablissement d'Heero qui croyiez moi risque d'être long. Bien sur les autres chapitres, pour certains seront tout aussi difficiles que les précédents. Sur ceux je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bisous.

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Nouvelle demeure._

_(Quand on a pas l'inspiration pour les titres on invente n'importe quoi. Lol.)_

Trowa s'effondra sur le lit éreinté.

Il était resté des heures dans le bureau de Sally à l'écouter argumenter sur sa mauvaise décision. Au bout de ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité il avait finit par accepter qu'Heero reste à l'hôpital jusqu'à le fin de sa pneumonie à la seule condition qu'il ne soit jamais laissé seul et toujours avec des visages connu et ami.

Mais dés qu'il irait mieux il quitterait cet endroit avec le japonais. Sa décision était prise et il ne reviendrait pas là dessus.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le laisser ici. Pas après avoir vu sa. Heero était plus que traumatisé. Il était anéantit.

Son regard perdu. Cette terreur perpétuelle qui lui collait à la peau.

Et ces murs…si étroits qui l'entouraient, l'étouffaient, l'emprisonnaient.

Aucune possibilité de fuite. Et trop de gens. Trop proches de lui. Impossible de le toucher.

Trowa avait faillit craquer. Le voir ainsi l'avait bouleversé. Il c'était préparé à son réveil mais peut être qu'au plus profond de son cœur, il aurait voulut éviter d'être présent. Ne pas sentir toute le désespoir de son ami, ne pas voir l'être humain terrorisé qu'il était devenu.

Ne pas voir cette dure réalité qui le brisait lentement et l'emportait.

Comme une lame de fond !

Vers les profondeurs !

Un gouffre sans fin !

Le néant.

Et la peur.

Toujours présente, qui ne le laissait jamais en paix.

Et encore une fois il se sentit flancher. Toujours cette question inlassable qui revenait le hanter sans cesse. Arriverait il a le libérer de son enfer permanant ?

Trowa soupira. Il était si fatigué…

Alors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ses yeux de jades se fermèrent pour le laisser sombrer dans les profondeurs des rêves malgré l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.

Des rêves peuplé d'yeux bleus.

Des yeux appelant à l'aide.

Un appel auquel il répondrait, encore et encore !

* * *

Duo faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de cet 'ex-ennemi'. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient travailler ensembles. Lui…Duo Maxwell faisant équipe avec Treize Kushrenada ! C'était pure folie. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire confiance.

« Maxwell, arrêtes de tourner en rond ! Tu me donnes le vertige ! » Râla le chinois assis sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils du bureaux.

Duo n'obéit pas, trop énervé pour pouvoir, resté tranquillement installé sur un siège à attendre que monsieur le maître des lieux daigne enfin apparaître.

« Duo s'il te plaie, calmes toi »

« Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! On est la dans le bureau de celui contre qui nous, nous sommes battu ! »

Quatre soupira quelque peu. Il serait difficile pour Duo de travailler en équipe avec cet homme. Mais Wu Fei avait raison, Treize pourrait leurs apporter une grande aide.

Et toute l'aide disponible était la bienvenue. Car Allah savait qu'ils en avaient besoin

L'ancien général entra brusquement dans la pièce, coupant toute discussion. Duo se renfrogna immédiatement et s'affala sur le premier fauteuil qui lui tombait sous la main.

« Je vois jeunes gens, que vous êtes tous installé à votre aise. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer à discuter du plan de recherche. »

« Nous pourrons interroger les prisonniers que nous avons fait ! » s'enquit immédiatement le chinois.

« Nous le ferons. Mais à mon avis…seul Heero pourrait nous informer sur le leader du groupe. »

Un petit silence mal à l'aise s'établit à la réponse de Treize.

Puis Quatre poussa un nouveau soupir. Heero pourrait fournir les éléments qui manquaient, oui. C'était sûrement la meilleure solution. Seulement…

« Quatre ! Qui a y t'il ? » S'empressa de demander son amant, toujours inquiet pour lui.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard désolé.

« Je…je crois…que cela ne soit impossible. » commença il l'émotion perçant dans sa voix.

Touts les regards se posèrent sur lui, intrigués, inquiets, et un profond doute sur les futures révélations du petit Arabe.

« Que veux tu dire Winner ? »

Quatre déglutit avec difficulté. Il n'avait pas osé leurs avouer ce qu'il avait redouté et qui finalement, comme une fatalité du destin, c'était réalisé.

Il poussa un nouveau soupire, baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir les regard inquisiteurs, angoissé et implorant, qu'il ne leurs annonce pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

Nouvelle qui allait à n'en pas douter encore rajouter au stress et aux tourments déjà trop présent dans le regard des ses compagnons, amis, et amant.

« Je voulais attendre que Trowa soit couché. Il souffre suffisamment…et je ne voulais pas en rajouter…mais… »

Oui. Plus que tous Trowa n'avait pas besoin, ou tout du moins pas encore, de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il reprenne de forces.

C'était leur seule chance !

Leur unique espoir !

Leur dernier recourt !

Avant que tout ne s'effondre définitivement.

Trowa était le seul capable de ramener cette petite lumière qui ne brillait plus en Heero. Il le fallait. Si le japonais disparaissait, aucun d'eux ne le supporterait. Et Trowa succomberait le premier.

Ils ne voulaient plus perdre un membre de cette précieuse famille qu'ils formaient tous.

« Winner ? » Le pressa Wu Fei.

Il soupira pour la troisième fois avant de répondre à leur question presque muette.

« J'ai reconstruis mes barrières peu de temps avant le réveil d'Heero. Elles sont encore fragiles mais suffisamment solides pour me permettre de garder le contrôle. Ces barrières me protègent contre les émotions et m'évite d'en être submergé. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de ressentir la présence de mes amis proche. Bien au contraire. …Mais…je…Heero…il n'est plus là. Je ne le sens plus. »

Réalité !

Destin !

Fatale !

Une épreuve douloureuse. Peu être trop difficile à surmonter.

Un lourd silence. Et une prière. Unique demande à quelconque Dieu de les aider à ne pas sombrer.

* * *

Trowa se réveilla en sursaut en pleine nuit.

Un mauvais rêve.

Encore un.

Toujours les même.

Il soupira. Il ne fallait pas laisser tomber maintenant. C'était là que tout allait véritablement commencer. Et Heero avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait abandonner.

S'il se laissait aller et qu'Heero ne revenait pas parmi eux, sa serait comme si son tortionnaire avait gagné la guerre !

C'était une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre. Il ne le laisserait pas savourer sa victoire. Si les amis ne réussissaient pas à lui mettre la main dessus, alors sa serait lui qui s'en chargerait. Et il lui ferait regretter d'être venu au monde.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait bien s'avouer que tant qu'Heero ne serait pas remit sur pied, il ne serait pas tranquille et ne ferait qu'empêcher les recherches d'avancer correctement.

Heero !

Son nom ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête. Heero et son regard. Tant d'émotions. Tant de souffrance. Plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

Alors s'il était seul à porter ce poids sur ses épaules, Trowa l'aiderait à porter. Il souffrirait avec lui. Et au bout du compte, il arriverait à le ranimer. A la ramener. Et à oublier un peu cette douleur.

Une promesse.

Il la tiendrait.

La petite pendule accroché au mur indiquait quatre heures trente. Nouveau soupire. Il ne servait plus à rien de s'endormir. Il n'y arriverait pas de toute façon. Alors autant qu'il se prépare pour passer à l'hôpital.

Une fois douché, et habillé, le jeune homme à la mèche quitta la chambre pour se balader dans les couloirs.

Pourtant, rien de toutes ses richesses appartenant à Treize n'éveillait sa curiosité. Tout lui semblait noir et sans intérêt.

Une petite lumière attira pourtant son attention.

Dans le salon. L'ancien général, un verre à la main, semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je vous dérange ? » demanda Trowa en entrant, surprenant l'homme fier et majestueux assis sur un fauteuil de cuir.

« Non ! bien sur que non ! Je suis cependant surpris de vous voir debout si tôt. »

Trowa l'observa quelque instant avant de se diriger vers le fauteuil en face du sien et de s'y installer.

« Pourquoi nous proposer votre aide et nous loger ? » Continua t'il sur le même ton, morne et fatigué.

Treize lui fit un petit sourire, se leva et alla se resservir d'un verre de Whisky.

« Voulez vous un verre ? »

« Je ne bois pas. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Est ce si surprenant ? »

Le jeune homme à la mèche sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer. Personne ne mérite tel châtiment. La guerre est terminée. Et on ne torture pas sans raison. »

« Cela ne semblait pas vous déranger autrefois. Nous étions ennemis. »

« C'est exact. Mais jamais je n'aurais permis une telle chose. Je n'aime pas ruiner la vie des gens. J'ai fais la guerre. Nous l'avons tous fait. Nous, nous sommes battu pour des idéaux que nous avons cru juste. »

Il but une gorgé d'alcool et vint se rasseoir.

« De plus, je comprend un peu votre situation. Si cela arrivait à un être cher, je n'hésiterais pas à tuer le coupable. »

« Vous tenez vraiment à Wu Fei, n'est ce pas ?! »

Treize releva la tête, surpris. Et Trowa sourit narquoisement. Surprendre le grand Général Kushrenada n'était pas chose aisé.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Treize. Wu Fei, même s'il a du mal à l'admettre, vous admire et semble beaucoup attaché à vous. »

Trowa se leva, s'étira, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il atteint l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourna pour plonger son regard dans celui encore un peu étonné du maître de maison.

« Heero est ma principale préoccupation mais…faites du mal à Wu Fei et je vous le ferais regretter.»

Un pas.

« Personne ne touche à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences. »

Cette phrase raisonna longtemps dans les oreilles du Général. Trowa avait été plus que sérieux…il avait été presque menaçant. Pas de doute que celui qui avait fait tant de mal à Yuy allait payer douloureusement son crime.

* * *

« Heero ? Nous sommes arrivé ! »

Le japonais resta sans réaction. Trowa avait du se faire force pour ne pas pleurer, lorsque Quatre lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle. Et pourtant…pourtant l'envie était forte.

Quelle ironie. Lui qui était considéré comme un indifférent avait envie de fondre en larme. Juste évacuer toutes ses émotions trop longtemps retenues.

Il soupira, et quitta la voiture. Le soleil brillait et la chaleur agréable du printemps caressait agréablement sa peau.

Le paysage était vraiment magnifique. Un lieu calme et pas une ville à moins d'une demie heure de voiture.

Sans parler de la maison. Quatre avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare. Ici au moins Heero ne souffrirait pas de sa récente claustrophobie et de sa peur de la foule. C'était l'endroit idéal pour le soigner doucement.

Le français inspira profondément l'air frai du matin se préparant à l'épreuve qui allait suivre. Car même si ce petit havre de paix semblait idyllique, le plus dur allait commencer maintenant.

Heero cauchemardait tout les soirs, et ne se laissait jamais approcher à plus d'un mètre. Parfois lorsque le mauvais rêve continuait de le hanter même éveillé, il laissait Trowa venir à sa rencontre. Mais même lui ne pouvait plus le toucher.

Et ce n'était qu'une difficulté à surmonter sur tant d'autre.

Heero ne supportait plus les endroits confinés.

Il ne supportait plus la foule.

Il ne supportait plus la présence humaine près de lui.

Et son manque de réaction l'inquiétait beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pourtant il ne voulait pas perdre espoir.

C'était la seule chose qui lui restait.

Pour ne pas sombrer à son tour.

Pour ne pas perdre son âme.

Heero ne resterait pas perdu dans son monde. Il le ramènerait avec lui. Il irait le chercher par la main. Cette main qui l'avait serré à l'hôpital, lui demandant de l'aide. Cette main qu'il c'était promis de protéger.

Il se retourna pour observer le japonais. Celui si après un long voyage et avec un traitement encore lourd avait finit par s'endormir.

Oui, il n'avait pas à douter. Il y arriverait.

**A suivre :**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Moi franchement je le trouve vraiment plus reposant ce chapitre. Enfin peut être pas vous. **

**Bisous tout pleins**


	8. chapitre 7

_**Parfait** **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle pour vous servir !

**Série : **Y a un G et un W ? Sa vous dit quelque chose ?

**Disclaimer : **Oyé, Oyé bonnes gens…l'empereur vous informe que ses chers petits personnages n'appartiennent en aucun cas à Azanielle !

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance, ooc d'Heero et même de Trowa je dirais.

**Couple :** Ze ne vous le dirais pas d'abord. Vous z'avez qu'a lire le début de l'hiztoire.

**Notes :** Alors j'avais du retard pour le chapitre précédent et je suis en avance pour celui si. La vache je me surprends moi-même là. Lol.

Par contre je tiens à dire que j'ai quelques problèmes d'ordi ses derniers temps et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais envoyer la suite de mes fics. Alors si vous ne voyez pas arriver de chapitre ! Pas de panique. Mais entre sa et mes 'problèmes' professionnel je suis mal barré.

Pffffiouuuu. S'a m'épuise rien que d'y penser.

**Réponses aux reveiws de mes chers petits lecteurs adoré que j'aime :**

**Katoru87 :** Ce n'est pas que tes reviews me foutent la trouille…en fait…si…un peu. Mais j'aime bien. Sa me met la pression. Et un peu de pression ne fait jamais de mal. Je ne dis pas que je n'apprécie pas tes reviews parce que ce n'est pas vrai non plus. Je pense que tu attends un minimum de cette fic. Et je te comprends, je suis comme toi et comme tout le monde je suppose. Je ne vais pas la bâcler. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je me ferais honte toute seule. Et tu as raison de dire qu'on ne se remet pas d'un tel traumatisme. Et je suis contente que tu pense que sa sera plus crédible si c'est long. Enfin j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et je te laisse à ta lecture. Bisous.

**Kasufu :** A mon avis, oui tu es trop sensible. Lol. Moi qui trouvais se chapitre plus reposant. Je me demande dans quel état je vais te retrouver alors après celui la. Et arrêtes de tout voir en noir. 'Satan va pas rendre visite à Heero. Enfin pas pour le moment…je te mets une de ces pression ma pauvre. Et comme tu le dis si bien ne parlons pas de la convalescence d'Heero. Je risque de te retrouver dans un état… je suis cruelle avec toi non ?! lol. (En fait désolé de ne pas répondre à tes mails. Si tu as lu ma note tu comprends pourquoi.) Bisous.

**Nékojin : **oula chaque chose en son temps. Heero va s'en remettre…mais pas tout de suite. Sa serait trop rapide et comme je suis une sadique autant faire durer le plaisir n'est ce pas ?! lol. Bisous

**Florinoir : **ne t'en fais pas pour Hee-chan. Tout finit toujours bien avec moi. Et puis je laisserais pas se missant tout pas beau s'en sortir a si bon compte ne t'en fais pas. Il aura se qu'il mérite. Je te le promets.

**Gwenaelle : **Que dire à part merci, merci et encore merci ?! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.

_**Chapitre 7**_

_Perdu dans son monde_

Au dehors l'immense plaine entourant la maison, dégageait un agréable parfum d'herbe fraîche dans toutes les pièces de leur nouvelle habitation. Au loin on pouvait distinguer un bois complètement sauvage. Ce 'petit espace de paradis' était vraiment fantastique et se sentiment de liberté qui flottait ne faisait que se renforcer par les innombrables baies vitrées de la maison.

Le tableau aurait pus être idyllique. Oui il aurait pu ! Si Heero ne restait pas assis pendant des heures sans bouger, observant d'un regard vide l'étendu herbeuse qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Ses yeux…

Si seulement Trowa pouvait apercevoir se petit éclat de vie qu'Heero retenait dans ses cobalts.

Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient installés le japonais ne semblait pas réagir.

Qu'il aurait aimer le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort. Qu'il aurait aimer le voir avec ce petit sourire qui étirait à peine ses lèvres mais pourtant si sincère.

Mais pour l'instant les seuls moments où il pouvait l'approcher sans lui faire peur, étaient pendant ses phases de sommeils profonds. Le seul instant où, il pouvait lui procurer ses soins, car bien que le jeune homme ait reprit des forces, son état ne lui permettait encore de se déplacer trop longtemps. Et son manque d'appétit ne l'aidait pas à se reconstruire physiquement.

Il était tellement amaigrit….ses muscles si fins…son visages encore creusé par ses mois de carences…ces cernes de fatigues.

Et ses cauchemars qui n'en finissaient pas.

Trowa se leva de son fauteuil. Lire un livre était inutile. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sauf sur Heero. D'ailleurs celui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Heero ? » appela t'il. « Il va être l'heure de manger. »

Aucune réponse. Toujours le silence.

Trowa soupira.

« Heero il faut que tu manges un peu. »

« … »

« Je sais que tu m'entends Heero ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir de faim. Tu veux qu'il gagne sur toi ?! »

Le japonais se tendit immédiatement à l'insinuation de son compagnon. Il releva soudain les yeux pour s'assurer que son bourreau ne se trouve pas à proximité.

La soudaine angoisse du jeune malade alerta le français. Il avait été trop brutal ! Quel idiot, il lui avait fait peur. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa. Mais le manque total de réaction de son ami et l'impuissance qu'il ressentait le poussait dans des retranchements qu'il ne voulait pas atteindre.

Non de Dieu ! Deux jours qu'ils étaient là et il faisait déjà n'importe quoi. Lui qui voulait l'aider ne faisait que l'enfoncer dans son monde de terreur.

« Calmes toi » reprit il aussitôt. « Calmes toi. Il n'y a que nous dans cette maison. Il ne reviendra pas. J'ai promis que je te protégerais et je le ferais. »

Il esquissa un mouvement pour lui prendre la main mais le soldat parfait qu'il avait été se recula brusquement avant de se replier sur lui-même.

Et pour la première fois depuis son réveil il entendit le son de sa voix. Et il aurait préféré ne pas l'entendre.

« S'il vous plaie…s'il vous plaie…pas sa… »

Choqué au plus haut point Trowa resta sans voix l'espace de quelques instants. Heero ne le reconnaissait pas. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Avait il rêvé lorsqu'il l'avait appelé à l'hôpital ?! Etait il plongé dans un profond sommeil pour avoir cru qu'il le reconnaissait ?!

Non ! C'était impossible. Son imagination ne lui avait pas joué de tour. Heero l'avait bien reconnu alors pourquoi maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas ?!

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait plus.

Et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Je ne te ferais rien. Je te le promets. Il ne t'arriveras plus rien à présent. »

Doucement, le jeune garçon se calma et son flux de parole incompréhensible cessa pour ne laisser place qu'à un être humain épuisé par tant de souffrance et de peur.

« Est ce que tu veux bien venir manger avec moi ? » demanda t'il alors d'une voix qu'il voulait douce et posé.

Heero releva doucement la tête, l'incertitude et la crainte perçant dans son regard et ses moindres gestes.

Trowa laissa un sourire rassurant flotter sur ses lèvres et lui tendit la main tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Longuement, il l'observa.

Longuement Trowa attendit.

Et enfin…un petit hochement de tête positif lui répondit.

Wu Fei était furieux. Non il n'était pas furieux, il était sur le point d'accomplir un véritable massacre. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait été aussi près de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions…et de ses actes.

Trois jours ! Trois jours à interroger ses maudits trafiquants ! Et pour quel résultat ?

Rien, absolument rien ! Pas le moindre indice. Aucuns des prisonniers ne savaient quel était le véritable nom de cet individu. C'était à peine s'il savait à quoi il ressemblait !

Fou de rage, il abattit son poing sur le mur avec toutes ses forces…et bien sur le mur en béton armé répondit en lui brisant au moins deux phalanges. Et sa ne fit que rajouter à sa colère.

Tout le personnel présent, complètement surpris et apeuré par la soudaine colère du jeune homme avait par précaution gardée ses distances.

Et n'en pouvant plus, le volcan bouillonnant explosa.

« JE VAIS LES TUER ! JE VAIS TOUS LES TUER ! »

S'apprêtant à entrer de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou son dernier prisonnier se trouvait encore, pour aller accomplir son méfait, deux bras puissant l'attrapèrent par la taille pour le retenir.

Immédiatement le jeune homme se débâtit. Mais ayant perdu toute maîtrise de soi, il ne fit que s'épuiser inutilement. Et se fut soudain trop pour le chinois qui n'en supporta pas plus. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il s'écroula au sol, accompagné de son 'agresseur'.

« Chuuuut…calmes toi ! » murmura une voix apaisante au creux de son oreille.

Tremblant, Wu Fei chercha enfin à savoir qui avait osé l'empêcher d'aller soulager ses nerfs sur un de ces types.

Il fut surpris de voir Treize le serrer tout contre son torse. Il se sentit soudain rougir avant que la douleur à sa main gauche ne le rappelle à l'ordre. Sa rage avait été si grande qu'il n'avait rien sentit lorsqu'il avait frappé.

« Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie » enchaîna aussitôt l'ancien général, apercevant la légère crispation de son jeune amant.

« Je vais bien » mentit il en se redressant. « Tu devrais être avec maxwell et Winner à chercher une piste dans les fichiers de la police. »

« Ne changes pas de sujet avec moi Wu Fei » le sermonna t'il gentiment

Le dernier membre du clan du dragon se renfrogna et le général soupira avant de lui répondre.

« C'était ce que nous étions en train de faire avant que ton ami Quatre ne panique en disant que je devais absolument venir te voir…et je crois que j'ai bien fais de l'écouter. »

Wu Fei le considéra quelques instants, les sourcils froncés !

« Pourquoi ? » demanda t'il soudain.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » répondit son compagnon ne comprenant pas la question.

« Pourquoi nous aider ? Pourquoi me vouloir comme amant ? Pourquoi… »

« Doucement Wu Fei. » coupa Treize un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Le chinois, comme à son habitude se rembrunît.

« Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font que je vous apporte mon aide. Mais la plus importante, c'est toi. Je me suis mis à la place de ton ami Trowa et je crois pouvoir le comprendre un peu. »

Wu Fei rougie brusquement à la marque d'affection de Treize. Il avait encore du mal à accepter une telle situation.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était homophobe. Loin de la mais il avait eut une éducation stricte et il se croyait hétéro jusqu'à maintenant.

Et puis il avait encore du mal à croire qu'un homme puisse être pénétré. Yuy en était la preuve. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à cette idée. L'idée qu'on puisse humilier une personne par cet acte abject le révulsait.

Et la colère calmée remonta à la surface telle une marée violente et puissante.

Treize le prit de nouveau dans ses bras sentant son jeune amant repartir dans une fureur noire.

« Te mettre dans un état pareil ne fera pas avancer les choses Wu Fei. Il faut que tu essaies de garder un minimum de contrôle. »

Le chinois repoussa son aîné la fureur perçant de nouveau dans sa voix.

« Comment puis je garder mon calme. Un des mes amis, la seule famille qu'il me reste a subit la pire torture qu'il puisse exister. Il ne méritait pas sa ! Il ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Par Nataku ! Pourquoi les Dieux s'acharnent tant sur nous ?! Nous ne voulions que la paix !était ce trop demander ?! »

Serrant les poings malgré la fulgurante douleur Wu Fei voulu de nouveau frapper le mur avant d'être brutalement tiré en arrière par un Treize bien plus fort que lui.

« Wu Fei… » Murmura t'il. « Nous retrouverons celui qui lui à fait sa. Je te le promets. »

Doucement le plus jeune se détendit. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et il se laissa aller à cette douce étreinte.

Tellement apaisante.

Tellement rassurante.

« Je t'amène à l'infirmerie. » termina leur nouvel allié et amant pour certain.

Et il se laissa entraîner sans réfléchir. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Rien que quelques minutes oublier tout ce qui leurs arrivaient.

Il faisait nuit. Les loups partaient en chasse. Ils avaient des petits à nourrir. Ils se devaient de trouver une proie digne de se nom.

Un peu plus loin, là ou se terminait la forêt. Il y avait une maison. Une maison d'humain. Le chef de meute n'en n'avait pas peur. Il n'y avait jamais personne qui y venait. Sauf depuis quelques temps ou des bêtes à deux pâtes c'étaient installés. Mais ils étaient loin, très loin. Il pouvait donc partir avec sa petite famille, chasser tranquillement.

Il n'avait pas de crainte à avoir.

Il savait tout de même qu'il ne fallait pas approcher. Les hommes étaient des animaux dangereux et destructeurs. Les humains n'avaient même pas peur de lui, le chef de la forêt.

Les humains n'avaient peur de rien.

Alors pourquoi le loup entendait des hurlements de terreur venant de cette maison ?


	9. chapitre 8

_**Parfait** **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle pour vous servir !

**Série : **Y a un G et un W ? Sa vous dit quelque chose ?

**Disclaimer : **Oyé, Oyé bonnes gens…l'empereur vous informe que ses chers petits personnages n'appartiennent en aucun cas à Azanielle !

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance, ooc d'Heero et même de Trowa je dirais.

**Couple :** Ze ne vous le dirais pas d'abord. Vous z'avez qu'a lire le début de l'hiztoire.

**Franchement y a rien de mieux que le copier collé.**

Alors je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews pour ce chapitre. Je promets de vous répondre plus tard. Je ferais un chapitre juste pour vous. Je suis vraiment, vraiment navré. Mais comme je l'ai dis j'ai des problèmes de pc et si j'arrive à envoyer mon chapitre c'est que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance. Alors pardonnez moi.

Donc je vous remercie tous, de me laisser des petits mots. C'est toujours avec plaisir que je l'ai lit et c'est grâce à vous que ma motivation est toujours aussi forte. Gros bisous.

_**Chapitre 8**_

_Un indice ?_

Quatre était inquiet ! Trowa ne leurs avait encore donné aucune nouvelle bien qu'il en comprenait un peu la raison. Il les avait prévenu de toute façon, que pour le moment, ce dont Heero avait le plus besoin c'était de s'éloigner de tout sa. Qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver pour pouvoir guérir correctement.

Heero avait besoin d'espace. De calme, et de Trowa plus que tout.

Avec le temps il pourrait accepter la présence des autres et la confiance que le français réussirait à instaurer entre eux, ne ferait que le rassurer et l'apaiser.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une angoisse permanente que même Duo n'arrivait plus à calmer. Le petit arabe quitta doucement le lit ou son compagnon reposait encore du sommeil du juste, après avoir cherché des informations toute la nuit.

Et si seulement il n'y avait que sa…

Voila que maintenant l'une des ses sœurs demandait à ce qu'il revienne sur L4 pour reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

Mais partir maintenant lui était inconcevable. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses amis dans une telle situation et il devait retrouver le criminel au plus vite. Si jamais il se décidait à reprendre contact avec Heero…

Etrangement, à cet instant précis il se sentait terriblement seul face à tout ce qui leurs arrivait. Et la confusion régnait en lui s'entremêlant avec la peur et la colère dans un tourbillon violent.

Dans un profond soupir le petit blond se dirigea d'un pas lourd et fatigué vers la salle de bain. Une douche brûlante lui remettrait peut être les idées en place et chasserait la fatigue accumulée.

Lorsque l'eau chaude coula enfin sur sa peau, Quatre ne pus empêcher un frisson de bien être parcourir son corps. Sa faisait tellement de bien.

Les gouttelettes qui c'écoulent doucement…

Glissant sur la peau en un massage particulièrement relaxant.

Effaçant pour l'espace d'un instant les doutes, les peurs et le chagrin.

Brusquement sortie de ses pensées par une sonnerie plus que persistante, Quatre se résigna à quitter cette tiédeur qui l'avait enfermé dans un cocon de bien être l'espace que quelques instants, et qui menaçait de réveiller Duo.

Dans le silence de la demeure le téléphone ne cessait d'émettre un son désagréable. Le petit arabe se jura que si c'était encore l'une de ses sœurs, elle allait le sentir passer.

« Allo ! » fit il de mauvaise humeur en décrochant le combiné.

« Attends…calme toi… » Reprit Quatre toute colère évanouie.

« Quoi ?!!! »

* * *

Trowa se leva avec difficulté. Il n'était pas un gros dormeur, mais avec Heero qui n'avait pas arrêté de hurler pendant la nuit, prit de terreur lorsque ses cauchemars lui rappelaient cette terrible douleur encore présente, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. 

Il était resté près, prévenant ainsi le réveil qui promettait à chaque fois d'être brutal. Et ça n'avait pas manqué !

Le japonais se levait en sursaut tentant de repousser des agresseurs imaginaires, en vain, et ses suppliques toujours plus douloureuses les unes que les autres.

Pourtant malgré cette détresse permanente, cette peur, cette souffrance, Trowa gardait espoir. Heero avait enfin réagit.

Bien sur ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était un bon signe et il devait à présent redoubler d'effort pour le sortir de cet état de léthargie dans lequel son ami s'était volontairement enfoncé.

Doucement, alors que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez, il quitta la chambre du malade, s'assurant au passage qu'Heero dormait paisiblement.

Ce dernier semblait si fragile ainsi allongé sur se grand lit. Roulé en boule sous les couvertures bien chaudes.

Se ravisant, Trowa vint doucement caresser les cheveux du jeune homme encore endormi. Les médicaments l'avaient complètement assommé. Et depuis leurs prises Heero était plongé dans un lourd sommeil enfin réparateur.

Le français s'attarda quelques minutes dans la chevelure en désordre et pourtant de la plus douce texture.

Poussant un soupir, il se décida enfin à quitter la pièce laissant Heero dormir tranquillement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il le réveille !

Il avait besoin d'un bon café, bien fort. Et de se reposer un peu aussi. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait aller se coucher et rattraper cette nuit blanche.

Peut être, oui !

Avec un peu de chance.

Se laisser aller !

Et oublier !

L'espace d'une journée.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la maison. Qui cela pouvait il être ? Aucun de ses compagnons d'armes ne seraient venu sans sa permission. Et eux seuls avaient connaissance de leurs retraites !

Non !

C'était impossible !

Se pourrait il que….

Il ne voulait pas y croire !

Pas maintenant.

Comment aurait il pu ? Et puis aurait il prit la peine de frapper ? Alors qui ?

Restant sur ses gardes, le français attrapa son arme au passage. Doucement, avec appréhension il ouvrit la porte d'entrer…et se figea…

« Catherine ?! » souffla t'il surpris au plus au point.

Trowa fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Comment… ?

Qui le lui avait dit ?

« Tu me laisses entrer ou je dois rester sur le pas de la porte » finit enfin par dire la sœur aînée d'une voix mal assurée, qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Se dernier se dépêcha de laisser le passage libre pour permettre à la jeune femme de venir s'installer dans le salon.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda t'il pour engager la conversation sur un sujet qui ne fâcherait pas.

« Comment va-t-il ? » rétorqua t'elle le dos tourné, l'émotion contenue dans sa voix.

Trowa garda le silence quelques instant. Alors elle savait ? Elle avait été mise au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pourquoi venir ici ? Elle n'était pas là juste pour savoir comment allait Heero. Les autres l'aurait empêché de venir.

« Pas bien » soupira t'il. « Catherine ? Pourquoi est tu ici ? »

La lanceuse de couteau, trembla soudain.

De rage ?

D'impuissance ?

De frustration ?

« Je…je n'avais pas de nouvelles…je m'inquiétais…j'ai essayé de te joindre pendant tout se temps…ou tu avais disparu de la circulation ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement, les larmes aux yeux, les poings serrés. Trowa la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état ! Et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait déjà tant de mal avec Heero ! Et il pria soudain pour qu'elle ne le réveille pas en laissant exploser sa colère.

« Catherine…s'il te plait, ne t'énerves pas. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…Heero…Heero a besoin de moi…et… »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne m'inquiétais pas que pour toi. Heero est aussi important à mes yeux. J'ai appris à le connaître après la guerre…ho Trowa j'ai tant de choses à te dire…ne me jettes pas dehors je t'en prie. » Le supplia t'elle d'une voix étranglé par les sanglots.

Elle fondit alors en larmes, ne pouvant plus retenir le flot d'émotion qui la submergeait en vagues puissantes.

Trowa vint près d'elle pour la serrer un peu dans ses bras. Peut être avait il trop négligé sa sœur ses derniers temps…mais le japonais accaparait toute ses pensées et ses forces.

Si jamais il devait se diviser en deux, il n'arriverait pas à surmonter le poids des responsabilités qu'il en incombait. Pour cette guerre il n'avait pas la force de se battre sur deux fronts.

C'était trop lui demander. Il avait beau être fort…être solide, avoir combattu à de nombreuses reprises et avoir risqué sa vie si souvent, il atteignait doucement ses limites.

Il aimait sa sœur. Il aimait Heero. Mais devais il choisir entre eux ?

Il se prit à demander grâce à Dieux, lui qui n'avait jamais cru en quelconque religion de bien vouloir l'aider.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire à cet instant.

Il ne savait plus comment agir face à une telle situation.

Il se sentait dépassé par les événements. Mais ne l'avait il pas toujours été ?! Depuis le début, qu'il ressentait cette impuissance…les choses s'enchaînaient si vite. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre le courant qui l'emportait il ne savait où.

« Allons nous assoire et tu m'expliqueras tout, une fois que tu sera calmée ! »

Obéissante et confuse Catherine vint s'installer sur le canapé près de son frère qui la serrait toujours dans ses bras.

Seigneur, si seulement elle avait su ! Si seulement elle avait réfléchit un peu ! Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Tout était sa faute !

Et la culpabilité la rongeait lentement, l'étouffait, l'empoignait en une étreinte si douloureuse.

De nouveau, elle repartit dans une crise de larme incontrôlée que Trowa n'arrivait pas à apaiser. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour enfin réussir à se maîtriser.

Trowa attendit patiemment qu'elle début son 'récit'. Mais une note d'appréhension lui tiraillait l'estomac.

« Tu sais » finit elle enfin par dire, en reniflant misérablement. « Peu de temps après la fin des hostilités, Heero est venu me voir. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. On a longuement discuté…et j'ai compris se qu'il était. Il avait l'air tellement perdu lorsque la guerre c'est terminé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où aller. Il se demandait s'il pouvait continuer à vivre. Seigneur dieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi ! Il émanait de lui tant d'incertitude, de peur !

Elle garda ensuite le silence quelques instant cherchant à remettre ses idées en place. Son petit frère l'observait d'un regard placide. Et pourtant il lui semblait accusateur et elle ne pu soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

« Ensuite…ensuite…il est revenu assez souvent. J'ai finis par m'attacher à lui ? A se regard implorant presque de l'aide. Et j'ai eut envie de lui donner un semblant de famille. Je crois que je te voyais un peu en lui. Si solitaire. Si mélancolique. »

Elle releva brusquement les yeux pour les plonger dans les émeraudes qui lui faisaient face.

« Trowa ! Pardonne moi ! Pardonne moi ! Je ne savais pas ! Je ne savais pas ! »

« Te pardonner quoi ? Que dois je te pardonner ? » Répondit il sentant soudainement une boule se former au creux de son cœur.

« Vous êtes partit…et il est arrivé. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Je croyais qu'il voulait juste savoir si Heero était un de ses anciens pilotes. Et je ne pensais pas que… »

Catherine ne pus continuer d'avantage.

« Explique toi ! » s'emporta presque son frère ne faisant qu'effrayer la jeune lanceuse de couteau.

« Il disait s'appeler William Johnson. Il se prétendait journaliste. Il m'a même montré sa carte. Il voulait une interview. J'ai refusé de lui dévoiler quoique se soit. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que personne n'était censé connaître votre identité la guerre était finit et j'étais tellement soulagé. Je n'ai pas 'surveillé mes arrières. ….Et puis…il m'a dit une phrase tellement étrange…je ne l'ai pas comprise sur le moment… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, difficile !

« Il m'a dit mot pour mot : les soldats parfaits sont les plus faciles à briser. »

Trowa se raidit instantanément !

Alors…

Alors il avait fait des recherches sur Heero !

Se tirant avait tout prévu depuis le début ?!

La colère si longtemps retenue menaça brusquement d'exploser en une fureur destructrice si le cri de sa grande sœur ne l'avait pas arrêté !

« Heero ! » couina Catherine !

Celui si les fixa longuement d'un regard horrifié avant de s'effondrer sur le sol !

**Pfiouuuuuuuuu ! Ze Zuis épuisée ! J'ai vraiment mis un temps fou pour finir mon chapitre. J'y croyais même plus…et dire qu'il me reste encore le chapitre 1 de mon autre fic à terminer.**

**Bon ! C'est pas tout sa mais je vais me coucher moi, j'en peux plus.**

**Bisous tout le monde.**


	10. chapitre 9

_**Parfait** **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle pour vous servir !

**Série : **Y a un G et un W ? Sa vous dit quelque chose ?

**Disclaimer : **Oyé, Oyé bonnes gens…l'empereur vous informe que ses chers petits personnages n'appartiennent en aucun cas à Azanielle !

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance, ooc d'Heero et même de Trowa je dirais.

**Couple :** Ze ne vous le dirais pas d'abord. Vous z'avez qu'a lire le début de l'hiztoire.

**Franchement y a rien de mieux que le copier collé.**

Holalalalala ! Je sens que je vais me faire lapider sur la place du marché. Je suis désolé ! S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas. Je suis super méga en retard je sais et je comprends pour ceux qui lisent ma fic et l'apprécie que sa doit pas être très gaie d'attendre si longtemps que la suite apparaisse enfin.

Mais j'ai plusieurs excuses hein !

La première et la non moins importante…Mon pc à finit par me lâcher. Vous, vous rendez compte. Il m'a fallut des semaines pour le réparer, parce que figurez vous qu'il n'était pas question que je paye une fortune chez un spécialiste qui sa se trouve n'aurait rien fait de bien. Alors j'ai demandé à mon papa chéri que j'aime. Evidemment, comme il est accro aux ordi il c'est fait une joie de se précipiter dessus. Seulement, c'est que monsieur, et ben il voulait plus le laisser tranquille après. Bidouillant encore et encore. Et il se trouve qu'à la fin je me suis retrouvé avec des trucs qui me servaient à rien du tout. Encore heureuse que j'ai pas perdu tout mes travaux. Bon enfin il a donc fallut que je refasse un tri et tout et tout. (c'est sa quand les trois quart de la famille ont pour occupation favorite, rester des heures sur des ordi en tout genres à faire des manip pour voir comme il pourrait l'améliorer, sans avoir besoin de racheter du matériel. Pffffiouuuu)

Et puis vous, devez aussi me comprendre un peu hein, j'en ai profité pour m'amuser et sortir avec des amis. Sa faisait vraiment longtemps alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Et je vais devoir m'excusez encore une fois parce que j'avais promis de vous répondre et je vais pas le faire une fois du plus. Mais comme j'ai été plus longue que prévu je préfère vous envoyez mon chapitre tout de suite et ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Mais cette fois je jure sur ma tête que je répondrais la prochaine fois.

Alors encore merci a tous pour vos messages plus qu'encourageants. Je vous aime à la folie. Hihihihi. Bisous tout pleins.

_**Chapitre 9**_

_La lumière au bout du tunnel !_

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! C'était…c'était impossible n'est ce pas ! Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Comment…comment avait il pu ne rien voir ! Il avait été le soldat parfait ! Il aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'il était suivit ! Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait il rien vu venir ! Pourquoi n'avait il pas réussit à se défendre !

Pourquoi !

Il voulait hurler, mais seul un gémissement rauque traversa ses lèvres pâles.

Et lorsqu'il vit le français s'approcher doucement de lui, il prit peur et se traîna à reculons

Encore une fois !

Toujours, inlassablement…

Cette terreur insoutenable.

Insurmontable.

Il était devenu incapable de raisonner, d'analyser et de prendre une décision rapide. Que devait il faire ?

Fuir ?

Mais ou qu'il aille, il le retrouverait. Cathy lui en avait donné la preuve ! Il était perdu. Il allait le reprendre et continuer son supplice. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps ! Tout allait de nouveau recommencer ! Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su.

Et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus.

Puis, une larme, suivit d'une seconde avant que tout un flot ne jaillisse des ses yeux lui brouillèrent la vue, et il perdit soudain toute notion de temps et d'espace…s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans son monde de douleur et de souffrance éternelle…

C'était trop pour lui. Beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Lui qui c'était plongé dans les émeraudes vertes, rassurantes, apaisantes de Trowa…lui qui avait finit par croire pendant 'sa longue absence' que tous finirait pas s'arranger grâce à lui…tout s'effondrait soudain. Les murs qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire doucement, encore si fragiles et si instables venaient de nouveau de s'écrouler. Et il était trop épuisé pour les assembler de nouveau.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir !

Il aurait du s'en douter. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais l'aider. Il avait toujours été seul. Il n'avait été qu'un pion, un jouet devenu inutile pour certains et très amusant pour d'autres. Et doucement son nouveau propriétaire le cassait, le brisait morceau par morceau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un tas de poussière.

Et toujours ce vide qu'il croyait avoir comblé grâce à eux, grâce à lui. Il c'était trompé. Depuis le début il avait fait fausse route. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il vienne le chercher et qu'il en finisse avec lui.

Lui qui c'était cru si fort…il n'était rien en réalité. Il n'était qu'un être faible et incapable, méprisable, lamentable.

Ses larmes se transformèrent doucement en gémissement désespérés et incontrôlé….incontrôlé comme sa propre vie. Une vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu maîtrisé. Une vie qu'il avait cru pouvoir diriger comme il le désirait. Une vie qu'il pouvait prendre en main après cette maudite guerre. Une vie qui ne lui avait, en réalité, jamais appartenus.

Il sentit soudain, des bras puissant et ferme le serrer tout contre lui. Il était enfin de retour et il allait continuer. Et il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Il ne voulait plus résister. Il allait lentement se laisser dériver vers une mort certaines.

« Tu n'es pas seul Heero » entendit il comme un échos lointain.

Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue…il y a longtemps…non…elle avait toujours été là….

Si apaisante…

Si douce…

Si rassurante…

Et son monde reprit brutalement toutes ces couleurs ! La réalité lui tomba dessus avec force, lui faisant tourner la tête comme une lumière trop vive qui l'éblouissait et qui dissipait le voile de brume qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Eclairant les ténèbres et la solitude devenu depuis longtemps un infranchissable obstacle.

Trowa !

Il…il ne reviendrait plus ? Il était réellement libre ? Il n'était plus prisonnier ? C'était vrai ? Il…il n'était pas tout seul !

C'est alors qu'un cri, un cri déchirant franchit sa gorge. Un cri trop longtemps retenu, un cri empli d'émotions encore jamais exprimées.

Un cri libérateur !

Le japonais s'accrocha ainsi au pull de Trowa, pleurant, hurlant. Se laissant enfin aller. Se laissant submerger par les sentiments, les émotions qui passaient en flux violent, en lui, s'écoulant avec régularité hors de son corps pour le laisser enfin en paix.

« Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas » Répétait il encore et encore entre deux sanglots et cri, toujours fermement agrippé au français qui le tenait contre lui, le berçant doucement.

* * *

Trowa transporta le japonais jusque dans sa chambre. Celui si c'était enfin endormit après avoir pleuré et crier pendant près d'une heure, le suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul. Le français resta encore quelques minutes près de lui, histoire de s'assurer qu'il dormait bien et n'allait pas encore faire un cauchemar dans l'immédiat. 

Il devait calmer sa sœur à présent. Voir Heero dans un tel état l'avait choqué et elle avait fondu une nouvelle fois en larme.

Trowa avait cru un moment qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir. Entre Heero et Catherine, il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête.

Mais il fallait bien qu'il s'avoue que voir Heero pleurer ainsi dans ses bras l'avait lui aussi, non seulement surpris, mais soulagé quelques peu. C'était un bon signe. Il avait finit par réagir. Certes il avait été assez 'violent' et les circonstances l'avaient prit de cour, cependant, c'était un peu comme si le japonais avait enfin exhorté sa peur. Et il se disait qu'à présent ils pourraient tout deux aller de l'avant.

Alors pouvoir calmer sa sœur lui parut soudain beaucoup moins difficile. Il se sentait presque euphorique en s'imaginant Heero avec son habituel air boudeur et son regard devenant curieux lorsqu'il découvrait quelque chose qui avait toujours été là, sans qu'il le voit réellement.

Voir Heero s'ouvrir doucement à la vie. Que pouvait il demander de plus ?

Ho bien sur il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Son compagnon ne pourrait jamais totalement se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécu et il serait encore long, le chemin à parcourir pour le voir émerger dans la lumière.

Pourtant il se sentait de nouveau gonflé d'espoir et ces incertitudes s'envolaient doucement.

« Catherine » appela t'il en sortant de la pièce.

Cette dernière toujours figée sur le canapé releva son regard vers lui. Un regard coupable.

Soupirant, il vint s'assoire près d'elle, et lui prit la main qu'elle serrait sur son pantalon.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir si fautive. » commença t'il ses yeux perdu dans le vide.

« Mais… »

« La seule personne qui mérite d'être punit est ce prétendu journaliste. » coupa t'il d'une voix étrangement calme. « Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Si tu te sens coupable alors je le suis autant que toi. Parce que je n'ai pas réussit à le protéger. »

Un cours silence s'installa, pendant lequel la lanceuse de couteau intégra non pas l'information mais le regard de son jeune frère.

Un regard empli d'amour.

Et de vengeance.

Et elle ne su jamais pourquoi, mais à cet instant, il ne pu empêcher ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

« Bien » reprit il. « Qui t'as signalé notre position »

« Quatre ! Je l'ai appelé. J'étais désespéré de ne pas vous trouver. Et il fallait que je te dise pour cet homme »

« Je veux que tu me raconte tout ce que tu sais sur lui. Dans les moindres détails. » Finit il mortellement sérieux.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'accord, prête à tout pour les aider à le retrouver et lui faire payer.

* * *

Duo fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone qui ne cessait de retentir comme un réveil qu'on ne pouvait pas éteindre. 

Y avait même plus moyen de dormir tranquillement au chaud dans un grand lit avec son amant sans qu'on ne vienne les déranger toutes les cinq minutes.

Il se retourna sur le coté grommelant et se figea quelques instant. Quatre n'était pas là. Si jamais il le surprenait encore en train de faire des recherches, il allait le forcer à retourner se coucher avec lui et trouvé un moyen pour le faire penser à autre chose.

A cette simple idée l'américain sentit un sourire rêveur flotter sur ses lèvres.

Il n'oubliait pas pour autant Heero, loin de là, mais il devait admettre qu'il ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans la déprime s'il ne faisait que penser à lui. Et puis il y avait Trowa auprès de lui. Et il était persuadé qu'il était le remède le plus efficace pour lui.

Le seul hic c'était quand même cette espèce de fumier qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé. D'ailleurs Wu avait déjà pété un câble à cause de lui.

Mais à quoi pensait il ! Il allait lui mettre la main dessus quoiqu'il arrive alors il n'avait pas besoin d'être abattu. Il fallait juste qu'il soit patient. Après tout la vengeance était un plat bien meilleur quand il était glacé.

C'est avec un sourire sadique et de meilleure humeur qu'il se leva pour aller rejoindre certain petit ange blond qui avait sûrement besoin de réconfort.

Il le retrouva assis dans le salon, semblant soucieux et vraiment pas reposé.

« Qua-chou » appela t'il.

Celui si sursauta brusquement avant de se détendre quelque peu en reconnaissant celui qui partageait désormais sa vie. Il se força à sourire joyeusement mais c'était sans compter Duo Maxwell expert en faux sourires.

« Qui y a-t-il » interrogea t'il en venant s'accroupir près de lui.

« Rien ! C'est juste…juste que… »

Quatre soupira, et baissa les yeux. Tout s'accumulait en lui et il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de place pour casé se déferlement d'émotions qui lui appartenaient tout autant qu'ils venaient de ses amis.

Mais doucement Duo lui caressa le visage d'une main le forcent ainsi à le regarder dans les yeux. Puis lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur c'elle de Quatre qui se laissa faire, appréciant le contact.

Un contact qui s'effaça bien trop vite à son goût.

Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage bizarrement souriant de son amant, le blond se posa vaguement la question qu'il allait peut être y avoir du sport.

« Et si on allait prendre une douche » proposa l'américain l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Le jeune arabe se sentit brusquement rougir. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien du désir qu'il entendait dans la voix de son compagnon, et qu'il voyait dans ses yeux.

Lui aussi avait envie de lui. Il en était certain…mais…il n'avait jamais…il était encore vierge. Et, enfin…il avait un peu peur.

Mais comme si Duo avait lu en lui…son sourire devint plus tendre et son regard se fit plus doux malgré la lueur amusée qui y brillait encore.

« Tu viens avec moi » incita t'il

Quatre hocha la tête, se leva, lui prit la main et le suivit dans la salle de bain. Après tout il était normal qu'il appréhende de passer dans une nouvelle étape de leur relation. Mais il l'aimait et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Je t'aime » murmura t'il soudain

Duo pila net à l'entré de la salle d'eau et se retourna doucement. C'était la première fois que Quatre lui avouait son amour de vive voix. Et il se sentit soudain bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à présent. Il ne voulait au début que lui faire oublier tous leurs problèmes et le voir sourire comme il le faisait si souvent autrefois.

Un sourire qui avait le dont de le remplir de bonheur, même pendant la guerre. Ce sourire avait été sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Et il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et Quatre lui avait déjà prouvé qu'il en était de même pour lui….mais il ne lui avait encore jamais dit.

Et le voyant ainsi, tête basse, rougissant, il ne fut que plus amoureux encore.

Il l'enlaça alors tendrement, posa sa tête sur son épaule, le remerciant du fond du cœur.

« Moi aussi » finit il enfin par dire. « Et je vais te montrer à quel point. »

Et doucement la porte se referma derrière eux, laissant deux êtres se prouver leurs amours réciproques avec tendresse, douceur et délicatesse.

S'enfermant ainsi, dans leurs monde, loin de tous les problèmes et épreuves que la vie leurs imposait, pendant l'espace d'un instant.

Avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant.

**Recoucou. Alors z'en pensez quoi ? Ouais je sais il est un peu court mais j'avoue que j'étais plutôt bloqué sur la fin et puis moi je la trouve choupie. Quatre et Duo je les trouve vraiment …Kawaiiiiiii !**

**Bon je vous laisse et espèrent que le chapitre prochain ne sera pas aussi long à venir.**

**Gros bisous.**


	11. chapitre 10

_**Parfait** **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle, ou Az si vous préférez !

**Série : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **depuis le temps que je vous le dis, vous devez sûrement être au courant qui sont pas à moi. Et c'est bien dommage !

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance, ooc d'Heero et même de Trowa je dirais.

**Couple :** c'est limpide comme de l'eau de roche, alors si vous avez toujours pas devinez je peux rien pour vous hein. Lol.

**Petit blabla inutile de moi :** Alors, alors ! De quoi vais-je vous parler aujourd'hui ? Et bien je vais dire que ce chapitre et plus long que les autres, et je suis sur que sa ne vous déplait pas. Enfin pour le moment l'histoire n'avance pas trop mais je me suis dis qu'un peu de tendresse dans se monde de brut que j'ai crée sa ferait pas de mal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas des le prochain chapitre on recommence les recherches de ce de 'Satan et quelques informations croustillantes seront enfin dévoiler. Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je vais pas non plus vous divulguez toute l'intrigue hein ! Faudra attendre la suite. Lol.

Ha oui j'oubliais. Une très chère lectrice m'a fais la remarque que je devrais peut être prendre une bêta lectrice et bon, ben, enfin, je crois qu'elle a pas tord. Vous voyez j'ai beau me relire je vois pas toutes les fautes que je fais. Et elles sont parfois vraiment stupides. Et je m'en rends compte seulement une fois le chapitre mis en ligne. Et croyez moi j'en suis pas franchement ravie. Alors s'il y a une bonne âme parmi vous qui voudrait bien m'aider, je lui en serais très reconnaissante. Donc si sa vous intéresse dites le moi.

**Réponses aux reveiws**

**Katoru87 :** bon alors ton intuition était juste. Moi je persiste à dire que tu lis dans mes pensées. C'est pas possible sinon. Ouais comme tu dis cet espèce d'enfoiré va faire son retour d'ici peu de temps. Et oui c'est pour la poire de Heero. Mais après tout tu sais que j'aime le faire souffrir. Pauvre chou. Je suis cruelle avec lui tout de même. Lol. Enfin bon je te laisse à ta lecture en espérant que sa te plaise toujours autant.

**Florinoir :** t'as vu hein. Ze les aime beaucoup dans ce chapitre. Et ne t'en fais pas je n'oublie personne. Seulement c'est parfois un peudur de caser tout le monde dans le même chapitre. Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Pour l'instant, ils sont chacun de leurs cotés mais sa va pas durer. Sur ceux je te laisse à ta lecture. Bisous.

**Nékojin : **t'as raison ! On peut reprendre une grande inspiration maintenant. Heero va mieux mais c'est pas encore sa. Mais faut pas s'inquiéter. Il va aller de mieux en mieux. C'est juste un peu long à venir. Faut le comprendre un peu aussi. Enfin cette fic est encore longue. J'ai tellement de chose à écrire sur eux dans cette fic que je me demande si elle aura une fin un jour. Mais bon je ne désespère pas. Je te laisse à ta lecture. Gros bisous.

**Kasufu **: si je te dis que je t'aime, tu me croirais ? lol. J'ai finit ce chapitre suite à ton mail. Tu m'as tellement remonté le moral et je suis tellement impatiente de recevoir ton dessin que je me suis mise à écrire tout le reste du chapitre d'une traite. Alors voila la suite que tu attends. Bisous.

_**Chapitre 10**_

_Une paisible nuit._

Dans l'obscurité profonde de la nuit, Heero assis sur son lit, observait d'un regard vide les étoiles à travers la grande porte fenêtre de la chambre. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar.

Encore et toujours.

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette peur qui lui tiraillait l'estomac à chaque instant. Cette fois il avait vu Trowa dans son rêve. Il lui avait semblé être un point lumineux à travers les ténèbres.

Oui c'était sa, une lumière éclairant l'obscurité de sa seule présence. Et lui avait cru un moment que ce mauvais rêve allait se terminer ici.

Comme il se trompait.

Il était apparut. Apparut au moment où il pouvait atteindre la lumière, la sortie.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne le laissait il pas en paix !

A ce moment Heero était resté figé d'horreur, incapable de bouger, comme souder au sol. Trowa l'observait avec un sourire, mais l'autre….l'autre derrière…il lui faisait si peur…cet homme qui faisait disparaître son soleil. Et Trowa qui ne le voyait pas…qui continuait de sourire si paisiblement…

Alors, il avait fuit.

Encore.

Et malgré sa course effréné, il pouvait le sentir près de lui, si proche ! Son odeur, sa voix, ses mains qui le touche, qui lui font mal, se corps en lui, le déchirant de toute part et ses gémissement, ses grognements de plaisirs contre des hurlements de peur, de douleur.

Et comme il se sentait sal, humilié, détruit.

Que lui restait il ? A part cette éternelle sensation qui ne le quittait jamais, qui lui collait à la peau. Cette sensation d'un poids écoeurant sur son coeur.

Heero laissa alors un gémissement étouffé traverser ses lèvres et de nouveau des larmes inondèrent ses joues. Il se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même tentant de repousser son agresseur imaginaire loin de lui.

Doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il frotta ses bras, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, appuyant jusqu'à s'en faire rougir la peau.

Il fallait que cette sensation sur sa peau disparaisse. Il se leva brusquement, le regard perdu et d'un pas précipité sortit de sa chambre en direction de la salle de bain.

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé si tard dans la nuit. Il n'y avait pourtant eut aucun bruit suspect. Rien ne semblait anormal. Seul un mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait soudain prit en plein rêve, le réveillant en sursaut par la même occasion.

Trowa soupira.

Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à dormir profondément sans qu'Heero ne hurle ne terreur. Et à quoi bon se recoucher maintenant qu'il était debout !

De toute façon, il préférait rester sur ces gardes et pouvoir réagir dé que possible si jamais Heero avait besoin de lui. Même si ce dernier semblait aller un peu mieux, il n'était pas impossible qu'il fasse une rechute…et avec les informations que Cathy lui avait donné, il allait devoir en avertir les preventers et ses amis assez rapidement.

Plus vite ils le retrouveraient, plus vite Heero se remettrait.

Enfin il l'espérait.

Se levant et s'étirant comme un chat Trowa entreprit de faire un inventaire complet du frigo. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait pas pensé à faire le plein de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Faut dire que cela ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses priorités. Mais maintenant le français se demandait comment il pourrait aller faire les courses.

Est-ce qu'Heero serait d'accord pour l'accompagner ?

Ne paniquerait il pas en voyant la foule lorsqu'ils seraient tout deux en ville ?

Et si jamais il ne voulait pas venir !

Pourrait il le laisser seul quelques heures dans la maison, sans le retrouver terroriser dans un coin en rentrant ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

Quel idiot, il aurait du y penser avant de partir et demander à ce qu'on les ravitaille le temps qu'Heero se sente prêt à sortir.

Traversant le couloir, Trowa capta soudain le bruit d'eau caractéristique des douches. Intrigué et inquiet, il bifurqua pour apercevoir la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette frêle de l'ancien pilote de Wing, sous la douche, assis et se balançant d'avant en arrière de façon frénétique.

Ce hâtant de le rejoindre pour le sortir de là, le choc fut violent quand sa peau rentra en contact avec l'eau glacé.

« Heero ! Mais que fais tu ici ? Tu vas tomber malade avec cette température ! » S'emporta t'il.

Il n'était absolument pas question qu'il retombe malade et de se fait, retourne à l'hôpital. Heero n'avait pas besoin de sa. Surtout pas maintenant. Et déjà fragilisé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, le séjour n'en serait que plus long et douloureux.

Le 'malade' releva lentement les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, mort d'inquiétude.

Il semblait tellement perdu, égaré, apeuré et traqué…comme un animal sauvage qui fuyait devant le chasseur et qui se trouvait acculé sans moyen de sortie ! Et ses magnifiques yeux bleus rougis par les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Trowa détestait le voir ainsi. A chaque fois il se sentait révulsé.

Il y avait toujours certaines images d'un Heero torturé qui ce glissait insidieusement dans son subconscient. Et lorsqu'il voyait un tel regard, ces foutu images revenaient bien plus présentes mais surtout tellement réelles !

Et une nouvelle bouffée de rage l'envahit brutalement. Une rage qui n'attendait que le moment propice pour refaire son apparition.

Ce soi disant journaliste allait payer !

« Trowa » murmura t'il, grelottant de froid.

Le français reprit ses esprits rapidement. Il ne devait pas succomber à la folie pour le moment. Il attendrait. Il attendrait d'avoir ce monstre en face de lui pour lui faire vivre milles souffrances.

Ho oui ! Trowa allait lui faire regretter d'avoir un jour croisé son chemin.

« Il faut que tu sorte de là. Ton traitement n'est pas terminé et je ne veux pas que tu me fasses une rechute. » Continua t'il d'une voix bien plus tendre.

Trowa coupa l'arrivé d'eau et l'aida à sortir du petit bac avec douceur, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Heero se tendit brusquement avant de se détendre graduellement. Il avait confiance en lui. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il le protégerait. Il le savait. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur avec lui.

« I…il fait…froid ! » bredouilla t'il frissonnant.

Trowa le serra un peu plus contre lui et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de son compagnon pour le déposer sur le lit.

Fouillant dans l'armoire à la recherche de vêtements propre mais surtout sec, il dénicha assez vite de quoi faire l'affaire.

« Déshabilles toi. Et mets sa ! » Ordonna t'il sans agressivité.

Heero secoua la tête négativement et resserra ses bras autour de lui.

« Heero » commença Trowa en s'approchant doucement. « Si tu ne veux pas que je reste pendant que tu te changes, il faut me le dire. »

Heero secoua de nouveau la tête.

Que devait il faire ? Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Mais Trowa ne devait pas le voir nu…il ne devait pas. Mais en même temps il avait si froid.

Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à prendre une décision ?

Pourquoi devenait il si pudique ?

Lui qui avait mené tant de missions à bien.

Lui qui se moquait qu'on le voix dans le plus simple appareil autrefois !

Il se sentait tellement incapable !

« Je….Je… »

« Tu ? »

« Peur ! » souffla t'il si bas que Trowa, bien qu'assez proche eut de la peine à saisir.

Il lui déposa une épaisse serviette sur le dos avant de s'accroupir en face de lui. Il passa doucement la main sur son visage apeurant le japonais qui recula quelque peu.

Le français ne bougea plus, le temps que son ami se rassure et accepte de se rapprocher de lui. Il avait vite comprit qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser mais le laisser agir à sa façon. Il ne devait pas le brusquer. Juste le laisser aller à son rythme.

« Ne t'en vas pas. » finit il par dire hésitant.

« Très bien. Je vais rester. » Sourit son ami. « Je garde le dos tourné. Sa te vas ? »

« Hm ! »

Heero se changea rapidement sans prendre la peine de se sécher. La présence de Trowa le rassurait tout comme elle l'effrayait.

Lorsque le français se retourna, Heero avait enfilé des vêtements secs et bien plus chauds, mais cela ne servait à rien s'il ne prenait pas la peine de s'éponger un peu.

Ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau et Heero triturait nerveusement la serviette entre ses doigts ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Ne sachant pas comme agir tout simplement.

C'était étrange de voir qu'il semblait si désemparer, lui qui avait toujours si bien maîtriser la moindre de ses émotions et qui ne montrait qu'un regard froid. Lui qui avait un contrôle totale de sa personne…

Maintenant, il était si apeuré, si effrayé !

Mais qui pouvait le blâmer ?

Avoir subit ce que l'ancien soldat avait du endurer et être encore en vie aujourd'hui était déjà un miracle en soit, alors il ne fallait pas lui demander l'impossible.

Heero avait été conditionné, oui.

Il avait été un grand soldat ! C'était une réalité.

Presque une machine.

Mais J c'était trompé. On ne transformait pas un être humain en objet. Et Heero était plus humain que beaucoup d'entre eux. Un être humain qui malgré sa souffrance restait entier. Il avait été le soldat parfait mais à présent c'était un jeune homme comme tout le monde, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Mais peut importait après tout. Car c'était ainsi que Trowa l'aimait.

Le japonais releva lentement les yeux vers son ami, incertain.

Trowa, lui se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire et d'attraper la serviette pour lui sécher les cheveux avant qu'il ne prenne réellement froid.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence de la nuit. Le clown triste s'en sentit un peu nostalgique.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas rester ensemble ainsi sans prononcer le moindre mot. C'était quelque chose que Trowa avait cru avoir perdu pour toujours pendant un moment de désespoir, lorsque aucun d'eux ne savaient encore où Heero se trouvait.

Il se souvenait encore de des mois de recherches ou pendant ses courtes nuits, il ne rêvait que de lui. Ce fameux jour ou il l'avait retrouvé, complètement brisé, anéantit. Ses longues journées d'attente interminable, ou le temps semblait c'être figé sur le corps presque sans vie de son ami.

Quelle épreuve allait il encore devoir accomplir pour pouvoir vivre en paix ?

Quel châtiment Heero allait devoir subir pour expier des crimes qu'il n'était pas seul à avoir commis.

Ils n'avaient été que des enfants avec des idéaux dont on c'était servis pour faire le sal boulot ! Des enfants qu'on avait abandonnés une fois la guerre terminée.

Des enfants qui avaient grandis, réussis à se reconstruire et avoir une famille et de nouveau quelqu'un c'était amusé à rompre leur tout nouvel équilibre.

Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées moroses lorsqu'il sentit la main de Heero s'agripper à son pull.

Un peu surpris il baissa son regard vers la tête du japonais toujours enfouit sous la serviette de bain et que Trowa séchait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

« Restes…restes avec moi…cette nuit. » Murmura Heero toujours aussi peu sur de lui.

Trowa attendrit et heureux qu'il lui donne doucement sa confiance l'embrassa doucement sur le haut de la tête après avoir retirer la serviette.

« Je reste. » se contenta t'il de répondre ensuite avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Il avait prévu d'appeler Quatre dés que le soleil serait levé mais….même si les informations de sa sœur étaient importante, elles pouvaient attendre encore un peu, n'est ce pas !

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Wu Fei maudissait cette satané machine qui ne travaillait pas assez vite à son goût.

Il ne pouvait même pas avoir un café en temps et en heure. Et il commençait sérieusement à se demander si son très cher hôte n'avait que des vieux trucs rouillés de ce genre comme appareils électroménagers. Si c'était le cas, il plaignait beaucoup ses employés.

Wu Fei se gifla presque pour avoir de telles pensées. Il n'était pas une Onna après tout. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de sa.

Et quelle idée il avait eu aussi de venir dans la cuisine pour boire un café à une heure aussi tardive ou bien trop tôt ! Sa dépendait beaucoup du point de vue…et si on prenait en considération qu'il devait être dans les environs de 6 heures du matin…il devait être beaucoup trop tôt.

Bon ok, il ne serait pas là s'il n'avait pas travaillé toute la nuit. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester à rien faire pendant que cet homme courait les rues en toutes liberté. Et on ne savait jamais…il pouvait encore s'en prendre à Yuy.

C'était de l'injustice et même si la guerre c'était terminé et qu'il avait mûri depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter que la justice ne soit pas rendue.

Et Cette main bandée qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Heureusement que Treize n'était pas là. Il avait du partir quelques jours pour des affaires importantes sur une entreprise qu'il avait monté peu de temps après la guerre et qui marchait bien, sans pour autant égalé la Winner corps. D'ailleurs son amant ne comptait absolument pas agrandir sa société. Elle lui convenait parfaitement. A présent il ne désirait plus que vivre une vie tranquille. Et il gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour avoir une vie des plus aisée.

Et puis le fait qu'il ne soit pas là l'arrangeait pas mal. Il avait la paix et pouvait faire ses recherches sans l'avoir sur le dos constamment. Il ne tenait pas à être traiter en jeune fille fragile qu'il fallait protéger à tout prie.

Bon, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas écouter les recommandations du médecin de ne pas utiliser sa mains pendant au moins un mois.

Un mois !

C'était beaucoup trop long ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il avait des priorités et retrouver ce type était sans contexte sa principale préoccupation.

De se fait, il fallait bien qu'il fasse des recherches. Et donc pour utiliser un ordinateur c'était bien plus pratique d'avoir deux mains en parfait état de marche. Il c'était donc contenté de prendre des calmants pour la soulager un peu.

C'était plutôt efficace…jusqu'au moment ou les effets des cachets disparaissaient et ne faisait que le faire souffrir un peu plus.

Enfin le café fut prêt et il s'apprêtait à se servir dans une grande tasse….la tasse de Treize en fait. Ok, Ok, il devait admettre qu'il lui manquait. Cette demeure était bien trop grande pour lui tout seul et la présence de Treize à ses cotés, rassurante le calmait et l'apaisait lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Et il y avait son parfum…si….enivrant…sa voix qui avait doucement caressé le creux de son oreille lorsqu'il avait finit par ne plus rien maîtriser... Son souffle sur sa peau…

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à ce souvenir. Cet homme avait un tel effet sur lui ! Ce n'était pas possible. Il perdait tous ses moyens face à lui. Sa en devenait frustrant.

Toute à ses pensés, il ne fit pas attention à ses gestes et au lieu de se servir de sa main valide il utilisa l'autre. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

* * *

Dire que Treize était exténué était loin de la réalité. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer et se coucher pour ne plus se lever, et serrer Wu Fei dans ses bras avant.

Il avait réussit à avancer la dernière réunion de son entreprise et ainsi il avait prit l'avion pour rentrer plus tôt. Faire la surprise à son jeune amant lui avait parut une bonne idée.

Mais il avait été si pressé de rentrer chez lui qu'il avait occulté la fatigue accumulée par les recherches de cet homme et les réunions à n'en plus finir et maintenant il était épuisé.

Soupirant, l'ancien général des armées de Oz, passa enfin le palier de la porte d'entrer. Il n'y avait personne pour l'accueillir ! Le chinois devait sûrement dormir profondément. Il était encore tôt après tout. A peine six heures du matin. Bon son amant était plutôt du matin, mais plus que lui, Wu Fei avait besoin de se reposer.

Ses derniers temps il était à bout de nerf et un rien le mettait dans une colère noire. Et il espérait sincèrement que Quatre et Duo avaient réussit à le calmer un peu. Wu Fei prenait cette mission trop à cœur.

Retrouver ce fugitif l'obsédait. A tel point qu'il avait peur qu'il finisse par en tomber malade. Il comprenait son acharnement mais s'épuiser ainsi ne l'aiderait sûrement pas. S'il continuait ainsi c'était non pas seulement la vie de Heero que cet homme sans visage briserait mais c'elle des autres aussi.

Et ça il n'en n'était pas question. Ces jeunes gens avaient déjà suffisamment souffert par le passé. Alors si Wu Fei n'arrivait pas à lui mettre la main dessus, c'était lui, Treize Kushrenada qui le retrouverait. Il le tuerait. De cette façon, tous pourraient recommencer une vie bien plus paisible.

L'homme d'affaire qu'il était devenu se dirigea ensuite d'un pas las vers sa chambre. Wu Fei et lui ne partageait pas encore le même lit, bien qu'il en ait une très grande envie. Mais le chinois n'était pas encore prêt. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle relation et Treize était prêt à lui donner toute sa vie s'il le fallait pour lui.

Même si Wu Fei ne l'admettrait jamais, il avait peur. Peur de ce que cela impliquait. Peur de se sentir ensuite abandonner. Après tout il avait déjà perdu tant de choses et de gens auquel il tenait qu'a présent, il sentait un peu perdu.

Et puis il y avait le fait qu'il était encore jeune et que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais pensé avoir une relation avec un autre homme plutôt qu'une femme.

« PAR NATAKU ! JE SUIS MAUDIT ! »

A l'éclat de voix appartenant sans nul doute au jeune chinois, Treize abandonna immédiatement l'idée de se coucher pour se précipiter vers l'origine des jurons plus qu'inventifs du jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il fut entré dans la cuisine, Treize sentit une pointe de colère lui monter à la gorge. Cette tête de mule n'avait pas écouté ses conseils. Il lui avait pourtant bien fait comprendre qu'il n'admettrait pas de le retrouver éreinté à son retour !

Et visiblement comme à son habitude Wu Fei n'en n'avait fait qu'a sa tête. Et ce qui en résultait n'était pas très beau à voir. Les yeux cernés, le teint blafard, et la main blessée qui se remettait à saigner en disaient long sur ses activités !

A en croire les débris et la marre noire qui gisaient au sol, le jeune héritier du clan dragon avait par mégarde renverser la cafetière et la tasse avec.

« Wu Fei ! » Tonna brusquement Treize

Se dernier sursauta violemment, ne l'ayant pas sentit venir et s'écorcha un peu plus la main gauche.

« Trei…Treize ! » marmonna t'il surpris au plus au point. « Je…Tu rentres plus tôt que prévus ! »

« Puis je savoir ce que tu faisais à une heure si tardive ! »

« Je…j'avais…je voulais….un café….voila c'est ça, je voulais un café ! » se justifia t'il de façon vraiment très maladroite.

Treize soupira soudain. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Doucement, il vint à sa rencontre et lui enleva les morceaux de verre qu'il tenait en main, avant de l'attraper par la taille et l'embrasser sans autre forme de procès. Se qui ne sembla pas déplaire à son homologue pourtant pris au dépourvu.

Après quelques longues secondes d'apnée, Treize mit fin au baisé, laissant un Wu Fei joliment rosissant.

« Viens avec moi. » murmura t'il ensuite. « Je vais soigner ta main. Demain nous retournons à l'hôpital pour la faire examiner. »

« Mais… » Tenta de protester le chinois.

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. » coupa son compagnon, en attrapant sa main valide. « Je te soigne et on va se coucher. Tu as besoin de dormir autant que moi et crois moi je te veux sous la main pour te surveiller. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou ! » pesta Wu Fei !

« Vraiment ! Moi je crois plutôt que tu es en train de te tuer à la tache. »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Il faut le retrouver ! » argumenta t'il encore.

« Et nous le retrouverons, mais si c'est au détriment de ta santé, je te clouerais au lit s'il le faut. »

Wu Fei tenta encore vainement de protester à l'homme qui le tirait sans ménagement vers la salle de bain.

« Nous reparlerons de tous ça à tête reposé Wu Fei ! Mais sache que si cela continue ainsi j'en ferais une affaire personnelle et je le retrouverais par mes propres moyens. »

Treize le fit assoire sur le rebord de la baignoire pour lui administrer les premiers soins. Fouillant dans la boite à pharmacie, il trouva rapidement se dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, toute sa colère s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Le tableau que lui offrait Wu Fei était plus qu'attendrissant.

Ce dernier c'était tout simplement endormit, sa tête reposant contre le carrelage froid du mur de la pièce.

Oui ! Sa petite discussion attendrait bien demain ! Pour le moment, il y avait bien plus important à ses yeux.

* * *

Quatre n'arrivait pas à dormir. Serrer dans les bras de Duo, l'arabe l'observait dormir paisiblement. Duo lui avait fait l'amour ! Duo lui avait prouvé à quel point il tenait à lui. Par ses gestes tendre. Ses mots doux et affectueux. Et son regard plein de tendresse.

Oui. Duo lui avait fait oublier tous ses problèmes et il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras si protecteur. Il pourrait passer sa vie ainsi, blotti contre son torse écoutant son cœur taper doucement contre sa poitrine.

Et puis pour la première fois, il ressentit un réel bien être venant de ses compagnons. Même Heero semblait enfin s'apaiser et la tempête de douleur qui venait de lui se dissipait lentement. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire mais, Trowa semblait parvenir à le ramener à la vie. Oui, Trowa faisait de véritables miracles

Il sentit les bras de son amant se resserrer un peu plus sur lui.

« Je t'aimes Qua-chou. » marmonna Duo dans son sommeil

Quatre se sentit sourire et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez ! Demain ils reprendraient tous les recherches mais pour cette nuit, pour cet instant, Quatre ne voulait qu'une chose, continuer à ressentir le bien être de ses amis et rester dans les bras de Duo.

Oui, pour cette nuit des plus calmes et des plus paisibles, ils pouvaient tous, un peu oublier le poids des de leurs vies douloureuses.

Quatre ferma les yeux, doucement emporté par des songes pleins d'espoirs.

En cet instant propice aux rêves, cinq adolescents torturés par la vie qu'ils avaient eut par le passé, laissèrent de cotés toutes leurs souffrances, leurs peurs et leurs incertitudes pour ne penser qu'a se reposer et ce laisser envahir par un bien être dont ils avaient tant besoins et qu'ils atteignaient enfin.

Même pour un cour instant.

**A suivre**

**Ze l'ai finit ! Enfin ! J'y croyais plus. Y ma donné du fil à retordre se chapitre ! Mais je l'ai enfin terminé. (Cri de joie). Aller on applaudit la grande auteur que je suis ! (Petite courbette en direction de son public) lol ! Bon aller je vous laisse faut que je commence le chapitre 11 moi.**


	12. chapitre 11

**_Parfait_**_ **petit** **soldat**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle, ou Az si vous préférez ! enfin pour moi je m'en fiche t'en qu'on n'ecorche pas mon nom

**Série : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **je suis allée voir les proprio de nos petits pilotes favoris. Je leur ai demandé s'ils voulaient pas me les vendre. Ils m'ont rit au nez. Et ensuite ils m'ont jeté dehors a coups de pieds dans le derrière et je peux vous assurer que j'ai encore du mal à m'assoire

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance, ooc d'Heero et même de Trowa je dirais.

**Couples :** j'ai pas envie de vous le dire ! d'abord, vous n'avez qu'a lire pour savoir. ;p

**Passons à mon petit blabla habituel : **je suis encore désolé pour le retard mais nous avons eut quelques problèmes avec l'une de mes bêta. (contente moi. Z'ai deux bêta rien que pour moi.) Pour ce qui est du reste…heuuuuu…..ben en fait j'ai rien à dire. Lol.

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Katoru87 : **Merci pour ta review. Sa me fais toujours aussi plaisir de les lire. En ce qui concerne Treise et Wu fei je dois avouer que c'est mon couple préféré. Mais surtout, j'aime Wu Fei. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je trouve qu'il est entier, fort et faible à la fois. Bon c'est vrai qu'il est macho sur les bord, mais j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je le trouve vraiment trop classe. Alors tu le met avec Treize qui est veritablement charismatique et la je bave sur le clavier. Mdr. Et je voulais te dire que c'est pas grave pour le mail que tu as retrouvé dans ta corbeille. Tu es pardonné. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Florinoir :** j'espère que ton clavier n'a pas trop souffert de cette abondante salive. Lol. C'est vrai que c'est trognon à hee-chan tout timide. J'aimheuuuuuu. Mais tu connais bien le dicton, 'le calme avant la tempete' non ?

**Nékojin :** miiiicccciiiiiii. Je sais qui sont chou les persos principaux de cette fic. Ouais bon, je suis tout de même obliger de me cacher. Heero il apprecie pas vraiment ce que je lui fait subir. Et Duo il est pas content parcequ'il est pas avec Heero. Pareil pour Quatre. Et Wu Fei qui veut me couper en rondelle parcequ'il est avec Treize. Je te jure, c'est dur la vie d'auteur…. Pfffffiouuuu. Bisous, et bonne lecture

**Kasufu :** Alors, tout d'abord, assieds toi et calle toi bien dans le dossier de ton siege. Le chapitre 10 te plaie mais je suis pas sur que celui là te fasse 'planer'. Le début est plutôt sombre tu vois, alors surtout ne me claque pas entre les mains. Je tiens pas à perdre ma plus grande fan. Bisous.

**Missparker :** contente que sa te plaise. Alors je te laisse à ta lecture. et j'espère que sa te plaira toujours autant.

**Kitiara :** je crois que je t'ai fais attendre assez longtemps. Alors voilà le chapitre 11. et merci. Je suis toujours très contente d'apprendre que des lecteurs lisent ma fic avec autant d'interet. Et si je me souviens c'est la première fois que tu m'envoie une review, donc savoir qu'il y a toujours plus d'adeptes me touchent réellement. Pourtant c'est une fic assez difficile et je penses pas qu'elle plaise à tout le monde. Ce qui est normal après tout. Donc merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

**_Chapitre 11_**

_Le calme…_

Ses pas raisonnaient tel un sombre tambour annonçant le châtiment final. A cette heure tardive où la nuit vous emprisonnait dans ses bras pour ne plus vous lâcher, l'homme se sentait puissant, intouchable, presque immortel.

Pourtant, une ombre s'était faufilé dans son tableau. Une ombre qu'il allait bientôt faire disparaître. Il l'effacerait avec une réelle satisfaction. Oui, il annihilerait toute résistance et ensuite…ensuite il finirait de détruire son cher petit soldat.

Quel fantastique sensation il éprouvait lorsqu'il le sentait si fragile entre ses doigts. Comme il aimait le voir implorer sa grâce! Sentir son corps trembler de douleur lorsqu'il le prenait, entendre ses plaintes, goûter le sel de ses larmes et savoir que chaque appel à l'aide restait sans réponse.

Ce sentiment de le dominer…c'était si intense, si jouissif. À chaque fois il se rapprochait un peu plus de l'extase.

Et bientôt, lorsqu'il en aurait finit avec lui, il pourrait pleinement savourer sa vengeance. Ce maudit professeur allait regretter de l'avoir ainsi duper. Et quelle meilleure fin que de le voir comprendre que son si précieux petit projet n'était plus rien.

Un sourire dément apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il atteignait enfin le petit bar ou il pourrait mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

« Quatre ! »

« Trowa ! » s'extasia l'héritier de la famille Winner. « Enfin ! Nous étions inquiet de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles ! »

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas ! » le rassura t'il.

Un cours silence s'installa entre eux, emplie de malaise et de questions muettes. Des questions difficiles à poser.

Tous savaient que malgré les efforts du jeune français, le rétablissement de Heero était long, difficile et douloureux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » souffla Quatre, angoissé, même s'il le sentait pourtant revenir doucement.

« Ça va ! Il reprend des forces ! Il est sortit de son mutisme tu sais ! » Répondit-il, tentant de prendre un ton joyeux.

Un soupir de soulagement raisonna à l'autre bout du fil.

« Quatre si je t'appelle c'est pour des informations importantes. »

« De quels genres ? » demanda aussitôt le jeune arabe reprenant le ton professionnel qui le caractérisait si bien.

« D'après ce que Catherine m'a dit, il aurait fait de nombreuses recherches sur Heero ! J'en déduis qu'il connaît aussi nos identités. »

« Comment ça ? »

Trowa poussa un profond soupir pour calmer la tempête de rage qui remontait doucement le long de ses reins et s'insinuait dans ses veines tel une violente marée prête à le submerger.

« Il serait passé au cirque, se faisant passer pour un journaliste…mais il y a autre chose. Il semblerait qu'il ait participé d'une façon ou d'une autre au projet météore. »

Le silence qui lui répondit confirma au clown triste que Quatre avait du recevoir un choc. Mais mieux valait le mettre au courant et le plus tôt possible.

De plus, il voulait tenir Heero éloigné de cette affaire. Il avait déjà trop souffert, trop enduré. Et Trowa devait avouer qu'il avait peur de sa réaction lorsque leur ennemi serait entre leurs mains.

Peur d'une rechute !

Peur de le voir retomber dans un état catatonique.

Peur de le voir sombrer dans la folie.

« Tu…tu veux dire que l'un de nous a pu le côtoyer ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Heero pourrait nous aider, mais je veux le tenir à l'écart le plus longtemps possible. Il n'est pas prêt Quatre. Je crains qu'il ne le soit plus jamais, à présent. »

« Je comprends. » rétorqua son interlocuteur, la voix étrangement basse et douloureuse. « Mais comment peut-on être sur de ces informations ? » reprit-t-il effaçant son chagrin de son esprit.

« D'après Cathy, il aurait fait allusion à un projet concernant des mobils suits des plus performants. »

« Mais tout le monde est au courant que les Gudams étaient des machines différentes des autres, bien plus évolué ! »

« C'est vrai ! À la seule différence qu'il connaissait les caractéristiques de Wing, ses défaillances et ses meilleures qualités. Et seuls les professeurs et nous même connaissions nos machines sur le bout des doigts. »

« Je ne comprends pas ! comment ta sœur a pu savoir tout ça ! »

« Cet homme est trop sûr de lui et trop bavard et ce serait trop long à t'expliquer au téléphone. Mais peu importe, nous avons une piste. Et je ne veux pas la perdre. Informe les autres de ce que je t'ai appris. Je pense aussi qu'il serait bien de reprendre contact avec les professeurs. »

« Ne t'en fais pas je m'occupe de tout. Toi prends soin d'Heero et fais attention. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne restera pas sans rien faire. »

« Tout ira bien pour nous. Une dernière chose. J'aurais un service à te demander. »

« Je ferais ce que je peux dans la mesure du possible. »

« Cathy ! Cathy est repartit presque aussitôt. Elle ne voulait pas rester. S'il te plait, je voudrais qu'elle ne reste pas sans protection. Ce n'est qu'une mesure de précaution, mais s'il te plait, fais ça pour moi. »

La demande ressemblait plus à une supplique qu'a un simple service. Trowa avait peur. Peur de perdre encore un être cher, comme il l'avait déjà cru avec Heero. Il ne supporterait la perte d'un membre de sa 'famille'. Et Catherine en faisait partie.

« Je le ferais. » répondit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Trowa raccrocha après un dernier salut. Son regard se porta dans la direction de la chambre de Heero, encore endormit.

La nuit dernière avait été riche en émotions ! Heero l'avait accepté près de lui. Bien sûr, il ne se laissait pas encore approcher facilement, mais pendant son sommeil, le jeune homme avait gardé la main agrippée à son pull.

Une présence rassurante qu'il avait gardé près de lui. Trowa avait passé de longues heures à le veiller. Son visage avait enfin perdu cette éternelle souffrance. Il avait été si serein et si paisible pendant le reste de la nuit, que Trowa avait cru un instant, un cour instant, qu'il venait tout juste de se réveiller d'un très long cauchemar. Qu'Heero n'avait jamais autant souffert, qu'il n'avait pas passé plus de trois mois à le rechercher.

Que toute cette histoire n'avait été crée que par une imagination fertile.

Mais la dure réalité l'avait brutalement rattrapé lorsque les souvenirs brutals, violents, douloureux l'avaient de nouveau envahi.

Ces images d'un Heero suppliant, pleurant…si faible…si fragile….tant de détresse, de souffrances le hantaient.

Aujourd'hui encore, il se demandait comment Heero avait tenu si longtemps ! Comment avait-il réussit à endurer tant de supplices ?

Lui-même n'aurait jamais résisté si longtemps. Heero malgré tant d'épreuves restait un jeune homme fort…et pourtant si fragile en cet instant.

Alors quel soulagement avait-il ressentit en le voyant dormir sans qu'il ne soit poursuivit par son enfer ! Un enfer qu'il ne pourrait jamais totalement oublier. Seul le temps pourrait atténuer cette douleur qui ne disparaîtrait pas. Mais lui, il serait là pour le soutenir, l'aider quand la souffrance referait son apparition.

« Trowa ? » appela une petite voix.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Heero sur le pas de la porte, les yeux encore gonflé de sommeil.

Une image qu'il n'aurait pas cru voir un jour. Le voir ainsi, 'abandonné' au petit matin alors qu'autre fois il ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotions, sentiments ou même sensations.

Heero avait tellement changé !

Disparut le soldat.

Détruite la machine de guerre.

Brisé, l'être sans âme qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été.

Sa carapace si durement construite avait littéralement implosé, laissant place à un jeune adolescent encore traumatisé par les derniers événements.

« Tu es déjà debout ? » fit-il agréablement surpris.

Depuis leurs arrivé, le japonais, n'était pratiquement pas sortit de sa chambre. Alors le voir se tenir sur ses deux jambes à l'entrée du salon le réjouissait.

Heero hocha doucement la tête avant de s'approcher doucement, encore peu sûr et mal à l'aise.

« Cathy ? » demanda-t-il .

« Elle est repartit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester. » Mentit-il.

« Hm. »

Heero semblait quelque peu déçu, honteux même. Pourquoi ? Trowa ne su le dire mais préféra garder le silence. S'il voulait en parler, il le ferait de lui-même. Mieux ne valait pas le brusquer où il risquait de se refermer comme une huître.

« Tu as faim ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose. »

Heero le suivit sans broncher, encore un peu perdu, et c'est instinctivement qu'il s'installa près de la fenêtre.

Le coup d'œil furtif que lui jeta Trowa passa inaperçu.

Il y avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Heero restait toujours près des ouvertures vers l'extérieur. Une manière de se rassurer peut être. Une échappatoire s'il se trouvait pris au piège. L'oublie qu'il se trouvait enfermé entre quatre murs.

La lumière même abondante, la douce chaleur du matin, et l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche, ne semblaient pas lui donner le sentiment de liberté qu'inspirait pourtant la maison.

Et plus pressant, il y avait la question des courses. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille les faire aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le frigo. Et le petit-déjeuné copieux qu'il avait l'intention de préparer serait finalement assez maigre.

Dire que Heero avait besoin de manger pour reprendre du poids et des forces qu'il n'avait plus ! Il était vraiment le dernier des imbéciles. Par moment, il avait l'impression de ne faire que des gaffes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Soupirant, il se décida à annoncer à son ami le programme de la journée.

« Heero ? » appela-t-il.

Celui-ci quitta lentement la contemplation des champs pour fixer son attention sur le français.

« Il va falloir que j'aille faire des courses aujourd'hui. »

Jusque-là, tout se passait bien. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas mal réagir. En fait il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ou voulait en venir son ami. D'ailleurs son léger froncement de sourcil ne fit que confirmer ses craintes

Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, il se lança dans son souhait de l'amener avec lui. Une tâche peut être encore trop difficile à surmonter pour le convalescent.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ? » demanda-t-il enfin, nerveux.

Heero se tendit brusquement. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa entre eux durant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures au français.

Heero jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre évaluant la distance et le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour fuir le plus loin possible de la ville! Puis il replongea dans le regard de jade de son ami et l'envie de fuir s'émoussa quelque peu.

« Je…je ne sais pas. » dit il, peu sûr de sa réponse.

Il n'avait pas refusé de l'accompagner. C'était une bonne chose mais s'il ne disait rien, il pressentait le refus imminent du jeune homme, et le laisser seul ici même pendant deux heures lui paraissait beaucoup trop. De plus la situation présente ne le rassurait pas. Il se pouvait que l'autre refasse son apparition. C'était peu probable mais il ne voulait courir aucun risque.

« Heero, s'il y a le moindre problème nous pourrons rentrer immédiatement. » tenta-t-il de le rassurer. « Et je suis là moi. » ajouta-t-il !

Le japonais ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant réfléchir à la proposition, pesant le pour et le contre, lançant des regards nerveux vers l'extérieur comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir toute une foule compact de personnes étrangères.

Trowa le vit déglutir avec difficulté. Heero avait visiblement peur de sortir malgré sa toute récente claustrophobie. Le paysage extérieur lui donnait une sensation de liberté tout comme l'impression oppressante d'être épié.

Seulement, s'il refusait, Trowa devrait quand même le laisser seul ! Il fit le tour de la cuisine d'un regard incertain. La maison était grande, des pièces vides. Des fenêtres clauses, de lourdes portes…et il n'y aurait pas Trowa pour le rassurer.

Il n'y aurait personne. Il n'y aurait que lui et cette maison. Pas de Duo, si bavard, de Quatre venant lui demander s'il désirait une tasse de thé, de Wu Fei lisant tranquillement un livre…pas de Trowa restant près de lui pour le protéger.

Mais aller dehors ! Les gens pourraient le toucher, l'observer…

Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos. Et les paroles de Trowa lui revinrent en mémoire.

'Je serais là moi !'

« D'a…d'accord ! » souffla t'il.

Lorsque la ville fut en vue, après une demie heure de trajet, Heero resserra immédiatement ses mains sur son pantalon, tentant vainement de faire disparaître l'angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac

Il y allait avoir du monde, beaucoup trop de monde ! Il lança un regard des plus craintif vers Trowa qui le rassurait comme il pouvait. Sans que cela ne semble le calmer.

Il avait eu tord d'accepter. Trowa aurait dû y aller seul. Il ne pourrait pas faire face à toute la foule qu'il sentait déjà proche.

Ces frôlement de vêtements lorsqu'on vous bousculaient. Comme ses caresses douloureuses…ses souffles comme le sien dans le creux de son cou, lui brûlant sa chair…ces voix, la sienne moqueuse…et ces corps…ce corps….en lui…

« Tro…Trowa. » appela-t-il, n'arrivant plus à contenir la peur qui lui broyait le cœur et l'asphyxiait lentement.

Le jeune français arrêta le véhicule sur le bas coté pour rassurer son ami terrorisé par la simple idée de prendre un bain de foule.

Le voir ainsi lui rappelait ce jour fatal où le destin avait décidé de lui offrir une vision d'horreur. Le voir là au fond de cette cage, hurlant, suppliant alors que l'autre ne voyait qu'un jouet capable de satisfaire son besoin physique, bestial, barbare, inhumain.

Capitulant, il détacha la ceinture de son ami qui ne cessait d'observer les alentours, à la recherche d'une sortie de secours.

Le français dût faire appel à tout ses sens pour retenir le japonais prêt à piquer un sprint jusqu'à la maison

« Lâche-moi ! » gémit-il complètement paniqué.

« Calme toi, Heero. Tu n'as rien à craindre. » Et il resserra sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme en une douce étreinte.

Heero se débattit encore quelque peu avant que ses épaules ne soient soudain secouées par de violents spasmes. Puis une plainte suivit d'un long sanglot acheva de calmer les nerf à vif du jeune malade.

Trowa le laissa faire, incapable d'apaiser cette déferlante d'émotions, violentes, intense, puissantes.

« Pourquoi ! » Hurla-t-il soudain. « Pourquoi ? »

Un cri, une accusation lancée à la terre entière. Pourquoi après avoir ramené la paix sur cette planète continuait-t-on de le faire souffrir !

Qu'avait-il encore commit comme erreur ? Il était si fatigué ! Comme il regrettait le temps où il n'éprouvait rien. La vie était si facile à ce moment. Il n'avait qu'à accomplir sa mission. Et peu importait s'il survivait ou non. Seul le succès de sa mission avait une importance. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait que peur, désespoir, angoisse.

Était-ce cela vivre normalement ?

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour endiguer le flot de larmes que l'ancien pilote d'Heavyarm n'aurait cru possible de verser.

« Heero. Nous allons rentrer !» murmura-t-il.

Encore tremblant, le japonais s'agrippa de nouveau à son ami pour ne plus le lâcher. Et sans un mot, Trowa redémarra pour retourner à la maison gardant un goût amer d'impuissance dans sa bouche.

Heero n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le regard des gens. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait prévenir les autres qu'il faudrait lui livrer leurs nourritures et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, le temps qu'Heero accepte de sortir de nouveau à l'air libre, sans crainte.

* * *

Alors que la nuit s'avançait lentement, que les ombres dansaient dans l'obscurité, que la lune triste pleurait, il s'avançait vers ce qui allait bientôt être l'apothéose de son projet !

Bientôt son cher petit soldat serait de nouveau entre ses mains.

Bientôt il pourrait le faire souffrir comme jamais il n'avait encore pu.

Oui ! Quelle meilleure idée avait-il eu là !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire à présent.

Le retrouver, lui et les autres !

Et le détruire !

**a suivre:**


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Parfait petit sodat**_

**Auteur :** Azanielle pour vous servir

**Série : **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer : **Pas a moi

**Genre : **Angst, yaoi, romance, ooc d'Heero et de Trowa !

**Couples :** je crois qu'arriver à ce stade de la fic, je n'ai absolument pas besoin de le dire

**Petit blabla :** je suis encore en retard, je sais. Mon pc a de nouveau grillé et j'ai été forcé de racheter une carte mère et un processeur. C'est ma bourse qui l'a sentit passé, snif ! et ensuite je n'ai u ni l'envie ni la motivation pour écrire la suite. Un passage à vide. Je crois que tout les auteurs passe par la un jour ou l'autre.

Pour parler de la fic, ce chapitre est cour et une nouvelle transition dans la vie de nos petits cheris va encore les boulverser. Je suis une sadique ! lol.

Pour finir comme j'ai encore du retard je ne vais pas répondre au reveiws. De plus je n'ai pas le temps j'ai des tas de trucs à faire. Donc un grand merci à tous. Et à Toi Kasu pour m'avoir rassurer ! . Bisous à tous est bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 

…_Et la tempete !_

Wu Fei marchait d'un pas rapide vers le laboratoire de l'ancien mentor de son ami. Treize légèrement en retrait avait beau posséder un grand flegme, il n'en n'était pas moins, pour le moment, très, très énervé.

Il devait bien s'avouer que seuls les pilotes de Gundam lui tapait parfois sur les nerfs. Ho il les respectait, les admirait. Ils avaient prouvés à de nombreuses reprises leurs bravoures et leurs courages.

Là n'était pas le problème….

Wu Fei était pire qu'une mule. Et il était tout de même le seul à le mettre dans un tel état. Il l'aimait mais cet idiot n'en faisait toujours qu'a sa tête et il était réellement en train de s'épuiser inutilement.

Retrouver cet homme était devenu une obsession. Et il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'acharnait tant.

Le chinois toujours tiré à quatre épingle ne montrait pas moins son intense fatigue. Les yeux éternellement cernés, le teint si pâle ne faisaient que prouver qu'il était au bord de la rupture.

« Wu Fei. Arrêtes toi un peux s'il te plaît. » Ordonna gentiment l'aîné de deux.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps »

Soupirant, Treize l'attrapa par le bras lui intimant de stopper sa marche. Le jeune chinois fronça les sourcils avant de le 'tuer' du regard.

« Wu Fei ! Sa ne peux plus durer ! Il faut absolument que tu prennes du repos. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Soupira t'il las.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Tu vas finir par tomber malade. »

Son jeune amant se crispa et serra les poings, s'infligeant par le même occasion une violente douleur à sa main encore bandée.

« Ne comprends tu donc pas ! » demanda t'il en se retournant, dissimulant ainsi son visage.

« Si tu m'expliquais Wu Fei. Laisse moi franchir ce mur derrière lequel tu te caches. »

L'ancien général ne supportait plus cette situation. Il s'inquiétait, s'angoissait pour lui. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le voir s'effriter doucement.

Déjà lorsqu'il s'était endormi dans la salle de bain…il avait pensé avec soulagement que son jeune amant allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Comme il avait eut tord. Le chinois n'avait dormi que quatre heures. C'était si peu ! Il avait beau avoir fait la guerre, il n'en était pas moins un être humain. Et tenir un tel rythme aussi longtemps était déjà un exploit en soi. Mais à vouloir bien faire il causerait sa chute.

Irrémédiablement.

« Un jour…lorsque je serais près…je te raconterais. » promit t'il en s'arrachant doucement de son étreinte pourtant si reposante

Treize soupira alors que Wu Fei reprit sa marche vers le lieu ou il espérait sincèrement avoir des réponses.

* * *

Duo observait Quatre depuis des heures à présent. Celui si fonctionnait par cycle régulier.

Observer le paysage à travers le hublot !

Soupirer !

Et reprendre la lecture de son livre.

Un livre ouvert à la page 57 depuis plus d'une heure à présent.

L'américain ne pu empêcher un sourire amusé de fleurir ses lèvres. Quatre était tellement inquiet et si nerveux qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que cela faisait un long moment que Duo tentait d'attirer son attention.

Puis décidant qu'il en avait assez de le voir ainsi se morfondre tout seul, il attrapa son œuvre pour le jeter au loin et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le petit blond trop surpris ne su jamais comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une telle position. Heureusement que la navette leurs était uniquement réservé.

Le lâchant enfin à bout de souffle, Duo sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant les joues rougies de son amant allongé sous lui d'une façon des plus séduisante.

« Ai-je réussis à détourner ton attention Quatre ? » murmura t'il contre son oreille.

Le jeune homme encore saisi par une telle réaction de la par de son amant ne pu que bredouiller une phrase que Duo ne comprit pas. Ce qui le fit sourire un peu plus, révélant des dents qui parurent quelques peu pointu à Quatre.

« Du…Duo ? » marmonna le petit Arabe qui pressentait que la suite des événements seraient des plus mouvementé.

Hors, ce n'était réellement pas le moment.

Et pourtant…

Son regard !

Si intense !

Si brûlant !

De véritables charbons ardents. Et cette lueur de désir ! Il ne pourrait pas résisté ! Il le savait. Cet appel était beaucoup trop tentant. Et tant pis s'il succombait ! Il avait besoin de lui ! Tant besoin de lui à ces cotés…en lui.

Et cette sensation qu'il avait d'être vivant. Vivant comme il ne l'avait jamais été à chaque regard qu'il posait sur lui. Quatre aimait sa ! Il l'aimait lui.

Duo su qu'il avait gagné la partie à l'instant même ou les yeux bleu de son amant se troublèrent. Des yeux si attachant et si profond. Duo aurait presque donné son âme au diable pour pouvoir s'y noyer. Quatre était devenu son univers de lumière. Si calme et si doux. Etre près de lui à chaque moment de la journée et de la nuit était tout ce qu'il désirait. Savoir qu'il serait toujours là pour lui ! Qu'il viendrait illuminé son monde de cauchemar pour lui sourire et le rassurer comme lui seul savait le faire.

Et là, maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose : lui faire l'amour encore et encore pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Il savait que l'entretien qu'il allait devoir passer avec sa sœur ne serait pas facile. La pression qu'elle lui mettait pour qu'il reprenne les commandes de la Winner corp était énorme. Sans compter qu'ils devaient ensuite rejoindre L1 pour retrouver Wu Fei et l'autre qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas encadrer.

Alors pour l'instant, juste pendant les quelques heures de voyage qu'il restait, il voulait tout oublier dans ses bras ! Il voulait LUI faire tout oublier et le laisser s'évader !

Et alors seulement ils pourraient de nouveau reprendre leurs routes et terminer se long chemin semer d'obstacles si difficile à franchir.

* * *

Bien plus tard, lorsque la nuit fut tombée et que seules les étoiles éclairaient ce petit cocon fragile que la colonie était, le coup de feu résonna longtemps aux oreilles d'un homme figé d'horreur devant l'être qui s'écroula devant ses yeux, dans l'obscurité profonde d'une nuit macabre !

* * *

« Allo ! Trowa ? »

« Duo ! Qui a-t-il ? »

« Wu Fei est à l'hôpital…dans un état grave. »

Le bip, bip d'un téléphone raccroché !

Et le silence total à l'autre bout du fil !

Pire que la souffrance et la douleur !

Tout ne faisait que devenir cauchemar.

Toujours plus vite !

Toujours plus loin !

Dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité !

Dans le néant de la peur !

Et plus une seule échappatoire !

Portes closes ! Fenêtres soudés !

Faire face !

Unique solution ! Seule certitude ! Et dernier espoir

Il lui fallait trouvé 'Satan' et le détruire…avant que leurs monde ne s'écroule !

Comment cela finirait ? Qui aurait pu le dire. Peut être par leurs morts à tous ! Peut être oui ! Mais que tout cesse ! Que cette souffrance ne s'accroche plus à eux ! Que la douleur les laisse en paix. Et si cela signifiait mourir, alors il fallait l'accepter.

Avant tout ! Avant de quitter se monde si tel était le choix de cette Terre, il fallait mettre un terme à son existence !

Vite !

a suivre!


	14. Chapitre 13

**_Parfait petit soldat._**

**Auteur : **Aza ou Az ou encore Azanielle…enfin…bref vous voyez quoi…

**Disclaimer :** Y sont à moi ? c'est vrai…non…mais c'est pas justeuuuuuuu

**Note : **Je vais faire cour parce que je suis fatiguée, que j'ai eu une grosse journée de travail, qu'il est minuit 30 passé et qu'il faut que je me lève tôt demain pour aller voter. Donc encore désolé pour le retard. (sa devient vraiment une habitude chez moi.) c'est moi ou j'ai la maudite impression que je n'avance pas avec cette fic. Enfin sa n'a aucun rapport avec se que je voulais dire. Vous avez pu constater que la présentation est courte. C'est normal, je vous l'ai dit, je suis creuvé. De plus entant donné mon état actuel c'est à dire, sur le point de m'endormir sur le clavier, je vais pas répondre aux reviews, j'ai vraiment pas le courage. Mais ne soyez pas déçu, je prends tout de même sur mon temps de sommeil pour vous envoyer le chapitre. Ce qui prouve que je suis une gentille fifille. N'est ce pas ? quoi ? qui a dis non ?

Donc pour faire encore plus cour, merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé lire ma fic et qui continue toujours d'ailleur, et bien sur à tout ceux qui m'ont laisser tout plein de zentils messages. Et merci à Katoru pour ta correction. En tout cas tu as du courage de le faire aussi vite avec tes exams qui approchent.( moi j'aurais déjà abandonné.) Mais bon on est tous obligé d'y passer un jour ou l'autre et moi je suis bien contente d'en avoir terminé avec lycée, prof et bac. Bisous. Et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13

_Changement. (ou comment pas se prendre la tête avec les titres.)_

Assis sur l'une des nombreuses chaises que comptait la véranda, Heero observait le paysage depuis plusieurs minutes.

Absorbé dans une contemplation reposante et loin de ses tourments et angoisses devenues quasi- permanente, il laissa pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que sa mémoire se souvienne, son esprit vagabonder aux grés des vents.

« Heero ? » appela Trowa, le rejoignant.

Le japonais porta lentement son regard vers lui…pour se plonger dans ses grands yeux de jades et s'y perdre quelques secondes.

« Heero » répéta-t-il hésitant. « J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Quel genre de mauvaise nouvelle ?

Le convalescent sentit un long frisson remonter le long de son échine.

Comme le moindre changement brutal dans ses habitudes pouvait l'effrayer à présent ! Comme il se sentait pitoyable.

« C'est Wu Fei. Il…il est à l'hôpital. Je ne connais pas les détails mais il semblerait que son état soit grave. »

À la plus grande surprise de Trowa, Heero se redressa brusquement, tremblant et paniquant.

« C'est…c'est impossible…Wu Fei…il ne peut pas…c'est impossible. »

« Heero, s'il te plaît calme toi. »

« Je…non…il faut…il faut que… »

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge tandis que Trowa venait le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait vite constaté que depuis quelques temps, ses étreintes étaient la seule façon d'apaiser Heero dans ses moments de panique incontrôlé.

Et bien qu'il apprécie cette douce chaleur au creux de ses bras, Trowa ne pouvait à chaque fois s'empêcher de penser qu'un autre que lui l'avait touché…qu'une espèce de monstre avait caressé chaque parcelle de son corps pour le briser plus facilement.

Et comme il aurait aimé l'embrasser et lui prouver qu'il n'avait plus aucune crainte à avoir. Que lui serait là pour apaiser ses cauchemars et effacer ses peurs.

Et il ne devait pas non plus oublier que plus que ça, il voulait lui faire l'amour. Il voulait pouvoir le faire sien.

Dans un instant de pure tendresse.

Montrer qu'il ne le laisserait jamais.

Qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Il voulait lui faire découvrir cette sensation de plénitude que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on aimait.

Mais Heero serait-il prêt à accepter cet état de fait ? Serait-il capable d'accepter les sentiments qu'il lui portait ?

Car de toute évidence il ne savait pas. Il ne savait absolument pas qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Qu'il en perdrait la raison si par malheur un jour, on devait les séparer.

« Trowa…c'est lui…il est revenu. »

« Rien ne prouve que c'est cet homme. Pour l'instant nous ne savons rien … mais il va falloir qu'on parte Heero »

Le japonais se raidit et les tremblements redoublèrent d'intensité.

« Non. » gémit-il « pas ça. »

Trowa retint difficilement la boule dans la gorge qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur depuis le coup de téléphone de Duo voila quelques minutes à peine.

Quitter ce havre de paix alors que l'ancien pilote de Wing se remettait à peine était tout simplement impossible. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

Trop rapide.

Trop de changement.

En si peu de temps.

Nouveaux chamboulements !

Nouvelles peurs.

Nouvelles angoisses.

Et l'impuissance.

Pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils étaient seuls et Heero était incapable de se défendre dans l'état actuel des choses. Si jamais cet homme les avait retrouvé ils n'auraient aucune chance.

Il leurs fallait de l'aide. Ils devaient retourner auprès de leurs compagnons et prendre des nouvelles du chinois.

L'inquiétude le rongeait. Wu Fei, Heero….

Tout allait si vite. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face. Il se sentait las et fatigué. Il voulait que tout cesse enfin.

Quand les laisserait-il enfin en paix ?

Lorsque Heero sembla calmé, Trowa tenta vainement de le convaincre. Un combat qu'il savait déjà perdu d'avance. Le japonais refusa encore et encore.

La peur était si grande et si douloureuse.

Pourtant, même s'il était dur de l'admettre, il lui faudrait un jour ou l'autre faire face à ses craintes et les affronter.

Le temps était venu de rentrer malgré le fait qu'il n'était absolument pas prêt à quitter ce lieu où il commençait à peine à se sentir en sécurité.

Et il n'avait pas le choix. Ils devraient partir même si cela lui coûtait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montrait.

* * *

Là, derrière la grande vitre qui le séparait de Wu Fei, Treize semblait hésiter entre la fureur et le désespoir.

Si un jour on lui avait annoncé que le fier dragon était tombé lors d'un combat, il aurait ri au nez de cette blague absurde.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Oui tout. Car le chinois n'était plus là pour rougir devant ses allusions. Il n'était plus là pour remettre le jeune Maxwell à sa place. Il n'était plus là pour lui assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il était fort et que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

Il n'était plus là pour lui sourire.

Juste allongé dans ce lit, le visage pâle…et le simple encéphalogramme lui permettant d'espérer qu'il se réveillerait.

Et Surtout, à présent il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ce soit disant 'Satan' ne serait pas remis aux autorités.

Ho non ! Il avait bien d'autres projets pour lui…beaucoup d'autres projets…des plus douloureux.

Et ce J qui avait été lui aussi abattu ! Il ne faisait aucun doute que seul le tortionnaire de Heero Yuy avait orchestré cet acte. Car d'après les informations obtenu, seul J semblait avoir les informations nécessaires. Des informations qu'il avait données à Wu Fei. Et cet idiot robotisé avait passé l'arme à gauche.

Plus personne n'était en sécurité à présent.

Cet homme était dangereux. Bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait cru auparavant.

« Treize ? »

L'ancien général ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, le regard toujours fixe et comme hypnotisé par le corps presque sans vie de son jeune amant.

« Treize, il faut que nous parlions. » insista doucement la voix familière qu'il reconnut pour être celle de l'héritier Winner.

Un rire amer tirant dans les aigues hystériques lui donnait un air de folie.

Incontrôlable et puissant.

« Et de quoi devrions-nous parler ? De ce qui s'est passé. Du comment ? Du pourquoi ? Ou de ce que je ferai subir à cet homme ? Parce que si c'est de ça que nous allons parler j'ai tout un tas d'idées à vous proposer.»

Quatre ne put réprimer un frisson au regard et aux paroles que lançait Treize. Celui-ci ne quittait jamais le chevet de Wu Fei et la folie destructrice qui émanait de lui le ramenait au passé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis.

Il savait à quel point il pouvait se montrer cruel lorsqu'on s'attaquait à quelque chose qui lui était cher. Même si ce dernier semblait porter un poids depuis la fin de la guerre. Même s'il voulait visiblement se racheter, une part de lui continuait à vouloir détruire.

Mais il savait…il savait que lorsque qu'ils le retrouveraient, il ne ferait rien pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte qui allait sûrement être considéré comme un crime.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

Crime ?

Et alors? Si Treize s'amusait un peu avec lui, où était le mal ? Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait !

Secouant la tête Quatre tenta de rouvrir le dialogue.

« Vous savez tout comme moi, qu'à présent seul Heero peut nous aider. Et je ne pense pas qu'il accepte si facilement de nous venir en aide. »

« Parce-que d'après vous, voir Wu Fei dans cet état ne va pas lui donner l'envie de nous aider? » répondit-il, acide.

Quatre soupira. Il comprenait bien sa colère et l'impression d'impuissance qui le submergeait. Lui-même ne savait plus quoi faire. D'ailleurs il avait finalement décidé de couper tout lien avec ses amis. Cela devenait insupportable.

Bien qu'il lui ait été difficile d'admettre qu'il était devenu incapable de contenir tant d'émotions violentes, Quatre avait dû se faire à l'évidence que pour le moment son empathie ne faisait que le déranger plus qu'autre chose.

Et Wu Fei….

Allah ! Il ne pouvait même pas regarder à travers la vitre de peur de s'effondrer.

Tentant d'occulter le chagrin qui commençait doucement à lui nouer la gorge, Quatre continua sur sa lancée.

« Heero est complètement terrorisé. Ne croyez-vous pas que ce qu'il a subit est largement suffisant ! »

Treize porta enfin son regard sur lui.

Silence…

Lourd…

Pesant…

Et tant de regrets…

De remords…

De douleurs…

Lentement l'ancien ozzi s'adossa à la vitre semblant perdre toutes ses forces et ses convictions.

« Je suis désolé. » lâcha-t-il enfin. « Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. »

Voir ainsi Treize perdre toute tenue et s'abandonner devant eux était surprenant. Lui qui c'était toujours montré droit, fort…un véritable roc, semblait s'effriter doucement.

« Duo est au téléphone avec Trowa. Ils sont en route pour la colonie. Ils devraient nous rejoindre dans la matinée de demain. Nous trouverons une solution mais pour le moment vous devriez vous reposer un peu. »

Voyant qu'il ne se déciderait pas à bouger de là, Quatre fit de son mieux pour le rassurer alors que lui-même désespérait de voir son ami ouvrir les yeux.

« Wu Fei est fort. Il a vu pire durant la dernière guerre. Il s'en sortira. » Dit-il avec une conviction qu'il aurait aimé avoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Duo dans le petit bureau, Quatre se sentait plus fatigué que jamais. Son amant, lui, venait tout juste de raccrocher et dans un soupir se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à portée de main.

« Il n'a pas accepté n'est-ce-pas ! » devina Quatre.

« Non. Heero est mort de trouille. Trowa a été forcé de le droguer pour pouvoir l'amener ici sans trop de difficultés. »

Quatre vint s'agenouiller devant Duo et posa doucement sa tête sur ses genoux voulant réconforter le jeune homme tout autant qu'il ressentait le besoin de le sentir près de lui pour le soutenir.

« Tu crois que ça ira ? Ils sont seuls et sans défense. Il pourrait leur arriver n'importe quoi. »

Soupir.

« Je sais. Je sais…mais Trowa refuse une escorte. Il pense que cela attirerait trop l'attention »

Silence tendu.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? » demanda Quatre. « Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide mais je commence à douter. Cet homme est vraiment très fort. »

« Hey. Nous avons été pilotes de Gundam. On a fait la guerre. Et je suis sûr qu'on s'en sortira. Nous formons une équipe. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Nous formons une sacrée bonne équipe même. »

Si seulement il croyait ce qu'il disait.

Espérance déçue.

Quatre soupira quelque peu et doucement, la main de Duo vint lui caresser les cheveux, apaisant ainsi quelque peu cette douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Que pouvaient-ils faire ?

À part attendre.

Encore.

Seul Heero avait désormais la clé de 'sortie'.

Une clé qu'il leur serait difficile d'obtenir.

**A suivre:**


	15. Chapter 14

_**PARFAIT PETIT SODLAT**_

**Auteur : **Azanielle

**Serie :** Gundam Wing !

**Disclaimer : **Y sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage !

**Genre : **vous devez le savoir maintenant hein ! lol !

**Note : **Me voilà de retour après une très longue absence !

Heero/ Et ben c'est pas trop top !

Quoi t'es pas content, je viens de t'offrir les plus grandes vacances de ta vie et tu ose encore te plaindre ?

Heero/ plus vite tu la finis plus tu fais cesser toutes ces tortures !

Trowa/ Et pour finir plus vite je peux le garder pour moi !

Bon ok, j'ai compris ! alors désolé tout le monde et bonne lecture

**Réponses aux reviews : **alors a mis en place un nouveau système de reviews donc je vais faire de rapide bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages et je répondrais avec le nouveau système la prochaine fois. C'est la dernière fois que je répondrais dans le corps de ma fic.

Merci à **Babou **(j'ai été longue ! pardon ! mais merci pour ne pas avoir abandonné ma fic.) **Hades Hiei** (tu as lu ma fic en une seule fois ? je savais pas qu'elle avait un si grand succès ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise) **Florinoir **(qui aime toujours autant voir souffrir Heero, et elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs) **Kasufu **(j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles et je te remercie encore de m'encourager comme tu le fais) **Nekojin** (je te fais plein de gros bisous et oui Satan aura son lot de souffrance) et enfin à **onarluca** (je t'ai fais attendre je suppose mais me voilà de retour)

A tous un grand merci ! je vous adore ! C'est grâce à vous si je suis toujours aussi motivée

Chapitre 14

_Une clé silencieuse_

Treize aurait tout donné, même sa propre vie pour le voir ouvrir les yeux, pour l'entendre râler et crier haut et fort que c'était une injustice, pour goûter ses lèvres si douces et pouvoir sentir la texture de sa peau.

De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais sentit si désemparé, si impuissant. Il avait l'impression de voir son monde s'écrouler avec sa vie.

Il n'était rien sans Wu Fei, rien sans sa présence à ses cotés. Il avait eu tant de difficulté à l'apprivoiser, le séduire. Il avait eu tant de mal à lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait.

Leur histoire avait à peine commencé qu'elle se terminait. Si vite, sans qu'il ne puisse lui dire ces mots naissants et encore trop fragiles et pourtant si importants.

Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Comme il aimait le voir rougir lorsqu'il le déstabilisait par ses paroles provocatrices et dont les sous-entendus se faisaient clairement ressentir.

Ce visage fin et son regard fier.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un corps pâle et sans la moindre parcelle de vie.

« Réveille toi Wu Fei. » souffla t'il au creux de son oreille.

« Il se réveillera. » assura la voix de l'importun qui pénétra dans la chambre d'un pas silencieux, comme ayant eu peur de déranger l'endormi.

L'ancien général ne se retourna pas, trop absorbé par sa contemplation du chinois.

« Comment va Heero ? »

Il n'y avait rien dans sa voix, rien que du vide, aucune émotion, le néant.

« Il dort encore pour le moment. Je suis venu voir Wu Fei. » Lâcha t'il.

Il s'approcha lentement pour venir observer son ami à son tour. Il soupira. Cette situation, il l'avait vécu il y avait encore peu de temps et se trouver ici le ramenait en arrière ravivant des souvenirs douloureux.

Combien de temps allait encore durer ce petit jeu ? Combien d'amis allait-il encore devoir veiller jour et nuit pour qu'il cesse ce massacre ?

« Vous n'avez eu aucun problème pour venir jusqu'ici ? » demanda Treize.

Le voir ainsi, si abattu et pourtant s'inquiétant encore des autres, le surpris. Treize ne s'était jamais laissé aller avant, ou du moins, pas devant eux.

Il l'aimait. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à avoir. Treize aimait Wu Fei autant que lui aimait Heero

« Une fois Heero endormit tout a été calme. »

Leurs voix étaient posées, étrangement calmes comme sereines et pourtant….pourtant, leur rage transperçait les murs. Leur haine alourdissait l'atmosphère de la pièce.

C'était la froide certitude, le calme d'avant les combats. C'étaient des démons qui allaient faire connaître les pires souffrances à 'Satan'

Personne ne pourrait plus ce mettre sur leur chemin. Plus maintenant. Il avait réveillé les soldats de la mort et il allait payer très cher son audace.

« Wu Fei se réveillera Treize. Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi. Alors il n'y a aucun risque qu'il reste allonger sans rien faire. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. » murmura t'il au comble du désespoir. « Cela va peut-être paraître étrange à vos yeux mais je ne suis plus rien sans lui. »

Un court silence s'installa, juste coupé par l'encéphalogramme émettant régulièrement ses « bip-bip ».

« Alors il reviendra. »

Et il quitta la pièce les laissant seuls. Treize avait besoin de remonter la pente. Wu Fei avait aussi besoin de lui. Il les avait vu, ses regards avant que tout ne commence. Il les avait vu ses coups d'œil à la dérobé, son rosissement et cet étrange apaisement qui émanait de lui lorsque Treize était dans les parages. Et Wu Fei qui ne se rendait même pas compte de ce que cela signifiait.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse mourir. Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Il le réveillerait par la force s'il le fallait. Heero avait suffit. Il ne laisserait plus personne le briser. Lui ou les autres.

Il l'avait déjà dit. Personne ne touchait à sa famille. Et cette famille il l'aimait. Peu importait à quoi elle ressemblait. C'était la sienne.

« Trowa ! » appela Quatre, moulinant du bras au détour d'un couloir. « Viens vite, Heero se réveille. »

* * *

« Heero, s'il te plaît calme toi. » 

Duo avait beau faire, son ami ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter. Bien au contraire et étrangement il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction.

Il pensait sincèrement qu'Heero serait encore trop déboussolé et trop apeuré pour réagir sans paniquer, alors non, le voir avec son arme pointée contre lui ne le rassura pas. Et d'ailleurs comment avait-il fait ? C'était lui le roi des voleurs.

Heero n'avait visiblement pas perdu ses bons vieux réflexes en tout cas.

Bon, Ok, il tremblait et pas qu'un peu. Son regard fuyait régulièrement à la recherche d'une sortie, son souffle était haletant comme essoufflé, et il donnait l'impression de voir son cœur taper contre sa poitrine. En fait Heero paniquait…complètement.

« Heero ! Hé mon pote, c'est moi Duo ! Tu te rappelles. » Tenta t'il encore.

« Je veux partir ! Laisse-moi sortir d'ici. »

« Et tu veux aller ou au juste ? »

« Loin…loin d'ici. »

La porte claqua faisant sursauter les deux occupants.

« Heero, pose cette arme. »

Le japonais retourna son regard vers Trowa, aussi calme que la veille. Ces émeraudes rassurantes…Kami-Sama, Trowa l'avait drogué. Il l'avait forcé à partir, et il était enfermé, cloîtré dans une petite pièce au mur blanc…

Trop étroit !

Trop proche !

Cette impression d'être oppressé, prit au piège sans aucune échappatoire. Un animal, une proie, aucune chance de sortir vivant.

Il l'avait trahi ! Pas lui ! Alors qu'il avait eu confiance en son regard et en ses paroles, alors qu'il se sentait en sécurité près de lui.

« Je veux que tu poses cette arme, Heero. » répéta il avec douceur.

« Il n'en est pas question…pas question que je reste là ! Je veux m'en aller. »

Trowa fit un pas en avant.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » Hurla t'il.

Et contrairement à ses ordres, il fit encore un pas.

« Je veux que tu pose cette arme avant. »

Toujours cette même petite phrase.

Empreinte de douceur.

De tendresse.

Heero secoua la tête, brusquement incertain. Trowa….Trowa ne lui avait jamais fait de mal mais...

« S'il te plait, je veux partir. Je ne veux pas rester. » Sa voix s'était faite basse, presque murmure alors que son bras retombait doucement.

« Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? »

Le japonais ne lui répondit pas, préférant baisser le regard.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que rien ne t'arriverait plus jamais. Je te protégerai Heero, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ! »

Voyant qu'Heero restait enfermé derrière son mur de silence, il s'approcha encore, réduisant les mètres qui les séparaient pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Il le sentit se tendre et trembler et finir par se détendre.

Alors seulement, Trowa se permit un soupir intérieur. Heero semblait si désemparé, si incertain. Traqué comme une proie qu'il n'était pas.

Duo s'approcha doucement et récupéra l'arme que son ami tenait toujours sans que celui-ci n'oppose de résistance.

Le silence dans la pièce s'allongea durant plusieurs minutes, chacun craignant d'interrompre cet instant de répit ou leur ami semblait se plonger en lui pour y puiser cette force qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

Une force qui, tapie dans l'ombre de son esprit, attendait l'heure ou elle pourrait ressortir. Ce qui en découlerait, personne ne le savait mais…Quatre lui, appréhendait la bête sauvage qu'Heero gardait enfouit dans les profondeur de son inconscience.

Car pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute que lorsqu'il aurait de nouveau trouvé le courage et la détermination qui lui manquait encore pour le moment, celui-ci risquait fort de sombrer dans la folie. Folie destructrice que cet assassin s'amusait à provoquer.

* * *

Duo sortit en soupirant. Heero avait été impossible à calmer. Seul Trowa était encore capable de l'approcher sans qu'il ne prenne peur. Alors pour se donner l'impression qu'il n'était pas complètement inutile, il avait passé la nuit avec eux. C'était étrange de voir le japonais ainsi, n'acceptant que la présence de son ami français, cherchant même, inconsciemment sa chaleur durant son sommeil. Ils avaient l'air sereins lorsqu'ils dormaient tout les deux, comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Un sommeil lourd, réparateur après tant de fatigue. Et malgré tout, le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés n'avait rien d'apaisant. Comme une tension permanente qui ne cessait de croître au fil des heures interminables de la nuit. 

Bien qu'il soit capable de supporter beaucoup de choses, qu'il ait vécu les pires atrocités qu'on puisse imaginer, n'ait dormi que d'un œil par peur d'être tué dans son sommeil, Duo n'avait pu supporter cette étrange atmosphère dans laquelle il baignait.

Cela devait vraiment être difficile pour Trowa de vivre avec un tel poids sur ses épaules. Cette impuissance qu'il devait perpétuellement ressentir face à Heero, celui qu'il aimait, qui dépérissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Combien cela avait dû lui peser ? Comment avait-il pu résister, ne pas craquer et déverser sa rage sur la première personne qu'il croisait ?

Il ne le savait pas !

Mais Trowa avait vraisemblablement réussi l'impossible. Trowa avait réussit à le ramener. Il avait réussi là où tout le monde aurait certainement échoué.

Et alors qu'il croyait que tout finirait par s'arranger, voila que tout basculait une nouvelle fois. A croire que leurs vies n'étaient qu'une succession de paix, éphémères et inaccessibles, qui s'étiolaient à la moindre brise pour finir par se fracasser au sol.

Mais ce qu'il n'arrivait surtout pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi ?

Pourquoi on semblait tant lui en vouloir !

Pourquoi on s'en prenait à eux avec tant d'acharnement ?

Ok, ils s'étaient fait de nombreux ennemis durant la guerre mais de là, à détruire une personne comme 'il' l'avait fait, ce n'était pas une simple histoire de vengeance, c'était de la folie, de la cruauté à l'état pur.

Il se passa la main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer, il avait une enquête à mener, et cela ne serait pas facile, il n'était sur de rien.

Il y repenserait plus tard. Il devait aller voir Wu Fei avant. Il ne répondrait pas à ses remarques mais il avait aussi besoin d'eux.

C'était difficile de voir ses amis, sa troupe, sa dernière famille se briser si facilement !

Ils étaient censés être des soldats, des pilotes de Gundam, forts, solides, indestructibles…et tout s'effondrait comme un château de carte.

« Duo ! »

Le natté se retourna, surpris avant de sourire.

« Tu vas voir Wu Fei ! »

« Ouais, il y un moment que je ne suis pas aller l'ennuyer un peu. »

Il avait beau se forcer, il n'arrivait pas à se départir de sa mine sombre. Tout allait mal et il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je… il…il ne t'entendra pas tu sais…Duo…j'ai peur. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Même durant la guerre. »

Duo le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir les choses comme Quatre pour s'apercevoir et comprendre les émotions de ses amis. Plus encore lorsque Quatre était en cause.

Le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter, il plongea sa tête dans sa chevelure blonde et respira son parfum enivrant se laissant aller à sa propre souffrance.

« On a tous peur ! Tous, mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je veux le retrouver et même si pour cela je dois y passer ma vie. Je le retrouverai. Lorsque ce moment sera arrivé…. »

Il sentit son amant frissonner contre lui et se rapprocher un peu plus contre son torse, serrant sa chemise dans ses mains comme pour le retenir.

« Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi aussi ! » souffla t'il d'une voix tremblante. « Si jamais il te faisait du mal. Duo, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu oublies que je suis le Shinigami. »

Quatre s'arracha brusquement de son étreinte. Une lueur de colère mêlée de douleur dans le regard.

« Ha oui ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends pas. Il s'en est prit à Heero, à Wu Fei ! Qui te dis que tu ne seras pas le prochain ! Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ? »

L'américain resta quelques instants interdit devant une réaction si violente, si incontrôlée, si loin du Quatre qu'il connaissait.

« Qua... »

« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Duo ! Tu as pensé à moi ? Qu'est ce que je ferais si tu venais à disparaître toi aussi Hein ? »

Duo sourit bien malgré lui. Car visiblement, l'arabe l'aimait autant que lui et c'était cela qui lui donnait cette force, ce courage de continuer. Parce-qu'à ses côtés, Duo se sentait vivant, aimé. Il ne se sentait plus orphelin lorsqu'il était près de lui.

« Personne n'est mort ! Et personne ne va mourir. Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. »

« C'est lui qui va mourir. »

Leurs petites querelles cessèrent immédiatement. D'un même mouvement les deux amants se retournèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez à un homme qui dégageait une haine sans nom.

Apparut brusquement, Treize, le visage pâle, des cernes sous les yeux et un regard meurtrier, leur fit face, furieux.

« Treize ! »

Il s'avança lentement, chancelant, la folie perçant son cœur meurtrie.

« Treize ? » redemanda Quatre, toute colère disparut.

« Il est paralysé. » lâcha t'il, atone.

« Qu…Quoi ? »

Les yeux rougis par la fatigue de l'ancien général fixèrent un point dans le vide, n'écoutant que son cœur frapper contre sa poitrine, le sang battant dans ses tempes tel un tambour dont la mélodie macabre raisonnait en lui.

« Je…je ne comprends pas. Que se passe t'il Treize. »

« Il s'est réveillé, Il y a quelques heures à peine. »

Quatre sursauta. Wu Fei s'était réveillé ? Il était sauvé ? Sans prêter attention à sa logique qui lui disait de ne plus utiliser son empathie, il se reconnecta pourtant, au Chinois.

Et il l'a vit. Cette petite lui lueur blanche, Faible, mais qui semblait reprendre des force à chaque seconde. Cette petite lumière qui brillait avec douceur au fond de son esprit.

« Le médecin est formel. Il ne remarchera plus jamais. »

De nouveau, le silence s'abattit, aussi violement qu'une chape de plomb leur tombant sur le coin de la figure.

* * *

Treize, toujours dans un état second, les abandonna pour retourner auprès de son jeune amant, reposant dans les bras de morphée. 

Lorsque enfin les deux jeunes gens reprirent leurs esprits, ce ne fut que pour sentir le monde s'écrouler à nouveau sous leurs pieds.

Le hurlement de rage qu'il lâcha dans la nuit, fit taire la petite vie nocturne autour de lui. Les arbres ce figèrent, le vent mugissant s'arrêta. Tout ne fut plus que peur, silence et colère.

Cet espèce d'assassin avait échoué. IL L'AVAIT RATE ! ET IL AVAIT TUE J ! Cet imbécile venait de mettre son plan à l'eau.

Envolé les rêves de vengeances.

N'avait-il pas été claire ?

Tuer le chinois.

Laisser vivre J !

Là, au-dessus du cadavre sanguinolent, de ce corps sans vie qu'il voulait ressusciter pour le tuer à nouveau pour son manque de professionnalisme.

Où avait-il commit une erreur !

OÙ !

Il devait être le meilleur tireur ! Le meilleur assassin ! Il aurait dû accomplir sa tache sans bavure ! Alors qu'avait-il fait ?

J devait vivre ! J NE DEVAIT PAS MOURIR ! J devais être vivant pour voir son plan s'accomplir. J devait voir son précieux projet tomber en morceaux.

Tout était leurs fautes.

S'ils n'avaient pas été là, tout aurait fonctionné à merveille. Il aurait obtenu sa vengeance. Il aurait détruit J.

Oui, tout était de leurs uniques fautes.

Et pour avoir tout brisé, pour avoir fracassé ses espoirs de vengeance, pour avoir détruit ce qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire, ils allaient payer. Ils allaient le payer très cher.

Il n'aurait pas J.

Alors il aurait Heero.

Il aurait Heero et tout les autres.

Il allait les tuer.

Oui, c'est ça !

Il les tuerait. Il les tuerait devant ses yeux.

Il aurait sa vengeance d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle serait les anciens pilotes de Gundam !

Elle serait sa victoire !

**A suivre**


	16. Chapter 15

_**PARFAIT PETIT SODLAT**_

**Auteur** : Azanielle

**Serie** : Gundam Wing !

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi

**Genre** : Chui vraiment obligé de vous le dire , Oui, Vraiment !

Yaoi, Angst, Romance

**Note : **OUI, ENFIN ! J'ai réussis à avancer dans cette fic. C'est pas trop tôt. Alors bientôt le dénoument de toute cette maudite histoire et la fin de la souffrance de ce pauvre Heero !

En tout cas je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour les reviews et j'espère que je ne serais plus si longue. Après une si longue absence j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas avoir répondu pour vos dernières reviews. Mais j'avais beaucoup trop de soucis et pratiquement plus le temps d'aller sur le net !

Merci encore à vous tous.

Bonne lecture

Interlude ou chapitre 15

_Révélation d'un dragon_

Wu Fei papillonna des yeux, se sentant épuisé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait mal au dos aussi. Comme si celui-ci ne cessait de recevoir des décharges électriques.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait allongé sur ce lit. Et d'ailleurs, où était-il exactement ? A première vue, il n'avait pas passé la nuit chez Treize.

Il fronça les sourcils, tentant presque désespérément de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce que là, il n'y avait qu'un énorme trou noir à la place des souvenirs.

« Wu Fei ? Tu es enfin réveillé. » Soupira une voix au creux de son oreille dont le soulagement et la tendresse le fit frissonner.

Un grognement douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge sèche lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette simple réaction lui faisait plus mal au dos encore.

« Evites de bouger. Tu es encore trop faible. »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur et sourit en reconnaissant celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son amant

« Treize. » souffla t'il comme rassuré.

« Je suis là. » lui répondit-il en venant caresser ses longs cheveux de sa main. « Tu m'as fait peur Wu Fei. »

« Le grand Treize Kushrenada avoir peur…cela a quelque chose d'ironique. »

« Tu as failli ne pas te réveiller, je te signale. » rétorqua t'il une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

Le patient haussa un sourcil, surpris. Alors il était dans un hôpital ! Mais que faisait-il là ! La seule chose dont il se souvenait était la conversation qu'il avait eue avec J, et encore elle ne lui revenait que par bride…

………

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque tout s'emboîta au même moment, les souvenirs refaisant surface brusquement.

« Il faut que je parle aux autres. » s'exclama t'il soudain, tentant de se relever malgré la douleur presque insupportable de son dos.

« Pas question que tu te lèves. »

Et il se sentit repousser avec fermeté et douceur sur le matelas. Il foudroya l'ancien général. Il fallait absolument qu'il leurs fasse part de ce qu'il avait apprit.

« C'est urgent Treize. Je dois les voir. »

Il le vit soupirer, et ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua à quel point l'homme fort qu'il avait connu semblait exténué.

Alors poussé par une impulsion qu'il ne chercha pas à définir, sa main gauche se leva lentement pour venir se glisser sur la joue pâle de son amant. Voir que quelqu'un qui tenait tant à lui réchauffait le cœur plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer.

Il y avait bien ses anciens compagnons d'armes, devenus des amis…mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils avaient été les seuls qu'il avait considérés suffisamment proches de lui pour s'avouer qu'il faisait partie de sa famille.

Les seuls…jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais il pouvait compter sur cet homme maintenant.

« Je vais aller les chercher mais tu ne bouges pas. »

Il hocha la tête, obéissant sans protester et ce pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait.

££££££££££££££££

« Heero ! »

Il l'entendait…de loin, la voix l'appelait. Douce, mélodieuse.

« Heero. Il faut te réveiller. »

Les yeux lourds de fatigue, le japonais consentit à soulever les paupières. L'image floue qui lui parvint le fit quelque peu tressaillir avant que sa mémoire ne lui restaure les dernières informations enregistrées.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda doucement Trowa dont l'image se faisait un peu plus net à chaque instant.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre la question. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son cerveau embrumé avait dû mal à fonctionner et il avait froid aussi. Il cligna des yeux à de nombreuses reprises avant de voir enfin son ami clairement, assis à ses cotés.

« Pourquoi…est-ce que je me sens si fatigué ? » souffla t'il dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Tu as fait une crise de panique hier ! Tu te souviens ? »

« Je…crois…j'ai…. » Commença t'il.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. Ensuite tu pourras te reposer encore un peu. » Reprit son ami en passant délicatement une main dans ses cheveux.

Le japonais referma brièvement les yeux, appréciant la caresse apaisante offerte par le clown triste.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Trowa était de nouveau flou et son champ de vision s'était brutalement rétrécit.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Les calmants donnés par le médecin étaient peut-être trop puissant. Heero n'arrivait visiblement pas à émerger ! Il allait devoir appeler Sally ! Elle était la meilleure pour les soigner ! Après tout, elle les connaissait parfaitement bien et savait tout de leurs métabolismes.

Visiblement le médecin en charge d'Heero ne faisait pas son travail correctement. De plus, elle serait peut être plus apte à aider Wu Fei. Quoique de ce coté là, il n'était sûr de rien. Le fait de savoir que Wu Fei ne remarcherait plus le blessa plus qu'il ne le pensait. Comment réagirait celui-ci lorsqu'il serait réveillé et en pleine possession de ses moyens ?

Sûrement très mal ! Lui si fier, ne supporterait peut être pas de se sentir si subitement inférieur.

« Tro…Wa ? » appela le patient d'une voix chevrotante.

« Rendors-toi Heero, tu es encore trop fatigué ! »

« tu restes…avec moi ? » murmura t'il avant de repartir dans les bras de morphée.

« Tout le temps que tu voudras. » répondit-il en venant l'embrasser sur le front.

Un sourire triste effleura ses lèvres. Il espérait vraiment que cette histoire se termine rapidement. Maintenant qu'Heero revenait doucement parmi les vivants, il n'allait laisser personne le faire replonger !

Il tuerait quiconque qui oserait se mettre sur leurs chemins.

££££££££££££££££££££

Le silence lourd, pesant, régna longuement dans la chambre. Wu Fei tortilla nerveusement ses mains, jetant de bref coup d'œil à la petite assemblée. Il avait la maudite impression d'être un accusé condamné à mort.

« Tu es sûr de toi ! » souffla Trowa !

Il frissonna. Jamais encore il n'avait eu une telle sensation de crainte. Face à son ami, il ne savait plus comment se comporter. Trowa semblait prêt à le tuer, et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Oui ! »

« Alors….par simple vengeance ! » murmura Quatre abasourdit.

Le patient hocha la tête n'osant plus regarder ses compagnons. Dans un sens il se sentait fautif. Fautif de ne pas avoir fait attention, d'être resté bien sagement allongé, à dormir, pendant que les autres s'inquiétaient, cherchaient…Il était le seul à avoir toutes les réponses, et comme un bleu, il s'était fait canarder.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait plus attention !

« Il voulait juste se venger de son mentor ! Cette espèce de salaud voulait détruire le petit jouet de J juste parce qu'il lui avait volé la place ! » Hurla Duo ! « Cet enfant de chien va crever ! »

« N'oublie pas que c'est lui et lui seul qui à conçu les plans de Wing ! J lui a volé sa place et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de retourner sa rage sur Heero. » Soupira Wu Fei affligé.

Il grogna lorsqu'un pique de douleur lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Il en avait assez de rester ici. Il voulait bouger !

….

Attendez une minute.

Pourquoi ses jambes étaient les seuls membres qu'il n'arrivait pas à remuer !

Il s'affola immédiatement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil paniqué à Treize qui vint lui enserrer la main.

« Je…je crois que nous devrions vous laisser. » souffla Quatre incertain et mal à l'aise.

Il y avait tant de choses pour lesquels il ne pouvait qu'observer sans rien pouvoir faire. Et voir ainsi son ami, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle le blessa.

« NON ! » hurla t'il. « Que…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger ces putains de jambes. »

« Wu Fei, calme-toi. » souffla Treize.

« Que quelqu'un m'explique. » continua t'il en remuant, avant de se plier sous la douleur de son dos.

La panique palpable de la pièce et la fureur du jeune chinois incita Trowa plus muet qu'une tombe à appeler une infirmière.

Le chinois se débattit longuement, cherchant vainement à fuir, tout en leurs jetant un regard suppliant et plein de rage.

Mais encore affaiblit, il finit par abdiquer et s'endormit rapidement, serrant la main de Treize avec force.

« Que devons nous faire ? » demanda Duo, une fois le calme revenu.

« Treize, restez avec Wu Fei, il aura besoin de vous à son réveil. Quant à moi, il est grand temps que je parle à Heero. »

« Tu… tu es sûr !...il n'est peut-être pas encore prêt ! »

Le français soupira lourdement. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, loin de là. Il aurait voulu épargner Heero. Il avait déjà trop enduré. Mais…pourtant…il le fallait à présent. C'était leur unique et dernière chance.

« Nous n'avons plus le choix. »

££££££££££££££

Heero recula lentement, les membres tremblants.

Wu Fei n'arrivait plus à bouger ses jambes !

C'était lui !

'Satan' ?

Il s'en était prit à lui aussi !

Il retint un gémissement.

N'arrêterait-il donc jamais !

Ne pouvait-il pas les laisser en paix !

Kami-sama.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il n'y arrivait plus.

Tout était arrivé par sa faute à lui.

A lui seul !

Il était un monstre !

Il fallait qu'il mette fin à tout ça !

C'était à lui de réparer !

D'un pas silencieux, le japonais, s'éclipsa.

Il lui fallait reprendre les armes. Il devait le tuer. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Il devait y arriver. Malgré ses mains tremblantes, ses jambes molles, et son cœur au bord des lèvres.

Heero savait, oui, il savait qu'une fois en face de lui, il n'arriverait peut être pas à l'affronter. En fait, c'était presque une certitude.

Il frissonnerait devant lui, pleurerait, hurlerait aussi. De toute son existence, personne ne lui avait encore incité telle terreur, telle angoisse, telle envie de mourir !

Mais il ne pouvait plus continuer. Plus maintenant. Parce qu'il n'avait été qu'une arme, une machine, sa vie était vouée à l'échec. Alors s'il devait mourir, il mourrait. Mais il l'emporterait avec lui !

Le seul espoir qu'il lui restait, était que ses compagnons, que Trowa lui pardonnent, un jour d'avoir été la cause de leurs douleurs.

C'était la seule chose, l'unique désir et sûrement la seule consolation qu'il aurait avant de partir.

**A suivre...**


End file.
